Sé hombre
by pabillidge90
Summary: Llegando al final de su vida escolar raku aun no ha puesto en orden sus sentimientos. Sin embargo antes de poder tomar una decisión sufre un incidente y las cosas se complican. Él nunca se imaginó que por su debilidad terminaría siendo padre.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:**

Este es un fic inspirado en el capítulo 65 y en el reciente que acababa de salir (128). Solo que este será más explícito y tendrá un destensase diferente. Cronológicamente lo ubicaré al final de la vida escolar de los personajes, pero créanme que será interesante aunque la hostia sea corta. Advertencia es catalogada M, pero en un principio la pondré como T para que más gente la vea puesto que los filtros quitan las historias M por default.

Quiero aclarar que estoy haciendo muchas suposiciones aquí, por que no tengo clara la mecánica de las escuelas en Japón. Por lo que tengo entendido cuando se llega al último año hay un periodo donde los alumnos pueden tomar exámenes de admisión a las universidades aun sin haberse graduado y asumiré que los exámenes propios de la escuela se hacen antes que esto. Así que si entre los lectores hay alguien que sepa esto y encuentre errónea mi escenario me disculpo de antemano.

**Capítulo 1: Un maldito suertudo**

Raku abrió sus ojos y contempló el techo de su cuarto unos segundos. Temeroso se dio la vuelta esperando ver a esa chica que suele colarse en su futon. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que yui no estaba ahí. Aliviado por no tener que gritar tan temprano se levantó de su lugar. Estiró sus brazos y dejó escapar un bostezo. Bajó a la planta baja para preparar el desayuno, le pareció extraño que no había nadie que le dieras los buenos días. Ryu y los otros siempre están muy enérgicos desde temprano. Entonces encontró una carta colgada en la entrada de la cocina. Arrugó el entrecejo al leer lo que decía.

-raku, los miembros del charsiu y nuestro grupo estamos solucionando un asunto, no tienes que prepararnos desayuno. Volveremos más tarde-la nota era del padre de raku.

¿Qué asunto debían solucionar que todos debían ir? No queriendo pensar en las posibilidades dejó la nota en una mesita. Se preparó su desayuno sin más demora. Se sentó en la mesa y disfruto de la comida caliente. Su mente divagó, preocupado por su situación actual. Pronto se graduaría de la escuela y tendría que ir a la universidad. Además se cumplirían tres años de estar aparentando ser novio de chitoge. No fue hace mucho que cayó en cuenta que sería ridículo continuar esa mentira por más tiempo, quiso discutirlo con su padre y lo único que hiso fue bromear con volverse su novio de verdad. chitoge también habló con Adelt, dijo que originalmente estaba planeado volver a américa una vez cumplido los tres años, pero sus negocios en Japón habían dado fruto, los miembros del grupo shuuei se llevaron buena parte de las ganancias dejando a todos satisfechos. Incluso habían hecho reuniones que de alguna forma terminaron en fiestas alocadas, ahora se llevaban como hermanos, a excepción de Claude que seguía cauteloso.

Posiblemente ya no estallaría una guerra si ellos dos "rompieran" o revelaran que todo fue un acto…raku en un principio estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de acabar de una vez con esa farsa, sin embargo sintió un encogimiento de corazón. No sabía la razón de ese sentimiento de amargura. Quizá era temor por un cambio en su estilo de vida, era consciente que tarde o temprano esto tenía que acabar, pero al sentir el fin tan cerca solo sentía inseguridad. Tomó en sus manos el collar que tenía desde hace tiempo. La promesa seguía siendo un misterio ya que yui le dio vueltas al asunto por todo un año. tampoco le volvió a preguntar a tachibana lo que sabia...quiza lo mejor de todo era centrarse en el presente y no en una promesa de niños de hace años.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "o cierto, los chicos dijeron que querían reunirse para pasar un rato antes que la época de exámenes comenzara" pensó él. Se dirigió a la entrada vistiendo su kimono habitual.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos sus amigos vistiendo sus ropas casuales. Chitoge, tachibana, tsugumi, kosaki, shuu, ruri, haru, paula y fuu.

-chicos, buenos días-saludo.

-kyaa raku-sama siempre tan apuesto usando sus ropas tradicionales-exclamó tachibana con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-no se ve tan bien-mintió haru, desvió su mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-buenos días ichijou-kun-saludó kosaki.

-buenos días raku-dijo chitoque.

Todos los demás dieron los buenos días y se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Entre risas y bromas se sentaron en la mesa del cuarto de raku y empezaron a jugar cartas.

-¿dónde están yui-nee y los demás?-preguntó shuu.

-el viejo me dejó una carta diciendo que todos estaban resolviendo un asunto y vendrían más tarde.

-mi padre, Claude y tampoco estaban cuando desperté esta mañana-dijo chitoge.

-que coincidencia, Honda mencionó que tenía un asunto importante que atender junto a mi padre-dijo tachibana- me dejó venir con la condición que no me separara de tsugumi-san.

La atención de todos se posó en tsugumi quien se puso nerviosa al instante.

-¿Qué…que me miran? Yo no sé nada.

Esa era una evidente mentira, pero todos lo dejaron pasar.

-¿raku no tienes dulces?-preguntó chitoge.

-hmm creo que vi unos en la cocina. Ahora los traigo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo traer una canastica llena de bombones de chocolate. Todos atacaron los aperitivos como bestias salvajes. Raku esbozo una sonrisa amarga. "pensar que todo esto cambiará dentro de poco" pensó "supongo que así es la vida, no te puedes quedar estancado en una única etapa"

-_hic_- un extraño sonido llamó la atención de raku.

Examinó a todos los presentes. Algunos parecían estar bien otros colocaron expresiones extrañas.

-oye raku-le llamo chitoge.

-¿hmm que ocurre?

-¿quieres…besarme?

-¡¿puaj?!-exclamó- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-que quiero besarte.

-pero que…?

Raku se detuvo un momento a examinar a la chica. Notó que su cara estaba roja y esbozaba una sonrisa boba.

-¿que te ocurre? Tienes la cara roja.

-no me ocurre nada-chitoge tomó otro bombón y se lo comió.

Raku tomó el empaque y vio lo que decía: bombones de whisky.

-¿te emborrachaste con unos simples bombones? Eso es ridículo.

-vamos cariñito, no me dejes esperando y bésame- chitoge hizo un intento por acercarse a raku, pero él la alejo sujetándola de los hombros.

-¡por favor chitoge reacciona!

-¿no quieres besarme?

-a bu…buen….bueno…-por razones que desconocía, él dudaba-yo…diría que…no.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-gritó chitoge soltando lagrimas- tu besaste a marika y a yui-san ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo después de haber sido mi novio por tanto tiempo?

-¿ocurre algo raku?-shuu se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

-shuu los bombones son de whisky, dejaron ebria a chitoge.

-o vaya, si que es mala manejando el alcohol…hmmm pero sabes -shuu puso su dedo índice en su boca como si estuviera pensando y luego levantó su pulgar con ojos luminosos- es genial cuando las chicas son débiles al alcohol, es algo lindo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Antes que pudiera contestar tachibana salió de la nada y le dio un golpe a shuu que lo noqueó instantáneamente.

-ahhh ¡¿tachibana?!

-ese tipo te estaba molestando verdad rakkun? Voy a castigarlo-ella también tenía la cara roja y esbozaba esa misma sonrisa. Se dirigió a donde estaba shuu y le aplico una "llave de cangrejo" provocando que sus huesos crujieran.

-¡detente tachibana él no estaba haciendo nada malo!-raku quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero alguien lo sujetó del brazo. Era tsugumi.

-¿tsugumi?-la chica tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-tus labios…lucen muy suaves.

"¡no puede ser!" pensó raku.

-solo un beso-de alguna forma raku logró intercambiar su lugar con una estatua de adorno que se encontraba cerca.

Tachibana ahora le estaba aplicando otra llave de lucha libre llamada "la cavernaria", trató de ir en su ayuda. Fue entonces cuando ruri liberó a shuu del agarre.

-déjalo en paz-dijo la chica con lentes

-miyamoto me alegra que estés bien-exclamó raku.

-a él le gusta que lo pisen-diciendo eso ella le puso un pie encima y ejerció presión.

"¡ella no está bien!" pensó raku con preocupación, pero vio que ella no le hacía mucho daño así que no se preocupó por shuu "tengo que darles agua"

Unos brazos le rodearon por detrás el torso evitando que se fuera.

-ichijo-kun-era la voz de onodera- tienes una espalda muy ancha, es tan varonil.

La cabeza del chico hirvió al instante al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡oh no!" Desesperado, se zafó del agarre de kosaki sabiendo muy bien cuál era su estado. No queira verla en ese estado, trató de escaparse una vez más. Nuevamente alguien lo agarró evitando que saliera de la habitación, se trataba de chitoge.

-raku…¿yo te gusto?-preguntó.

-eh? Ah? Que?

-que si yo te gusto

-ah…eso…yo…bueno…esto…-las palabras simplemente no podían salir de su boca.

-¡¿Por qué no respondes claramente?!-volvió a gritar-si no me dices que yo te gusto…te castigaré.

-EEHHH?-exclamó raku al ver ese extraño brillo en los ojos de ella.

-¿qué dijiste? Yo también.

-yo también.

-yo también.

Tsugumi, kosaki, chitoge y tachibana esbozaron tétricas sonrisas.

-¡esperen un momento! ¡Cálmense por favor!

-¡tsugumi!-gritó chitoge.

La asesina tomó a raku del brazo y le dio una vuelta en el aire estampándolo contra la mesa en la habitación. Antes que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba amarrado de manos y pies al mueble con cuerdas que no supo de dónde sacó.

-jejejej yo primero-dijo chitoge andando en cuatro sobre la mesa hasta posicionarse sobre raku.

El chico estaba enmudecido por el momento debido al golpe. Vio que chitoge desamarró su cinturón abriendo su kimono dejando ver que solo debajo tenía sus boxers.

-¡NO!-gritó después de recuperar el aliento

-guarda silencio-le ordenó tsugumi colocando su revolver en la sien izquierda del chico.

Ahogó un chillido por lo peligroso de esa situación, el alcohol y las armas eran una terrible combinación.

-¿oigan cómo le quito esto?- chitoge jalaba hacia abajo los boxers, pero al estar amarrado tenia las piernas abiertas y eso le imposibilitaba quitárselo.

-eso es simple-dijo tachibana mientras se acercaba a paula tambaleándose, ella haru y fuu estaban tumbadas en el suelo con ojos giratorios por no soportar el alcohol ( . _ _ ) más allá de ellos se encontraban shuu aun inconsciente y ruri durmiendo en el suelo usando su espalda como almohada. Tachibana sacó un cuchillo militar de las ropas de paula y se lo pasó chitoge- esto servirá.

-ah que lista eres.

-no…-dijo raku entre dientes al ver que chitoge manejaba ese cuchillo con pulso de maraquero.

Ella estiró la tela de la prenda para dar un corte del lado derecho de la pierna. Permitiéndole que lo pudiera bajar por la pierna opuesta, al menos no le causó una herida. Raku ahogó otro chillido ya cuando sus _partes _estaban expuestas ante las chicas. No le gustaba a donde iba esto, quería pedir ayuda pero no había nadie más en la caza y Honda tampoco estaba escoltando a tachibana. Estaba totalmente indefenso.

-kyaaa-gritó tachibana con las manos en las mejillas.

-el elefante de ichijo-kun es lindo y peludo-dijo kosaki.

-eres todo un hombre, raku ichijo- tsugumi tenía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, aunque seguía apuntándole con el revolver.

-¿cómo se sentirá?-chitoge bajó la mano.

-por favor, por lo que más quieran. Deténganse-alcanzó a decir raku superando su temor al arma de fuego junto a su cabeza.

Chitoge palpó con las llemas de sus dedos los genitales del chico provocándole un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo. Reacciono como hombre que era y tuvo una erección.

-kyaaa se hiso más grande-exclamó tachibana.

-ahora no se ve tan lindo-dijo kosaki.

-eres en verdad un hombre-dijo tsugumi.

-hmm primero era suave y ahora esta duro-dijo chitoge frunciendo el ceño.

-pa…para…-susurró raku.

-¿que es lo que los adultos hacen en este momento?...ah ya me acordé.

La rubia se puso de pie sobre raku. Llevó sus manos debajo de su falda y se bajó las pantis. Él tragó grueso aún más nervioso, casi al borde de un ataque de panico. Chitoge se arrodilló delante tratando de buscar la mejor posición.

-¡NO! ¡PARA POR FAVOR!- gritó raku ignorando la pistola al lado de su cabeza.

-deja de gritar-le ordenó chitoge metiéndole sus pantis en la boca para callarlo.

Ella se puso en posición, sujetó el miembro del chico con una mano y dejó caer sus caderas. En el momento de la penetración raku dio un grito ahogado por su mordaza y chitoge gimió.

-esto duele-dijo con ojos lagrimosos.

Una sensación totalmente nueva invadió los sentidos del chico. Siendo tan inexperimentado eyaculó al instante.

-kyaaa-gritó chitoge irguiéndose para apartarse de él- ¿Qué es esto?

Ella se levantó la falda para poder ver el líquido blanco y viscoso en el centro de su feminidad. Raku estaba ahogándose literalmente por la excitación y el impedimento por tomar aire por su boca, el que entraba por su nariz parecía no bastarle. Miró como quien no quiere la cosa debajo de la falda de chitoge, vio el liquido blanco sobre el vello igual de dorado que el de su cabeza. Chitoge se quitó de su posición. Se colocó a un lado y pareció dormirse sobre la mesa.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo tachibana quien también se quitó sus interiores.

Ella se asqueó al ver el miembro del chico cubierto de viscosidad, así que lo limpió con sus propias pantis. El estímulo hiso que raku volviera a excitarse. Con su miembro erecto de nuevo tachibana no perdió más tiempo, se puso sobre él e hizo que la penetrara.

-aaahhhh-gritó ella, pero su tono estaba daba a entender la excitación- que bien se siente.

Raku trató de pensar en otra cosa, quería ignorar el hecho que había perdido la virginidad de un momento a otro y ahora estaba con una chica diferente. Tachibana perdió el conocimiento antes de poder hacer otra cosa. Cayó de espaldas fuera de la mesa.

-supongo que ahora sigo yo-dijo kosaki.

La chica se puso en posición. Acaricio con ternura el pecho y el cuello de raku.

-tu piel es muy suave ichijo-kun-con esas caricias el chico estaba al borde de la locura.

Kosaki también se _unió_ con raku lo que le arrancó una expresión de dolor, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio. Un momento después levantó sus parpados y sonrió tiernamente.

-ra…raku-kun y yo finalmente somos uno solo- él perdió su razón al escuchar la mención de su nombre.

Esta vez raku hacia lo que podía por impulsar sus caderas en contra de onodera. Ella gimió excitándolo a un más. No duró mucho en hacer otra descarga. Dio un grito ahogado por su mordaza.

-awawawa esto se siente raro-dijo kosaki mientras se apartaba de raku. El chico sentía su cabeza palpitar, su mente no podía procesar estos eventos que ocurrieron tan rápido. Un hilo de sangre proveniente de su nariz se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

-supongo que ahora sigo yo-tsugumi dejó su pistola a un lado. Se quitó sus pantalones e interiores y siguió el ejemplo de las demás. Con un movimiento provocativo frotó sus partes con las de raku, arrugó el entrecejo al caer en cuenta que el miembro ya no estaba rigido- hmmm? No esta duro ¿Qué debo hacer?...oh creo que paula dijo que a los chicos les gustaban las tetas.

Ella se desabotonó su camisa. Tenía un lindo sujetador con estampado de flores rosas. Sin quitárselo, lo alzó para dejar ver sus pechos. Al ver ese par de atributos caer y rebotar los ojos de raku parecieron que estaban a punto de salirse del cráneo. Su hemorragia nasal aumentó y por tercera vez tuvo una erección. Tsugumi sonrió triunfante y prosiguió a tener sexo igual que las demás. A diferencia de las demás ella realizó un movimiento de caderas violento en el momento de la penetración. Raku puso sus ojos en blanco y dejó salir su _semilla_ una tercera vez. Su vista se nubló hasta que todo se puso oscuro.


	2. noticias

**Capítulo 2: noticias**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si algo lo hubiera espantado. Se levantó frenéticamente y la sensación de vértigo lo hiso tropezar y caer. Gimió de dolor mientras volvía en sí. Cuando estuvo más calmado se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y a juzgar por lo oscuro que estaba debía ser de noche o madrugada. Se levantó despacio y quedó mirando al vacío por un tiempo sin poder procesar pensamiento alguno.

-creo que tuve una pesadilla-dijo en voz alta- mejor sigo durmiendo.

Se dirigió a su futon para acomodarse y dormirse nuevamente.

...

La alarma sonó, despertando a raku de su sueño. El chico se levantó con pesadez. Sentía un extraño malestar, creyó estar enfermo. Entró al baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Su pelo estaba desordenado, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el enrojecimiento de su mejilla. Al pasar la mano noto que se trataba de sangre seca. Era un rastro que llegaba hasta su nariz.

"tuve una hemorragia nasal mientras dormía?" se preguntó.

Raku se dirigió al inodoro para orinar y notó otra cosa extraña. No tenía boxers.

"¿dormí sin boxers? Yo nunca hago eso"

Se zafó el cinturón de su kimono e hiso otro descubrimiento.

La piel sobre sus genitales parecía irritada y pegajosa.

"¿qué diablos? ¿Qué me pasó?"

Decidió tomar una ducha para limpiarse. Después de vestirse escuchó ruido viniendo desde la entrada. Se dirigió a ese lugar y vio a su padre entrar con el resto de los yakuzas. Iba a saludarlos y notó que muchos estaban heridos y con la ropa sucia.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?-preguntó.

-buenos días raku-saludó su padre.

El viejo también tenía sus ropas mugrientas y una que otra herida en su rostro.

-¡¿viejo por qué esas heridas?!

-descuida raku-chan no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- la que habló era yui. Su largo y suave pelo era ahora un afro humeante.

-¡¿nee-chan tu también?!-exclamó.

-buenos días bocchan-saludó ryuu. Lo reconoció por su voz, ya que el yakuza estaba cubierto por vendas que lo hacían parecer una momia.

-¡Ryuu tu estas peor que todos!

-es por que pasamos todo el día de ayer luchando con terroristas.

-¡¿ehhh?! ¿Terroristas? ¿En Japón?

Raku miró a su padre y a yui quienes suspiraron fastidiados por la revelación del yakuza.

-bueno si quieres saberlo, es tal como dice él-dijo el padre- una organización terrorista fue formada en nuestro país. La policía, beehive, el char siu y nuestro grupo juntamos fuerzas para eliminarlos.

-¿hablas en serio? ¡Eso suena increíble!

-así es bocchan salimos victoriosos y ahora debemos celebrar…lo…-la expresión de ryuu quedó congelada y cayó al suelo de cara.

-¡ryuuu!-exclamó raku.

-nada de celebraciones hasta que todos estén sanos.

Los yakuza accedieron y se llevaron a ryuu al interior de la casa. Yui también debía descansar. Debido a eso no podría ir a la escuela para enseñar.

Raku les preparó el desayuno. Se los dejó en las ollas, ya que todos estaban durmiendo como troncos. De camino a la escuela raku estaba digiriendo lo dicho.

-terroristas…no puedo creer que en verdad se haya formado una organización como esa en Japón. Ya ms que tres grupos criminales juntaran fuerzas con la policía. Parece una historia salida de un manga…ahora que lo pienso esto podría ayudar a estabilizar la relación entre las pandillas. Después de todo trabajaron juntos, no?

Raku salió de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver a una chica rubia de espaldas.

-oh chitoge buenos días-raku no supo si fue su imaginación, pero pareció que ella dio un respingo-¿chitoge?

La rubia se dio la vuelta despacio. Tenía una sonrisa que parecía forzada y su voz temblaba. Su rostro también estaba pálido.

-bu…bue…buenos días…

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pareces enferma?-raku extendió su mano para tocar tocar la frente de ella. Chitoge retrocedió lanzando un chillido.

-¡no me toques!-gritó.

Raku quedó estupefacto al ver que ella empezó a derramar lágrimas con una expresión dolida.

-¿chitoge?

-me…me adelantaré…-dijo para lo bajo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, dejando totalmente confundido a raku.

"¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la escuela. Llegó a su salón. Lo primero que hiso fue buscar a chitoge. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la rubia enseguida desvió la vista de él.

"habré hecho algo para molestarla de esa manera"

Raku buscó ayuda de la persona quien probablemente sabía lo que le ocurría.

-tsugumi que le ocurre a…?

La chica se dio la vuelta y asesino a raku con la mirada. Su sed de sangre ponía denso el aire a su alrededor, hasta algunos alumnos recibieron un escalofrió.

-no me dirijas la palabra o te rellenare de plomo-gruñó mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

"¡ella también está actuando extraño!" pensó alarmado.

La siguiente que entró fue tachibana. Caminó en su dirección y le sonrió amablemente.

-buenos días raku-sama.

-ah…buenos días…tachibana.

La chica pasó a su lado y se sentó en su sitio.

"¡¿ehhhh?!"Exclamó para sus adentros "algo definitivamente no está bien. Usualmente ella me abraza. No parecía estar triste como chitoge o enojada como tsugumi pero no actuó de forma normal…bueno _normal _para ella"

Las siguientes en entrar fueron kosaki y ruri. La chica de gafas se frotaba la sien derecha con la yema de sus dedos frunciendo el ceño. Posiblemente tenía jaqueca.

-buenos días onodera y miyamoto-saludó.

Kosaki se congeló en su sitio con los ojos en blanco. Acto seguido hiso una reverencia y pasó a su lado con prisa.

-¿pero qué…? ¿Acaso me ignoró?

-agh no hables tan fuerte que me duele la cabeza- se quejó ruri.

-ah perdón.

La chica de lentes se fue a su asiento al lado de kosaki que se veía sudando frio.

-buenos días raku.

-buenos días…¡¿shuu?!

El amigo de raku tenía una banda en la frente y caminaba usando un bastón como un anciano.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-no estoy seguro, me levanté con un terrible golpe en la frente y mi espalda parecía rota. No recuerdo de donde obtuve estas heridas.

-probablemente de alguna chica que molestaste.

-jejeje posiblemente.

Uno de los profesores entró en el salón. Anunció que yui estaría indispuesta ese dia, lo cual generó un desgano en los alumnos.

…

Los siguientes dos meses fueron realmente duros. Eventualmente las chicas volvieron a comportarse de forma normal, tratando de olvidar el incidente de aquel día. Terminaron los exámenes finales y posteriormente raku realizó el examen de admisión de la universidad sabari. Se sentía muy confiado de los resultados que obtendría. Chitoge decidió ir a una universidad para estudiar negocios internacionales para trabajar en la compañía de su madre. tsugumi decidió tomar la misma elección que ella, apegandose a su papel de guarda espaldas. ruri se dispuso a poner en marcha su complejo plan para en un futuro ser traductora de libros de japonés a inglés y viceversa, shuu decidió estudiar fotografía (con la esperanza de fotografiar modelos :3). kosaki se inscribió en una escuela de cocina, después de tanto esfuerzo lo que preparaba alcanzó un nivel aceptable y pensaba mejorar para ayudar a su madre en el negocio familiar. Tachibana decidió estudiar administración de empresas, su capacidad para dirigir a las personas podría ser útil en ese campo.

Finalmente el día de la ceremonia de despedida de los alumnos graduados llegó. Los yakuzas estaban llorando estrepitosamente al ver que su bocchan se graduaba del colegio. Su padre lo veía orgulloso yendo al colegio. Raku admiró los arboles florecidos a los lados de la vía al colegio.

"muy bien ha llegado el día" pensó "no solo voy a graduarme tengo que poner fin al acto de novios de chitoge y yo. Digo, los yakuzas y los gangster se llevan mejor que nunca desde el incidente de los terroristas. Incluso el cuatro ojos (Claude) y ryuu se tratan como dos rivales de una serie de manga que han reconocido sus habilidades. Así que no habrá una guerra, estoy seguro de eso…pero por que me siento tan desalentado cuando pienso que chitoge y yo ya no tenemos que seguir siendo novios falsos…quizá en verdad me haya enamo… ¡NO! Eso es imposible. La que quiero es onodera… ¿cierto?... AGH de seguro lo sabré una vez hablemos del tema"

Raku alzó la vista y vio a la chica rubia que la esperaba en la esquina como siempre.

…

Un poco más temprano ese mismo dia.

Chitoge se despertó soñolienta. Se dio la vuelta para ver en su repisa la llave de esa promesa. Después de todo ese tiempo no habían logrado descubrir nada. Seguía esperanzada que ella fuera la chica de la promesa con raku…aun así tenían que charlar seriamente sobre como seria su relación de ahora en adelante. Le daba vergüenza revelar sus sentimientos, pero ya había esperado demasiado. Yui y tachibana siempre estaban tratando de ganarse el corazón de raku. No quería…no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

"ya lo decidí" pensó "voy a confesarme"

Chitoge dio un brinco para salir de su cama. De pronto sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, lo cual hiso que cayera sentada al suelo.

"uy creo que me levante muy rápido…ugh" la sensación de mareo no cesó. Se empezó a sentir peor hasta que su estómago se revolvió. Alarmada, gateó hasta su baño y puso su cabeza sobre el inodoro para vomitar. Una vez terminó se recostó a la pared esperando que su mareo pasara.

"debí comer algo que me cayó mal"

Después se lavó los dientes y se alistó para ir a desayunar. El mareó pareció una mentira. Los gansgter le dieron los buenos días con ojos llorosos.

-¡buenos días ojou!-exclamó Claude- hoy se gradúa, que enorme felicidad siento en este momento.

-jejeje a vamos, tampoco es para tanto-respondió avergonzada.

-felicidades hija estoy muy orgulloso de ti-el siguiente en hablar fue Adelt- hoy terminaras una etapa de tu vida y empezaras otra. Ten en cuenta que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo.

-gracias papa y gracias a todos.

-¡UOOOOHHH! ¡OJOU!- los llantos de los gánster debieron escucharse en todo el barrio.

-ahora desayunemos chitoge.

Su padre hiso un ademan que le señalaba la mesa. Ella iba a rehusarse pensando que su estómago no estaría bien. Sin embargo al ver ese delicioso desayuno al estilo americano con pan, huevos, tocino, cereal y jugo. Se le hizo agua la boca. Devoró rápidamente el desayuno y pido repeticiones. Tuvieron que cocinar más para poder satisfacerla.

-chitoge sé que estas acostumbrada a comer bastante-intervino el padre-, pero…esto es un poco…mucho más de lo usual. Creo que incluso has aumentado de peso.

-¿huh?

…

Haru abrió la ventana para dejar pasar la brisa de la mañana. Hacia un buen dia.

"hoy onee-chan se graduará" pensó "al igual que ichijo-senpai …onee-chan debe confesarse en la ceremonia de graduación. Con los arboles florecidos sería un excelente escenario para una confesión ¡bien! La voy a animar"

Al salir de su cuarto se encontró con su madre.

-buenos días mama.

-buenos días haru, te levantaste temprano.

-estaba pensando en que podríamos prepararle un desayuno especial a onee-chan para celebrar su graduación.

-me leíste la mente haru y también celebraremos su decisión de apoyar el negocio familiar.

-pues claro.

Las dos entraron con gran entusiasmo a la cocina. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a kosaki comiendo algo.

-muemos guias-saludo la chica con la boca llena.

-¿kosaki que estas…?

Haru y su madre cayeron en cuenta que ella estaba comiendo los dulces de la tienda. Lo mas impactante es que, aparte de la que tenía en las manos, ya habían dos cajas vacías sobre la mesa.

-¡¿te estas comiendo los dulces de la tienda?!-exclamó la madre- ¡¿y te has comido dos cajas enteras?!

La madre le quitó la caja…que también estaba vacía. Solo quedaba un _daifuku _en la mano de kosaki.

-¡¿tres cajas?! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! De hecho ¡¿en que estabas pensando?!

-yo…yo lo siento mama-se disculpó con ojos llorosos- no sé qué me pasó, me levanté esta mañana con una urgencia de comer algo dulce…solo iba a comerme uno, pero después del primero…no pude parar.

-wow en verdad te comiste tres cajas enteras onee-chan. Nunca había visto a nadie comer tantos dulces.

-bueno yo recuerdo que una vez comí cuatro-dijo la madre, esa revelación sorprendió a ambas chicas- eso fue cuando estaba emba…

La mujer puso una expresión pensativa mientras miraba a kosaki.

-¿ocurre algo mama?

-espero que no…has comido demasiada azúcar, te preparare algo para balancear-la seriedad de ella dejó inquieta a ambas.

-onee-chan esta vez seriamente creo que has aumentado de peso.

-¿eh?

…

-black tiger ¡black tiger!

-¿huh? ¿Eh? ¿Huh?- tsugumi se despertó confundida por la gritería de paula.

-tu alarma sonó y no te has levantado.

-¿mi alarma?

Tsugumi tomó el reloj entre sus manos. Vio la hora, efectivamente la alarma ya había sonado.

-sabes? Te he notado muy baja de energía últimamente. Ni siquiera has entrenado apropiadamente.

-estuve ocupada estudiando para los exámenes finales-tsugumi dio un bostezo prolongado.

- se que no sueles estarlo, pero puede que estés enferma.

-yo no estoy…

Antes de terminar la frase tsugumi se desplomó de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿black tiger?-paula se acercó preocupada para examinarla.

Esa forma de caer dormida no era normal. Más bien parecía haberse desmayado.

"creo que debería llamar a una ambulancia" paula tomó su teléfono, pero antes de poder marcar un número tsgumi se levantó de golpe.

-¡la ceremonia de graduación! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Tsugumi se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Paula suspiró aliviada, al parecer no era nada serio.

…

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el gimnasio de la escuela. Los discursos del director y del mejor estudiante parecieron eternos. Al acabar la ceremonia de graduación los chicos se tomaron una foto en la entrada de la escuela. Raku se preguntaba si alguna chica le pediría su botón del uniforme. Nuevamente fue atacado por el pensamiento de que quizá chitoge podria pedirselo.

"nah, no hay forma de que ella haga algo así, aunque si fuera onodera…"

-no me digas que estás pensando en quien te va a pedir tu botón raku- la voz gruñona de shuu hiso que se exaltara. En esos tres años ese chico le había hecho pasar por malos momentos, pero si lo pensaba bien mantuvo su vida interesante y divertida.

-soy un libro abierto para ti, verdad?

Los dos chicos se sonrieron. Sabían lo que vendría, otra etapa de la vida donde ya no podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Raku desvió la mirada. Entre tantas persona notó que las chicas se habían apartado del resto de las personas.

-¿de que estarán hablando?-preguntó raku.

-hmm tachibana parece algo…preocupada.

-¿por la graduación? Todos nos sentimos así.

-si ese fuera el caso en este momento te estaría abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Raku se preocupó, era cierto que tachibana estaría encima de él sabiendo que no se verían tan a menudo a partir de ahora. Ruri que estaba con ellas se dirigió a donde estaban raku y shuu.

-¿miyamoto ocurre algo con ellas?

-no lo se, dijeron que era un asunto delicado y que querían discutirlo en privado.

-ohh? Un asunto que ni siquiera te lo comparten? Eso es cruel-shuu se ganó un puñetazo por parte de ruri.

-siempre tan molesto. Quiero poner las cosas claras contigo de una vez-la pequeña chica se llevó a rastras a shuu que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de tener una mejilla hinchada.

"¿que quiso decir con dejar las cosas en claro?" pensó raku "no importa, ahora estoy preocupado por las chicas"

Raku se acercó a ellas dirigido por su intriga y curiosidad. El comentario de shuu podría ser molesto pero era cierto que debía ser algo importante si dejaron a ruri fuera.

-¿oigan que ocurre?- ellas se dieron la vuelta para verlo.

Quedó extrañado cuando vio que todas tenían una expresión dolida.

-¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

La que contestó fue tachibana con una sonrisa forzada.

-descuide raku-sama. Solo estamos planeando tener una conversación entre chicas.

-eh? Pero dejaron por fuera a miyamoto.

-ah tu sí que molestas-exclamó chitoge- solo déjanos solas un momento.

-está bien. No tienes por qué gritarme de esa forma.

Raku las vio luego alejarse y montarse en un carro conducido por Honda. Adelt, la señora onodera, el padre de tachibana y Claude discutían con ellas. Posiblemente por irse así nada más después de la ceremonia. El chico se despidió de sus otros compañeros. Se dirigió a su casa junto a los yakuza y su padre que estuvieron en el evento.

Al llegar a casa todo fue alegría para ellos. Muchos cantaban, gritaban y lloraban. Le ofrecieron a raku todo un banquete digno de un rey. "no puedo comer tanto" pensó él.

-bocchan al fin llegó-uno de los yakuzas le ofreció un sobre. Era la carta de la universidad sabari.

Tragó grueso y con mano temblorosa abrió el sobre. Todos se estaban comiendo las uñas de los nervios. Cuando terminó de leerla quedó con una expresión de shock.

-pasé- cuando dijo esas palabras todos volvieron a gritar y lo alzaron en señal de felicitaciones. Yui también lo felicitó dándole un abrazo.

Raku estaba feliz ¡había pasado el examen de admisión para la universidad! Entre tanto desorden, su collar se salió de su camisa. Eso le hiso volver a pensar en su situación amorosa.

"tengo que tomar una decisión. Voy a hablar con chitoge"

…

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa en el departamento de tsugumi. Honda estaba esperando afuera y paula salió en una misión. El silencio que dominaba la habitación parecía provocar un daño físico. La ansiedad las estaba carcomiendo mientras admiraban esos cuatro objetos de color blanco y tapa morada. La que habló rompiendo el mutismo fue tsugumi.

-ya se ha cumplido el tiempo necesario para todas-dijo tratando de no parecer nerviosa- deberíamos darles la vuelta.

-está bien…-susurró chitoge.

-hagámoslo juntas-dijo tachibana.

Posó su mano sobre eso que se asemejaba a un marcador. Esperó que las demás hicieran lo mismo.

-a las tres- indicó- uno…dos…tres.

Tachibana le dio la vuelta para ver que símbolo había. Sintió a su corazón hacer un vuelco al ver de cual se trataba. Dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano dejando a la vista su resultado. Las demás tenían los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Temiendo lo que podrían ver. La primera en abrirlos fue tsugumi, que también dejó caer el suyo. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un chillido. La siguiente fue chitoge que puso cara de espanto y soltó el de ella como si de un bicho se tratara, a continuación se hizo a un lado para abrazar a tsugumi que luchaba inútilmente con las lágrimas. La última fue onodera cuyos ojos se oscurecieron, ella puso delicadamente su objeto en la mesa.

-oh-fue lo único que dijo tachibana.

Ahí en la mesa había cuatro pruebas de embarazo con el símbolo (+)

**Notas del autor:**

No me da pena admitirlo ¡soy malo! risa de villano: muahahahahahahhaha. Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, etc. Lo que se viene ahora es una trama bastante seinen. O al menos esa es mi intención. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	3. voy a ser papá

**Capítulo 3: voy a ser papá**

Corrió las cortinas dejando pasar los rayos del sol de la mañana. Respiró el fresco aire de la primavera mientras estiraba sus brazos para desperezarse. Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de amargura cuando acarició tiernamente su abdomen. Ella siempre se imaginaba que algún día tendría los hijos de raku, pero no tan pronto ni de esa forma. Luego fue a la cocina con la intención de preparar un desayuno para todas. Las chicas pasaron toda la noche en el apartamento de tsugumi comportándose como zombis.

-buenos días señorita-la voz se su fiel escolta no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo, de alguna forma siempre sabía que estaba a su lado.

-buenos días honda.

La mujer se puso a su lado con la disposición de ayudarla a cocinar. El proceso fue silencioso y a pesar de los sentimientos que afligían a ambas su coordinación no se vio afectada.

-señorita-le volvió a hablar- sé que debe ser muy duro para ustedes, pero cada una debe informarle de esto a los padres.

-al primero que deberíamos decirle es a raku-sama.

-señorita…-pausó un momento- no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿el padre no tiene derecho a saberlo?

-no es eso a lo que me refiero-honda y marika tomaron los platos con la comida y los acomodaron en la mesa- considerando las circunstancia de como ocurrió el joven ichijou no puede ser culpado. Fue solo un accidente.

Marika no respondió. Se dirigió al sofá y sacudió ligeramente el hombro de la chica acostada ahí.

-onodera-san el desayuno está servido.

Kosaki gimió por lo bajo. Se revolvió en el sofá y se irguió. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío.

-¿no fue…un sueño?-su voz reflejaba tristeza.

Marika extendió su mano a su rostro para llamar su atención.

- debes comer-dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro- voy a llamar a kirisaki-san y tsugumi-san.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía tsugumi. Ahí en la cama estaban las dos chicas acurrucadas. Corrió las cortinas del cuarto también. La luz del sol chocó con sus rostros haciendo que buscaran refugio bajo sus mantas.

-buenos días, es hora de levantarse- las chicas se despertaron con esas palabras, aunque sus miradas estaban tan oscuras como los de kosaki- el desayuno ya está servido.

Se levantaron siguiendo a marika hacia el comedor. Tenían los ojos rojos por el llanto. Se sentaron y miraron con desgana la deliciosa comida.

-itadakimasu-dijo marika, su tono era calmado y su expresión era brillante.

Tomó su plato y empezó a comer el delicioso desayuno. Las demás dudaron un momento, sin embargo sus estómagos rugieron con fuerza. Poco después todas terminaron y Honda recorrió los platos. Antes que se formara un silencio incomodo marika se apresuró a hablar

-sé que esto es difícil-dijo-…hay que decírselo a raku-sama.

Tsugumi le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, rompiéndola en dos.

-¡¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tan tranquila?!-exclamó-¡esto es serio!

-¡será mejor que te tranquilices!-la que interrumpió esta vez fue Honda- pueden quedarse todo el día encerradas y llorando, pero eso no solucionará nada.

Tsugumi se tragó sus palabras y volvió a derramar lágrimas.

-le hicimos algo horrible a ichijou-kun-la voz de onodera, a pesar de ser baja y apagada, llegó a todas- si le decimos seguramente nos odiara.

-raku-sama jamás haría eso-respondió marika con seguridad.

-¿y qué pasará después de decírselo?-preguntó chitoge- no podemos decir algo como "toma responsabilidad"…él nos dio esos dulces con alcohol pero no fue intencional. Todo esto fue…un terrible accidente.

-lo que tenga que pasar pasará, entre más esperemos más difícil será decírselo-nadie respondió ante las palabras de marika.

El sonido del celular de chitoge llamó la atención de todas. Era un texto de raku que decía: Chitoge, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.

-dile que venga-insistió marika.

Las manos de chitoge temblaron hasta que dejó caer el celular al piso. Se llevó las manos al rostro ocultando su llanto pero no sus sollozos. Tsugumi se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-no puedo…-dijo chitoge.

Suspirando, marika tomó el celular y le escribió un mensaje citándolo al apartamento de tsugumi. Después de unos minutos eternos el chico tocó el timbre de la entrada. Con ese sonido cada una sintió el corazón dar un vuelco. Honda abrió la puerta.

-oh honda-san, buenos días-saludó.

-buenos días, pase por favor joven ichijou.

El chico entró algo dudoso.

-buenos días raku-sama-saludó marika forzando una sonrisa.

-buenos dias…-raku observó a cada una. Se veían nerviosas y evitaban el contacto visual.

-esperare afuera- como si nada Honda dejó el apartamento.

-¿ahora qué pasa?-preguntó raku.

-raku sama-prosiguió marika- hace un par de meses…nos reunimos en su casa.

-¿ah? ¿Lo hicimos? No recuerdo.

-pues vera, usted nos dio unos bombones de chocolate los cuales resultaron tener whisky.

-¿lo dices en serio? Supongo que debieron ser de alguno de los chicos.

-así es, y nosotras no pudimos soportar el alcohol y nos pusimos algo…agresivas.

Raku frunció el ceño. Miró a las demás chicas que estaban aún más nerviosas. Fue entonces que un conjunto de imágenes lo atacaron. Como cuando uno recuerda un mal sueño. Abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió un par de pasos

-dices…dices…¡¿Qué no soñé eso?!

Esta vez incluso marika bajó la vista.

-ustedes…ustedes me…

-lo lamento mucho raku-sama-marika hiso una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-yo también me disculpo raku ichijo- tsugumi se levantó e hiso una reverencia junto a marika.

-lo siento mucho raku- chitoge fue la siguiente.

-lo…lo siento…ichijo-kun-la última fue onodera.

Las cuatro chicas estaban en fila inclinadas en frente de él. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-supongo… que también debo disculparme-trató de hablar aun teniendo ese nudo en su garganta- debí fijarme mejor en lo que les ofrecía…fue mi culpa.

-no lo culpamos raku-sama-marika alzó su mirada.

-ustedes son mujeres. De seguro fue mucho más doloroso-la caballerosidad de raku salió a la luz como siempre.

-hay algo más que debería saber-el chico parpadeo confundido por las palabras de marika- debido a eso… nosotras…estamos…-ahora incluso ella tenía la voz rota.

Raku no tuvo que escuchar el resto. Vio expresiones que tenían y el hecho que las cuatro entrelazaron sus manos sobre su vientre, en ese momento lo dedujo. Sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y un vacío se formaba en su pecho. El nudo en su garganta se apretó tanto que le costaba respirar. Retrocedió otros dos pasos. Volvió a repasar los rostros afligidos de ellas. No pudo soportarlo más. Cayó al suelo desmayado.

Se despertó dando prácticamente un salto fuera de la cama. Examinó sus alrededores y lo que vio fue una habitación que no era la suya. Tenía el pulso a mil y una respiración agitada. La puerta se abrió asustándolo aún más.

-huh? Ya despertaste?-la que entró fue paula.

-paula…donde…estoy?

-¿cómo que donde estás? Este es el apartamento de black tiger.

- De tsugumi?-volvió a examinar la habitación- nunca había estado en su dormitorio.

-también me sorprendió que ella te dejara dormir en su cama.

-tsugumi…¡ es cierto! Donde esta ella y las demás.

-huh? De quien hablas?

-hablo de tsugumi, onodera, tachibana y chitoge ¡¿Dónde están?!

-calmate ¿quieres? Cuando llegué solo estaban mi lady y black tiger. dijeron que irían a la mansión.

Raku apretó sus dientes y puños. Estaba en la peor situación posible. Justo cuando creía que al fin habría paz entre las bandas, esto podía causar una guerra sin importar los lazos fortalecidos. Estaba seguro que nadie creería que cuatro chicas se aprovecharon de él. Era simplemente absurdo.

-oye se puede saber por qué black tiger y mi lady lucían tan preocupadas.

-lo lamento, no puedo decírtelo-raku pasó paso a un lado de la chica.

-¡¿huh?! Oye si sabes algo tengo derecho a saber.

-¡no¡ ¡no tienes ningún derecho!-paula pegó un respingo. Raku se percató del tono del tono de voz que usó- lo lamento…por ahora no puedes saberlo.

Raku abandonó el apartamento antes de que paula pudiera seguir hablando. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Estaba rabioso, no con ellas. Si no consigo mismo. se arrepentia mucho por haberles dado esos bombones sin fijarse bien que eran. Quería volver en el tiempo y poder arreglar todo de ser posible. Cuando llegó a la mansión yakuza se encerró en su habitación ignorando los saludos de ryuu y los demás.

-maldición, maldición, maldición-decía por lo bajo mientras caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado- ¿ahora qué hago? No veo ninguna solución a esto ¡estoy muerto! ¡Esta ciudad está condenada! Muchas personas saldrán heridas y sobre todo las chicas y sus…-el asombro lo pasmó-…son…_mis… _bebes…

¿Como no pudo darse cuenta de algo tan obvio? El será padre. De al menos cuatro hijos. Eso lo hiso meditar a mayor profundidad, hiso su esfuerzo por no pensar en el futuro inmediato. Dentro de unos meses ellas darán a luz a sus hijos ¿acaso iba a jugar el papel de la víctima y abandonarlas?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-raku chan-era yui- ¿puedo pasar?

Estaba a punto de rechazarla, pero lo pensó bien. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien para buscar apoyo antes de tener que decírselo a su padre.

-claro-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Yui entró a la habitación. Raku hiso su mejor esfuerzo por parecer calmado.

-¿Qué ocurre raku-chan? Entraste como un loco a la casa.

-yui-nee…-el temblor de su voz fue notable hasta para él.

-raku-chan-ella se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico- ¿pasa algo?

-voy…voy a…

-¿si?

-voy a ser papá.

Yui pareció ser desteñida de sus colores hasta quedar en blanco y boquiabierta.

-¿yui-nee?-sin previo aviso yui se desplomó de espaldas- ¡yui-nee!

Más tarde, cuando yui recobró el sentido, escuchó atentamente lo del incidente (obviamente raku omitió detalles).

-¿Quién diría que pasaría algo tan terrible justo cuando estábamos luchando con los terroristas?- yui parecía dolida- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-yo estoy… enojado…enojado conmigo mismo por no poder detenerlas.

-raku-chan no fue tu culpa.

-pero yui-nee si yo estoy tan asustado imagínate como se sentirán ellas, no puedo hacerme la víctima y abandonarlas.

Yui esbozó una sonrisa amarga y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de raku.

-tu siempre tan preocupado por los demás-dijo con voz tierna-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-no estoy seguro. Tengo miedo del conflicto que se pueda generar por el mal entendido. Pensándolo bien tampoco puedo decirles a todos los criminales lo que realmente pasó. Eso destrozaría a chitoge y a las demás…no sé qué hacer.

Raku se permitió llorar. Por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente asustado. Ya no tenía enojo, ahora solo sentía miedo. Miedo por las chicas, por si mismos y por los bebes que aún no han nacido. Yui lo rodeó con los brazos, estrechándolo hacia ella. Raku correspondió el abrazo en busca de un refugio.

-no es justo que seas tú el único que piense en una solución-le susurró yui- lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con tu padre, el seguro entenderá- raku no respondió- lo siguiente es hablar con los padres de las chicas. Eso ya será más difícil.

-… cuatro ojos me disparará a penas me vea.

-si ese es el caso intercederé como líder del char siu y afirmaré que no debe haber armas en la reunión.

Su tono alegre lo calmo un poco. Se separó de ella para poder limpiarse las lágrimas.

-gracias yui-nee.

-sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, raku-chan- yui se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- por hoy debes descansar y pensar muy bien lo que le dirás a tu padre. Le diré a ryuu y los demás que no te molesten. También te subiré la comida a tu cuarto.

-gracias- le volvió a agradecer, se sentía más tranquilo con alguien como ella apoyándolo.

Cuando salió tomó su celular y les escribió un mensaje a las chicas.

_Chitoge, onodera, tachibana y tsugumi. Tengan en claro que no las culpo y aun me siento responsable por lo ocurrido, pero debemos pensar en el bienestar de los bebes. Deben ser honestas y hablar con sus padres si no lo han hecho. Yo hablaré con el mío y después nos reuniremos para hallar una solución. Por favor sean fuertes, porque yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para apoyarlas._

Le dio click a enviar y a continuación agarró papel y lápiz con la intención de escribir la forma adecuada de decírselo a su padre. Estaba seguro que lo que vendrá ahora será la mayor prueba de su vida.

**Notas del autor:**

Ahora sí que viene la parte delicada de este fic. La verdad no lo había planeado muy largo pero estoy pensando en colocar algunas fases del embarazo…cuádruple :3. Posiblemente algunos les sorprendió que tachibana también saliera embarazada ¿pero en verdad pensaba que limpiar con un trapo el miembro después de la eyaculación es un buen método anticonceptivos? O.o, pues yo no lo creo.

Espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus review con sus opiniones, dudas, críticas, quejas, etc. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Una discusión acalorada y un nuevo hogar.**

Vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Estaba atragantándose con lo que había sido su comida y le costaba respirar. Después de asegurarse que había terminado, se levantó y se dirigió al lavamanos. Se refrescó la cara con agua fría en un intento por calmar sus nervios. Al ver su reflejo pudo notar que su rostro estaba pálido y su mandíbula temblaba.

-se supone que las que deberían estar mal son ellas-la voz burlona de su padre se escuchó por fuera del baño.

-estoy muy nervioso- respondió raku, con voz apagada.

-sabes raku… la verdad nunca pensé que estaríamos en una situación parecida, tomando en cuenta lo tímido que eres…creo que perdí 10 años de mi vida por el shock que me causaste.

-para mi sigues siendo el mismo viejo despreocupado-raku se lavó los dientes y se cambió de camisa, estaba sudando en exceso.

Ya eran las siete de la noche. Hora acordada para la reunión de todos los padres en la casa del grupo shuuei. Ninguno en la mansión sabía exactamente los motivos de la visita a excepción de yui, quien les indicó a todos que mantuvieran su distancia. Cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre el corazón del chico dio un vuelco y sudó frio en mayor cantidad.

-parece que los primeros han llegado-dijo el padre de raku con seriedad. Tomaron asiento en su sala de reuniones y clavaron su vista en la puerta de entrada.

El sonido de los pasos en el pasillo era como un martilleo en la cabeza de raku. Los primeros en entrar fueron chitoge y Adelt. La chica desvió su mirada cuando encontró la de raku y el hombre le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. Atrás de ellos entraron Claude y tsugumi, el "cuatro ojos" no ocultó para nada sus intenciones, lo asesinó con la mirada. Tsugumi por su parte también evitó contacto visual. Antes de que ellos tomaran asiento el timbre volvió a sonar.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron marika y su padre. El policía tenía una mirada gélida, casi de desprecio. Las ultimas fueron kosaki y su madre, la mujer mayor le hiso la mueca más retorcida que raku haya visto en su vida. Las chicas parecían querer que la tierra se las tragara.

-me alegra que todos sean puntuales-dijo el padre de raku. Todos tomaron asiento y uno de los yakuzas le sirvió té. Cuando estuvieron solos el silencio invadió el lugar.

Raku notó que todos los adultos tenían sus miradas puestas en él "supongo que esperan que yo hablé primero, cierto?" pensó. Aclaró su garganta y solo pronunció una silaba.

-¡TE MATARÉ!- Claude dio un salto sobre la mesa con sus manos extendidas, teniendo como blanco el cuello del chico.

Alguien sujetó al hombre de gafas por el cuello de su camiseta y lo jaló en dirección opuesta haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo. Era el padre de tachibana.

-quédate quieto- dijo con tono seco- debemos escuchar lo que tiene que decir primero, después decidiremos si matarlo o no.

"incluso el jefe de policías quiere matarme" el chico lloró para sus adentros.

-¿padre cómo puedes decir eso?-intervino tachibana- raku no es culpable.

-¡¿que no es culpable?!-la que gritó esta vez fue la madre de kosaki- ¡¿tienen idea lo ridículo que suena cuando dicen que cuatro chicas violaron a un chico?!- las caras de los jóvenes fueron teñidas por un rubor carmín. La madre ahora se dirigió a raku- ¡¿me vas a decir que ellas obligaron a _eso_ en tu entrepierna a _pararse_?!-con cada palabra la situación empeoraba y las últimas palabras las dijo entre dientes y con mucho desprecio-. Podría apostar que lo disfrutaste.

La cara de la señora onodera se desfiguró tanto que parecía un demonio encarnado. Kosaki trataba de articular palabras para detenerla.

-coincido-claude se puso de pie y se acomodó sus gafas- pudo incluso ser su plan darles los bombones de chocolate con alcohol para poder aprovecharse de ellas.

-¡no saltes a conclusiones papa!-raku se sorprendió por las palabras de tsugumi- me prometiste que lo escucharías primero.

"papa?...desde cuando ella se refiere a él de esa forma?...espera, el cuatro ojos ya sabe que tsgumi en mujer?"

-lo siento seichirou pero no puedo soportar ver a este mocoso un segundo más. Si tuviera mi magnun ya lo habría llenado de plomo.

Un fuerte golpe a la mesa llamó la atención de todos. El culpable fue Adelt.

-quieren callarse y dejar al chico hablar-su tono era realmente serio. Algo raro en él, ya que siempre parecía tan despreocupado como el padre de raku.

Claude chasqueó su lengua y volvió tomar asiento. Raku fue otra vez el centro de atención de todos. Respiró hondo y pensó muy bien lo que diría.

-no puedo decir que entiendo cómo se siente cada uno de ustedes-empezó-, pero al menos puedo comprender cuan absurdo fue ese incidente. Yo, siendo un hombre, no puede evitar que ellas me hicieron tal cosa y por el mismo hecho de ser un hombre no puedo negar que mi parte carnal si fue estimulada, de lo contrario no estaríamos en esta situación. Digan lo que digan ellas yo soy responsable por lo ocurrido -las chicas lo vieron con ojos llenos de dolor- podríamos estar por mucho tiempo quejándonos y maldiciendo, sin embargo eso yo hará desaparecer a los bebes que crecen en sus vientres.

-¿y qué sugieres?-masculló Claude.

-quiero que me den una oportunidad de enmendar mis fallas. Estoy muy consciente que mi relación con ellas ya no puede ser la misma que antes, aun así déjenme visitarlas para darles mi apoyo durante el embarazo. Luego iré a la universidad y obtendré un trabajo para poder darles apoyo económico.

-el dinero no nos hace falta-replicó Claude.

-raku-kun- intervino Adelt- hablas como si lo que dijeras fuera lo más fácil del mundo, tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas adversidades en el futuro ¿Por qué tan empeñado en tomar tanta responsabilidad por un incidente donde no hay culpable si no solo víctimas?

-porque sé cómo es crecer con uno de tus padres ausentes-esas palabras pareció llegarles a cada adulto presente en el salón- si decidiera no tener que lidiar con esto. Imaginarme que algún día ellos pregunten el por qué su padre no está a su lado y como respuesta reciban que él nunca los quiso…no puedo soportar pensar en eso, así que por favor ¡déjenme cuidar de mis hijos!

Las chicas derramaron lágrimas. Raku no supo si era de alegría, tristeza, culpabilidad o todas juntas. Los adultos siguieron mirando fijamente al chico.

-si alguien…-prosiguió-si alguien todavía está frustrado por lo que ocurrió voy a dejarlos que me golpeen.

Las chicas pegaron un respingo.

-no tienes que decírmelo dos veces-claude se irguió zafándose del agarre de tsugumi, quien trataba de detenerlo.

-por favor tsugumi apártate-dijo raku con la mayor seriedad que podía simular.

-pe…pero…-raku esbozó una sonrisa para indicarle que todo estaría bien. El chico se puso de pie frente a él y Claude no lo dudó dos veces en darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Raku cayó al suelo de espaldas. Las chicas chillaron, trataron de acercarse pero él les hiso una ademán para que se detengan.

Se puso de pie y encaró a Claude nuevamente. Su mejilla estaba enrojecida e hinchada.

-sique si no estás satisfecho-claude pareció pensarlo. Chasqueó otra vez su lengua y se apartó.

El siguiente fue el padre de marika, quien le propinó un puñetazo en su mejilla sana. Este también pareció conformarse con un solo golpe. La que siguió fue la madre de kosaki, ella le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Raku tardó un poco más en recuperarse de este. Cuando se incorporó Adelt ya estaba al frente de él.

-¡¿tu también papa?!-exclamo chitoge-por favor ya no más.

Raku trató de parecer firme ante esa mirada seria del señor kirisaki. Para sorpresa de todos él simplemente sobó la cabeza tiernamente.

-creo que ya has tenido suficiente por una sola noche-dijo con un tono suave dejemos a los jóvenes descansar. Tanto estrés no es bueno para las mujeres embarazadas.

Los demás parecieron aceptar en silencio, aceptaron las condiciones de raku y lo dejaron visitar a las chicas. Después solucionarían los problemas conforme se fueran presentando. Una vez terminada la reunión, Raku las vio irse. Él les sonrió lleno de seguridad. Tenía que ser valiente por ellas, ser un hombre. Las chicas no pudieron evitar ser contagiadas por su espíritu y le dedicaron una sonrisa cada una.

-bien eso lo resuelve-raku asintió a esas palabras y cayó en cuenta de algo.

-oye viejo…¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

-pensé que sería mejor que te defendieras solo. Así lo sentiste más como una victoria propia, no es verdad?

-bueno, en eso tienes razón…pero no viene de más un poco de apoyo paternal de vez en cuando, sabes?

El padre rio por lo bajo. Le dio un golpecito en hombro.

-tu ve a curarte a las heridas y descansar-le dijo con su típico tono de burla.

Durante el siguiente mes raku cumplió con su parte, las visitaba por turnos. También leyó varios libros sobre embarazos y hablaba de ciertas cuestiones con ellas. Nunca en su vida había mostrado tanta determinación y seguridad. Haru y Paula se enteraron de lo ocurrido. La hermana menor de kosaki asesinaba con la mirada al chico en un principio, poco a poco fue bajando su hostilidad. Paula se sorprendió demasiado cuando se enteró, estuvo algo recelosa por la gravedad del asunto, pero su aceptación llegó más rápido de lo pensado. Pareciera que la parte más difícil finalmente habia pasado.

-buenos días bocchan-saludó ryuu una mañana

-buenos días ryuu.

- pensar que este día llegaría, me siento mu feliz y muy triste.

-eh? De que hablas.

- que ya te mudaras-respondió el yakuza con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-huh? Espera ¿Qué?

-oh buenos días raku-saludó su padre- los preparativos están listos, empaca tus cosas.

-ah? ¿Empacar mis cosas? ¡¿De qué hablas?!

-lo sabrás cuando llegues, pero tiene que ver con ese asunto que discutimos hace un mes -haciendo caso a regañadientes raku empacó todas sus pertenencias. No tardó mucho tiempo ya que no era más que ropa.

Después se subió a un auto con su padre y los miembros del char siu.

-¿me van a decir a donde me llevan?-preguntó raku.

-no queremos arruinarte la sorpresa raku-chan-respondió yui.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a una ciudad vecina. Se detuvieron en frente de un edificio de apartamentos realmente alto, raku no podía saber cuántos pisos tenia ¿15? ¿20?

"¿a dónde me han traído?" pensó.

-raku apresúrate- le animó su padre.

El viejo ingresó una clave en teclado en la entrada y pasó su una tarjeta por la hendija para abrir la puerta. Al entrar raku aprecio las plantas falsas de decoración y el piso de baldosa negra tan lustroso como un espejo. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el último piso. El viejo rebuscó en su bolsillo y abrió la única puerta que se veía. Cuando ingresaron raku quedó asombrado por la elegancia de ese apartamento. Tenía muebles finos, un gran balcón, una cocina bien equipada, incluso había una segunda planta. Lo que más le asombró era el hecho que Adelt, Claude, el padre de marika y la madre de kosaki estaban sentados en la sala.

-vi…viejo…¿Qué es esto?- preguntó raku.

-este es el lugar donde vas a vivir-respondió el viejo con una sonrisa.

-¿que…? ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

-tal como escuchaste, hemos decidido que vivirás aquí.

-otra vez estás haciendo las cosas por tu cuenta. ¡No puedo vivir aquí!

-guarda silencio mi lady y sus amigas están durmiendo-le cayó claude.

-eh? Chitoge y las demás están aqui?

-raku- volvió a hablar su padre- nosotros hemos aceptado tu petición de hacerte responsable por esta situación delicada, pero eso no significa que el resto de los miembros del Beehive hagan lo mismo. Con el embarazo tan avanzado ocultar el asunto ya no será posible ocultarlo. Por tanto le pedí a un amigo preparar este apartamento para que todos ustedes vivan alejados de nuestros grupos.

-en…entiendo lo que dices, pero eso significa que las chicas y yo no podemos ir a estudiar donde nos aceptaron.

-descuida raku-intervino Adelt- en esta ciudad hay una prestigiosa escuela de cocina llamada Toutsuki, recientemente abrió su espacio de enseñanza para niveles universitarios. Arreglé lo necesario para que kosaki pueda entrar. Y en cuanto al resto de ustedes alguien vendrá a hablarles sobre becas en un instituto especializado.

"ugh me siento mal que usen tantos contactos por nosotros" pensó raku.

-así que será mejor que cumplas lo que dices o de lo contrario te haré pagar-amenazó Claude.

-si haces a mi hija o cualquiera de ellas infeliz tu muerte no será rapida-siguió el padre de marika.

-XXXX XX XXXX XXX- la madre de onodera escupió palabras que no quiso entender, su expresión seguía siendo sacada de una película de terror.

Raku tragó saliva tratando de mantener la compostura. Asintió tímidamente.

-por el momento pueden relajarse hasta el inicio de las clases-dijo Adelt incorporándose- yo volveré a mi trabajo.

-yo también debo volver a trabajar-dijo el padre de marika.

-esos dulces no se harán solos- siguió la madre de kosaki de mala gana.

Los adultos terminaron de despedirse y salieron del apartamento. El joven quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de digerir lo ocurrido mientras admiraba las cosas que su padre le había dejado: la tarjeta de banda magnética, la llave del apartamento y el pedazo de papel donde estaba escrita la contraseña de la entrada del edificio.

-no te ves muy bien-raku pegó un respingo al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta vio a una chica extranjera de estatura baja y cabellos blancos.

-Pa…paula-balbuceó raku-¿Qué…que estas…?

- ahora yo soy la encargada de la seguridad junto con Honda-san.

"claro, dejarnos vivir completamente solos era demasiado precipitado" pensó.

-descuida, nosotras tenemos nuestros propios apartamentos así que no interrumpiremos nada-dijo como si leyera los pensamientos del chico.

-ah? Oye, no lo digas de esa forma.

-esto es…como dicen ustedes los japoneses?...harem ending?-raku se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-cough…cough… ¡desde luego que no es eso!

-baja la voz-le reprendió- ellas están durmiendo. El viaje las dejó exhaustas.

-ah perdón.

Paula suspiró y tomó asiento en la sala.

-paula, si vas a ser la encargada de la seguridad, ¿Qué pasará con la escuela?

-solo será durante el periodo de vacaciones, el jefe Adelt me ordenó terminar los estudios. Después vendrá alguien más, quizá un guardaespaldas del grupo char siu, aunque lo más probable es que sea Claude-sama.

"ah…tendré que seguir lidiando con el cuatro ojos por el resto de mi vida?" pensó raku con desgana. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-de cualquier forma me alegra que entiendas la situación y le des su apoyo a tsugumi y las demás-esbozó una sonrisa- estoy seguro que lo aprecian mucho.

Paula puso una expresión de asco, se rodó en el sillón abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Qué…que ocurre?

-ni pienses que tendré un bebé tuyo-raku quiso volver a gritar y se acordó que las chicas estaban durmiendo.

-deja de decir esas cosas-le reprendió raku con tono bajo pero firme. Paula soltó una risa nasal.

-bueno, será interesante ver como tratas a cuatro chicas embarazadas.

raku hiso una mueca. Trataba de solucionar una cosa a la vez en el futuro próximo. Paula se levantó de su asiento y sujetó la mano de raku.

-vamos-le dijo.

-eh? A dónde?-la extranjera lo jaló y lo hiso subir las escaleras a la siguiente planta.

-a donde están las demás.

-¿Qué? Me acabas de decir que están descansando.

-al menos podrías sobarles tiernamente las cabezas para tranquilizarlas-dijo ella con su típico tono de picardía- dicen que las embarazadas instintivamente buscan el apoyo de su hombre.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto raku lleno de escepticismo.

Sin hacerle caso a sus palabras ella abrió una puerta y lo arrastró a su interior. Raku quedó en shock por lo que vio ahí dentro.

-upss- fue lo único que soltó paula.

Delante de él estaban las cuatro chicas de pie, quietas como estatuas, usando nada más que su ropa interior. El chico quiso reaccionar pero algo en ellas atrajo su atención como una luciérnaga atraída por la luz. No era la linda ropa interior con encajes y bordados de flores y detalles de diversos colores: rosa, blanco, azul celeste, etc. Lo que atrapó el interés de raku era el hecho que cada una tenía el abdomen ligeramente abultado. Esa escena fue de alguna forma fascinante para él. Era como la belleza de la vida misma.

-ra…raku…-balbuceó chitoge cubriéndose el pecho al igual que las demás.

-ah ya veo, en el tercer mes ya empieza a ser notable el abultamiento del vientre-dijo como si hablara del clima, ese comentario hiso que los rostros de todas se enrojecieran y llevaran ahora una mano a cubrirse el abdomen. Él siguió hablando- chitoge y tsugumi, de seguro quieren golpearme, pero recuerden que tienen prohibido los esfuerzos precipitados. Así que tendrán que conformarse con una disculpa. Lo siento- se inclinó y salió de la habitación dejando a todas perplejas.

-wow al fin le crecieron las pelotas.

-¡paula!-le reprendió tsugumi.

Escucharon un golpe fuera de la habitación. Paula abrió la puerta para ver y soltó un escupitajo de risa.

-retiro lo dicho- dijo paula en un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto chitoge.

-se desmayó.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno siendo honesto siento que estuve bastante inspirado en este capítulo. Tanto en el desarrollo de la trama como en la simulación del humor nisekoiresco (como dice mi buen amigo Animetrixx). Creo haberme apegado bien a las personalidades de los personajes. Sobre todo de la madre de kosaki quien es la que ha puesto las muecas más grotescas del manga (lean el capítulo 101 para recordar). En lo personal me sentí extasiado al escribir la escena donde raku las veía con sus barriguitas :3 con solo imaginarme esa escena… UFF quisiera un walpaper como ese, me inspire en el capítulo especial 105.5 de las aguas termales.

También me inspire en shokugeki no soma al tomar prestado el nombre de la escuela de cocinav(Toutsuki). Pero no creo que esto entre en la categoría de cross over…o quizá haga un fic diferente con kosaki como protagonista donde vaya a esta escuela y si lo clasifique como crossover…solo quizá. Espero la inspiración no me deje y los deje satisfecho a ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic.

Para el próximo capítulo aparecerá otro personaje que será una gran prueba para raku, traten de adivinar cuál es XD. Siéntanse en libertad de escribir un reviews con sus adivinanzas, comentarios, críticas, etc. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	5. un desbordante cariño

**Capítulo 5: un desbordante cariño**

_En esa habitación se encontraban muchas personas sentadas leyendo revistas, conversando y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso y juzgado por esas miradas. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de las manos y volteo a ver como estaba ella. Se veía igual de nervioso que él. Bueno ¿Quién podría culparla?_

_-¿estás bien?-preguntó. Ella solo asintió._

_Se veía pálida y sudaba tanto como él._

_-¿quieres agua?- le ofreció una botella. Ella la tomó y murmuró un "gracias". Bebió un poco de agua._

_-no se preocupen-el hombre al lado de ellos trató de tranquilizarlos._

_Los dos asintieron. Raku inhaló profundamente en un intento por calmarse. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Las personas desviaban su vista evitando el contacto visual, aunque de seguramente murmuraban de ellos._

_"es imposible pasar desapercibido aquí" pensó raku de mala gana, sin embargo era algo que debía hacerse._

_-chitoge kirisaki-llamó una enfermera._

_Chitoge pegó un respingo y quedó como estatua. Raku y Adelt se irguieron y la incitaron a levantarse. El chico podía sentir las miradas de esas personas clavadas en su espalda, pero le restó importancia. Al entrar en el cuarto había una silla grande, parecida a esas que están en los consultorios odontológicos. A un lado estaba un viejo doctor con una barba tan densa que no dejaba ver su boca. Raku lo conocía muy bien, era la persona que lo operó del apéndice y lo examinó cuando perdió su memoria "¿también se encarga de estos procedimientos?" pensó el chico asombrado._

_-oh raku-saludó._

_-hola doctor kamakura- respondió raku tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo._

_-mucho gusto, soy Adelt kirisaki- saludó el gangster- esta es mi hija, chitoge kirisaki y veo que ya conoce a raku-kun._

_-ah ya veo-dijo el doctor como si se percatara de la situación- chitoge-san puedes tomar asiento._

_La chica hiso caso aun siendo un manojo de nervios. El doctor a continuación le ordenó alzarse la camisa y luego le untó una sustancia viscosa. Después le frotó el abdomen con un artefacto y todos vieron unos contrastes grises aparecer en una pantalla negra. El doctor buscó el mejor ángulo hasta que halló una silueta curvada parecida a un frijol._

_-aquí está el feto-indicó el doctor. Raku estaba atónito con ver esas simples imágenes y escuchar el palpitar tan veloz._

_-ese es el corazón del bebe, cierto?-pregunto raku._

_-estas en lo correcto- afirmó el doctor- es normal que tenga ese ritmo._

_-¿qué hay del genero del bebe?-preguntó Adelt._

_-aún es muy pronto para saberlo-respondió el doctor. Oprimió un botón y congeló la imagen- puedo imprimirles esto para que la tengan._

_-que sean dos para mí- dijo raku- el viejo me pidió una para él._

_-una para chitoge y dos para mí-agregó Adelt._

_El doctor aceptó e imprimió inmediatamente las imágenes. Un cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de raku al tener la hoja entre sus manos. Era algo tan irreal. raku despegó su vista de la hoja para ver a chitoge. Ella estaba con la boca entreabierta por el asombro, como si no pudiera creer que eso se encontraba en su interior._

_-todo parece normal-dijo el doctor sacándolos de su trance- quisiera hacerle unas preguntas chitoge-san._

_-ah? A mí?...de…de acuerdo._

_-¿bebes alcohol? O fumas?_

_-claro que no._

_-¿qué tipos de ejercicios realizas?_

_-yo no hago ejercicio._

_-chitoge, escalabas los muros de la escuela cuando ibas tarde-interrumpió raku- corres a una velocidad inhumana que hasta puedes andar sobre el agua y me mandabas a volar por los aires con un puñetazo casi a diario._

_-¿eso…eso cuenta cómo ejercicio?-preguntó ella anonadada._

_-si ese es el caso, le tengo que pedir que se abstenga de grandes esfuerzos-siguió el doctor- de lo contrario podría llegar a perder él bebe- chitoge pegó un respingo y entrelazó sus manos sobre su abdomen de manera protectora._

_- entonces no haré ese tipo de cosas más nunca-afirmó ella._

_"¡¿no va a volver a golpearme?! Esas son buenas noticias" pensó raku._

_-excelente, aunque puedes realizar ejercicios apropiados para mujeres en cinta. Te daré el nombre de un DVD recomendado para que lo compres, también trata sobre la alimentación en el embarazo-el doctor apuntó en su hoja de fórmulas- ahora quisiera preguntar ¿qué tan a menudo practican el sexo?_

_Hubo un momento de silencio mientras procesaban lo que el doctor acababa de decir._

_-se…se…se… ¡¿sexo?!-exclamo chitoge roja como un tomate._

_-yo…yo…-raku estaba también en shock. Miró de reojo a Adelt que tenía su expresión congelada-no creo que lo volvamos a hacer-respondió raku cabizbajo._

_-de acuerdo, pero si cambian de opinión debo indicarles que no deben generar presión sobre el abdomen de la señorita. Hay posiciones aptas para eso, aquí tienen una guía._

_"¿hay guías para eso?" raku tomó un folleto el folleto con mano temblorosa, estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo o rechazarlo. Adelt seguía con la expresión inmutable de una manera innatural._

_-le ordenaré un examen de orina y de sangre a la señorita chitoge. Son procedimiento de rutinas nada mas-siguió el doctor- me gustaría que volvieran dentro de un mes para un nuevo chequeo. Si sale algo en los exámenes que indique algún riesgo para el bebé los contactaremos de inmediato._

_-muchas gracias doctor-agradecieron al unísono._

_Raku exhaló aliviado "¿Cómo pudo preguntar algo tan vergonzoso en frente del padre de chitoge?" pensó algo molesto. Salieron de la puerta y la enfermera anuncio al siguiente paciente._

_-seishiro tsugumi._

_-agh-raku paró en seco al ver sentados a Claude y tsugumi en la sala de espera. El hombre de lentes le torció la boca y se llevó la mano al saco._

_-papa-le reprendió tsugumi cuando ya se asomaba la empuñadura de su magnum- estamos en un hospital._

_Claude chasqueó su lengua y volvió a guardarla._

_-raku-le llamó Adelt- chitoge y yo iremos a tomar las muestras ¿tú que vas a hacer?_

_"¿me esta preguntado si iré con chitoge o me quedare con tsugumi?" pensó "esto no es algo fácil de decidir" las chicas parecían encogerse en su lugar y sus rostros estaban que echaban humo._

_La enfermera aclaró su garganta y les indicó que el doctor ya estaba esperando._

_-yo me quedo-dijo raku con tono decido, ganándose otra mirada asesina de Claude. Tsugumi parecía estar que se desmayaba._

_Chitoge y Adelt se despidieron y dejaron a los tres en el consultorio._

_"¿Que ese chico no acabo de entrar con la rubia?"_

_"De seguro es un mujeriego que no estaba informado de métodos anticonceptivos."_

_"¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes hoy en día?"_

_"¿estoy delirando o al fin aprendí a leer las mentes de los que me juzgan?" pensó raku atemorizado por las voces en su cabeza._

_Al entrar, el doctor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

_-¿raku?-preguntó._

_-a bueno… es una historia complicada- esbozó una sonrisa forzada y empezó a sudar a chorros nuevamente._

_El doctor espabiló y le indicó a tsugumi que se recostara en la silla y se alzara la camisa. Volvió a usar el gel para lubricar la superficie de contacto. Los tonos grises aparecieron en la pantalla negra, buscó el mejor ángulo hasta encontrar esa silueta que se asemejaba a un frijol._

_-ahí está el bebé- indicó el doctor y congeló la imagen._

_-uuhh-los ojos de tsugumi se humedecieron y pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas ruborizadas._

_-seishiro- Claude tomó la mano de tsugumi con delicadeza y la miro de una forma claida- tranquilízate por favor, todo va a salir bien._

_"wow así que puede actuar como un padre?" pensó raku._

_-Todo parece en orden en la imagen, quieren una copia?_

_-si por favor-respondió Claude sin dejar de mirar a tsugumi._

_-yo también quiero dos de esas- Claude arrugó el entrecejo y mostró sus dientes como perro rabioso._

_-papa ya deja de tratar a raku ichijo de esa forma-le dijo tsugumi con la mayor seriedad que pudo aparentar._

_El doctor suspiró y les dio las impresiones._

_-ahora quisiera hacerles unas preguntas._

_"uh oh" raku se preocupó._

_-seishiro-san consumes alcohol o fumas?_

_-yo no hago ese tipo de cosas._

_-bien, ¿realizas algún deporte o haces ejercicio?_

_-tengo una rutina bastante estricta, puedo alzar hasta 200 kilogramos en diversos ejercicios y correr 30 kilometros en una hora._

_ "es una hitman profesional después de todo" pensó raku._

_-le sugiero que no haga ese tipo de ejercicios o podría perder el bebé._

_Tsugumi chilló por lo bajo y abrazó su abdomen._

_-¿Qué? ¿en serio? ¡no quiero eso!, pero…tampoco quisiera tener que quedarme rezagada._

_-lamentablemente no podrás realizar ejercicios que te mantengan en optima condición, te recomendare un DVD para que sigas un programa de ejercicio adecuado-el doctor tomó nuevamente su lapicero y escribió en su hoja de fórmulas medicas- y bueno..._

_Raku recordó la pregunta que seguía y no deseaba ver como reaccionaria Claude._

_-doctor-le interrumpió- antes que lo pregunte debo decir que no vamos a…realizar…coito. Y ya me dio un folleto, asi que no tiene que darme otro._

_"no se como decirlo con más tacto" pensó raku al sentir la mirada penetrante de Claude una vez más y no tenía que ver a tsugumi para saber que lagrimeaba con la cara enrojecida._

_-muy bien-dijo el doctor. Le ordeno a tsugumi los mismos exámenes de sangre y orina que chitoge y la consulta terminó._

_Claude y tsugumi hicieron una reverencia mostrando gratitud y se retiraron. Antes de poder cruzar la puerta, raku escuchó el nombre del siguiente paciente._

_-kosaki Onodera._

_-¡oah!-exclamó raku al ver a kosaki, haru y su madre en la sala de espera._

_"me dijeron que irían a la consulta el mismo día, ¡pero no me dijeron que sería el mismo medico!" pensó raku mientras volvía a entrar para evitar las miradas acusatorias y escuchar voces que quien sabe de dónde venían._

_Kosaki entró totalmente ruborizada y haru y su madre tenían una expresión retorcida hacia el chico. La señora onodera cerró la puerta con fuerza faltando poco para azotarla._

_-¿raku?-preguntó el doctor lleno de confusión._

_-resulta que también me voy a quedar doctor-respondió raku que ya sudaba como si estuviera en un sauna._

_El doctor trató de aparentar calma. Se acomodó sus lentes y aclaró su garganta._

_-por favor toma asiento._

_Kosaki aceptó y se sentó en la gran silla. A petición del doctor se subió la camisa y pegó respingo cuando untó el gel._

_-esta frio-murmuró ella._

_El doctor colocó en posición el aparato hasta encontrar lo que buscaba._

_-¿así que ese es mi sobrinita?-preguntó haru emocionada._

_-es muy pronto para saberlo-afirmó el doctor._

_-ha! Es tal como haru dice-exclamó la señora onodera- será una niña. Una madre y una hermana siempre saben._

_"es la primera vez que escucho la parte de la hermana" pensó raku. Él admiró el rostro de kosaki, que esbozó una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol. Raku simplemente quedó asombrado. El doctor hiso las impresiones de la ecografía y se las dio a todos._

_-dime kosaki-san ¿ingieres alcohol o fumas?_

_-no hago nada de eso-respondió kosaki._

_-¿practicas algún deporte?_

_-no en realidad._

_-te pediré que compres un DVD con los ejercicios adecuados para que los practiques y sigas una dieta._

_-pagaras por eso, verdad?-preguntó la madre mirando a raku con una sonrisa macabra._

_-claro…que si-respondió raku. Su camisa azul estaba oscurecida por el sudor y ya se pegaba a su cuerpo._

_El doctor iba a ser la siguiente pregunta y se detuvo para mirar a raku de reojo. El chico sabía de cual se trataba y negó con la cabeza. Por ultimo ordenó los exámenes de sangre y orina al igual de chitoge y tsugumi. raku estuvo a punto de salir y algo lo detuvo. Una corazonada._

_-¿sucede algo raku?-preguntó el doctor._

_-tengo el presentimiento…que voy a tener que quedarme._

_La mandíbula del doctor cayó tanto que su boca se hiso notar bajo esa barba y sus ojos casi se desorbitan._

_-marika tachibana-escucharon la voz de la enfermera._

_"lo sabía" pensó el chico "ya en serio ¿bajo qué estrella nací?"_

_-oh raku-sama-marika entró en la habitación junto a su padre. Raku se despidió de la familia onodera._

_El jefe de policía le dedicó una mirada gélida al chico. Estando tan exhausto ya no le importó tanto._

_El doctor aclaro su garganta y se limpió el sudor que le corría por la frente._

_-en todos mis años como médico jamás vi un caso parecido-murmuró, aunque raku pudo escucharlo._

_"soy uno en un billón" pensó raku con trsiteza._

_Fue el turno de marika para realizarse la ecografía. Por fortuna todo parecía en orden al igual que las demás. Lo diferente fue que el doctor no hiso las misma preguntas que antes, lo cual le pareció extraño. Sacó una carpeta que parecía el historial médico de marika y escribió algunas cosas._

_"es cierto, tachibana es alguien que se hace chequeos médicos muy seguido por su estado de salud" pensó raku "espera, eso no significa que su situación ahora es peor que antes?"_

_- marika-san-comenzó a hablar el doctor con un tono serio- todo está bien por el momento, sin embargo este embarazo puede llevar a riesgos muy elevados._

_-¿pasa algo malo doctor?-preguntó el padre de marika, la preocupación se notaba en su voz._

_-no quiero alarmarlos pero…la vida de su hija podría verse amenazada por esto._

_-¡¿amenazada?!-exclamó raku- ¡¿quiere decir que puede morir?!_

_-eso me temo raku- afirmó el doctor._

_-¿no puede hacer nada?-insistió el chico._

_- en mi opinión profesional…-el doctor dudó- si se prioriza la vida de la madre se podría autorizar un abor… _

_-no pienso hacer eso-interrumpió marika- no pienso matar a mi hijo._

_La seriedad de ella sorprendió a raku. Ella lo miró y le sonrió alegremente._

_-no importa las circunstancias. El hecho que este es el hijo mío y de raku-sama no cambia._

_-tachibana…-susurró raku._

_El padre suspiró resignado._

_-no hay nada que podamos hacer doctor?-peguntó._

_El doctor dio una explicación de las complicaciones que podrían presentarse. Con cada nueva amenaza raku perdía fuerzas sobre sus piernas y su miedo aumentaba. Quería implorarle que hiciera algo, pero sabía muy bien que eso no serviría de nada. El doctor terminó ordenándole lo mismo a tachibana y que tomara algunos medicamentos, además de chequeos más seguidos para estar al tanto de su condición. Todos se despidieron del doctor que amablemente les ofreció todo su apoyo, tanto personal como profesional. Raku agradeció eso desde el fondo de su alma._

_Esta vez raku acompañó a tachibana a la toma de muestras._

_-raku-sama-dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada._

_-¿Qué pasa tachibana?_

_-podría…tomarme de la mano-raku parpadeó extrañado, ella nunca pedía permiso cuando se trataba de hacer contacto físico con él._

_-es…está bien-respondió el chico con las mejillas ruborizadas._

_Al tomar su mano pudo notar algo. Estaba temblando. Raku la miró atentamente y pudo notar sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos. No cabía duda, ella también estaba asustada._

-nghn-se revolvió en las sabanas tratando de acomodarse.

Abrió los ojos y pudo notar que estaba en un cuarto oscuro.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se incorporó y un dolor punzante en su rostro lo golpeó- ¡Auch! Mi nariz.

Se llevó la mano al rostro instintivamente. Se palpo la zona afectada por el dolor.

-¿me golpeé la nariz? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y dónde estoy?- se levantó de una cama enorme, era de esas llamada _King size_.

Avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió dudoso. Una luz entro desde el pasillo y lo hiso arrugar el rostro. Cuando pudo ver bien, finalmente notó donde se encontraba. Su nuevo apartamento.

Escuchó voces en la planta baja. Se dirigió a ese lugar y vio a las chicas conversando alegremente.

-ah raku-sama al fin despierta-dijo marika aliviada.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó- lo último que recuerdo es llegar al apartamento y…

La imagen de ellas en ropa interior y sus abdómenes levemente abultados resrugió en su mente.

-ah…me desmayé por la impresión- admitió avergonzado y las chicas se ruborizaron a mas no poder.

-raku-sama nos tomamos la libertad de organizar sus cosas en su cuarto-volvió a hablar marika.

-¿ese era mi cuarto?-ella asintió.

"¿Para que me prepararon una cama tan grande?" se preguntó.

-pero enserio-interrumpió paula- actuar tan _cool_ y luego caer de cara al suelo desmayado. Eso es patético

-paula ya deja de decir esas cosas-le regañó tsugumi.

-raku-sama yo quise preparar una sorpresa- volvió a hablar marika. Tomó un objeto que estaba cubierto por una funda de almohada y la retiró de golpe- tada!

Era un marco donde se encontraba las cuatro imágenes de las ecografías de ellas.

-kyaaa-gritó kosaki con las manos en sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-¡¿marika tachibana quien te crees que eres para hacer eso?!-exclamó tsugumi con la cara bien roja

-¡¿en qué pensabas marika?!-exclamó chitoge avergonzada.

-pensé que sería algo especial para raku-sama asi que lo enmarqué -respondio la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Raku sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos. Precisamente había soñado con el recuerdo de ese dia.

-gracias-dijo- voy a colgarlo en mi cuarto.

-¡¿vas a hacerlo?!-volvió a exclamar chitoge.

-¿tiene algo de malo?

-ah…bueno…no…es solo que…es…vergonzoso-susurró ella agachando la vista mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Raku soltó una risa nasal por esa actitud infantil.

-asi que esta es las imágenes de las ecografías de todas-dijo paula acercándose-¿sabes cuál es cuál?

-por supuesto-contestó el chico y empezó a señalarlas- esta es la de chitoge, está la de tsugumi, la de onodera y la de tachibana.

-¿Cómo puedes distinguirlas? A mí me parecen todas igual.

-claro que no, son diferentes-contestó- cuando se hicieron los exámenes, ese mismo dia me puse a admirarlas durante toda la noche y aprendiéndolas a distinguirlas.

-eeehhh? Eso suena aburrido-respondió paula incrédula.

-no fue aburrido para mí, son mis bebes después de todo-raku esbozó una sonrisa y vio que las chicas botaban humo como calderas de la vergüenza en extremo.

-tu sí que eres lo que llaman un _harem King_-las chicas pegaron un respingo por las palabras de paula.

-oye, en serio debes dejar esos comentarios-afirmó raku.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió asustándolos a todos. Paula hiso estuvo a punto de sacar sus pistolas, pero se detuvo al ver quien entraba.

Raku quedó petrificado y con el corazón en su garganta al ver a esa mujer bien vestida entrar al apartamento dando largas zancadas en su dirección. Se detuvo frente a él y mordió su cigarrillo de chocolate haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-hola muchacho-dijo con voz grave.

-ho…hola…Hana-san- dijo eso y por poco se desmaya otra vez cuando vio la madre de chitoge se quitó los lentes y mostro sus ojos que parecían botar flamas.

**Notas del autor:**

Asi es, me sentí inspirado y no pude dejar de escribir. Justamente lo de la ecografía me parecio buena idea asi que lo coloque como flasback. No podía descartar la ida al médico. Si se preguntas por que Claude finalmente sabe el género de tsugumi les recomiendo leer mi otra hisotiri "como fue que lo descubrió".

Felicidades a Hitsugaya Fiore-chan que adivinó bien. Descuiden ruri y shuu tendrán su aparición tambien en el fic, sean pacientes.

Espero les haya gustado este episodio. Les invito a dejar un review con sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, etc. O incluso un mensaje privado si asi lo prefieren. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	6. ¿la aceptarás?

**Capítulo 6: ¿la aceptarás?**

"estoy muerto, estoy muerto, bien bien muerto" pensaba raku mientras caminaba como león enjaulado en su cuarto.

La madre de chitoge, Hana, quiso hablar en privado con su hija y les pidió a todos que se retiraran. Ellos se encontraban en la habitación de raku esperando.

-por favor tranquilícese raku-sama-marika lo sujetó de su manga para detener su andar.

-¿Cómo puedes pedir que se tranquilice cuando lady Hana finalmente apareció?-preguntó paula con una expresión divertida- no me extrañe que le espere un terrible castigo ow ow ow

Tsugumi pellizcó ambas mejillas de la chica de cabello blanco con una expresión de reproche y una vena marcada en su frente.

Raku sentía sus piernas temblar y una sensación de vértigo. Luchaba por no desmayarse…otra vez.

-no la escuche raku-sama-volvió a hablar marika- tenga por seguro que no pasara nada malo.

-si…eso espero-dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

-hummm- kosaki llamó la atención de todos- ¿Qué les parece si vemos algo de televisión?

Encendió el televisor pantalla plana de 90 pulgadas colocado en una mesa frente a la cama.

"también me dieron un televisor extra grande" pensó raku con curiosidad.

Tomaron asiento a lo largo de la cama y se pusieron a ver un programa de concursos. Al cabo de unos minutos chitoge entró a la habitación. Raku se levantó de un brinco y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo…te fue?-preguntó tímidamente.

-mi madre quiere hablar con el resto de las chicas-respondió ella con un tono neutro.

Las demás salieron extrañadas por esa petición, paula supuso que no se refería a ella, pero aun así optó por ir al otro cuarto a leer un manga.

"¿Para qué quiere hablar con el resto?" pensó raku mirando a chitoge que tomó asiento en la cama con una expresión afligida "¿le pregunto?...no…no debería hacerlo. De seguro fue algo delicado"

-…raku-susurró.

-¿s…si?

-¿podrías sentarte a mi lado?-preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.

El chico no lo pensó y se sentó. Cuando lo hiso ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Raku se tensó y sus mejillas ardieron.

-¿chi…chitoge?-tartamudeó.

-no…no puedo hablar ahora…si lo hago voy a llorar, por favor… no preguntes-su voz estaba rota.

Él guardó silencio y se mantuvo en su lugar. Los dos siguieron viendo el programa de televisión hasta que tsugumi entró al cuarto.

-raku ichijo-le llamó- lady Hana quiere hablar contigo.

Chitoge se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Raku tragó grueso. Con pasos tambaleantes llegó hasta la sala donde se encontraba Hana sentada con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra.

-siéntate-le dijo en tono firme.

-¡s…Si!-respondió raku y obedeció. Al hacer contacto visual tembló tanto que casi pudo jurar que sacudía el mueble.

-estaba planeando venir a Japón sin avisar para darle una sorpresa a mi hija por su graduación-empezó a decir aun teniendo su mirada implacable-y cuando vengo Adelt me muestra la primera foto de mi…nieto-ella sacó de su bolso la imagen de la ecografía del bebé de chitoge. La contempló un momento y siguió hablando- le sujeté del cuello de su camisa exigiendo una explicación. Cuando me contó los detalles de cómo ocurrió y que otras niñas estaban embarazadas del mismo chico…nunca pensé que podría sentir tanta ira hacia alguien.

Raku chilló por lo bajo.

-pero no pensé en ningún momento en matarte.

"eso…eso es bueno supongo" pensó el chico.

-lo primero que se me ocurrió fue regalarte como esclavo a algún _cartel _en México.

-eeeekk- un chillido se escapó de su garganta.

-mi intención al venir aquí era otorgarle una beca a mi hija en una institución fundada por nuestra compañía. También se las ofrecí a las demás.

"¿beca? ¿Institución?" Pensó "¿Ella era la persona que el señor kirisaki se refería? Pudo haberlo mencionado al menos para irme preparando mentalmente (-_-'). Espera, ¿las compañías pueden tener sus propias instituciones de enseñanza? Nunca había escuchado eso."

- chitoge y las demás se negaron-raku se sorprendió por eso- les sugerí que podrían pagarse cuidadoras bien preparadas para cuidar a los bebés mientras ellas terminaban sus estudios…resulta que todas querían cuidar de los bebes ellas mismas… ¿sabes lo que me dijo chitoge cuando insistí?

-¿q…que?-alcanzó a decir raku.

-me dijo "no quiero ser como tú"- dejó de hablar y ahora cambio su expresión por una dolida- no puedo culparte por eso, fui yo quien me gané esas palabras por no estar con mi hija por tanto tiempo-suspiró y repuso su expresión seria- muchacho, te ofrezco lo mismo. Una beca en la institución Garden de Flower Company ¿la aceptaras?

-¿lo…lo dice en serio?

-yo siempre hablo en serio-contestó ahora con una sonrisa-descuida, mi enojo hacia ti ya pasó. Sé que eres un buen chico y alguien capaz.

Raku exhaló aliviado.

-muchas gracias Hana-san-dijo con ánimo- voy a aceptar su beca y no pienso decepcionarla.

-sé que no lo harás-esbozó una sonrisa- de cualquier forma les dije que la oferta de la beca seguirá en pie hasta que lo deseen. Les aconsejé realizar otro tipo de cursos mientras tanto y esperar que sus bebés cumplan el primer año para empezar una carrera.

"eso es un alivio, no quería admitir que mantener a 4 hijos y 4 mujeres por mi cuenta era una idea alocada" pensó raku.

- ahora quiero preguntarte otra cosa-prosiguió Hana.

-si?

-Adelt me comentó que no quieres ser un padre ausente.

-por supuesto que no.

-¿y que hay de tu propias necesidades románticas?

-eh? Necesidades románticas?

-ya sabes. Una pareja… ¿escogerás a alguna de ellas?

-¿huh? ¡¿Qué está preguntando?!-la cara de raku se enrojeció.

-¿no piensas en eso?

-Hana-san-le habló en tono serio- todas ellas están embarazadas de mis hijos, no puedo hacer preferencias. Las cuatro necesitan mi apoyo por igual.

Hana se quedó pensativa un momento. Luego esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

-tienes razón-afirmó ella, poniéndose de pie- es muy pronto para pensar en cosas complicadas.

Hana tomó su bolso y se puso sus gafas de sol para salir.

-¿a dónde va?- preguntó raku.

-a hacer negocios obviamente- respondió ella.

"oh…claro" pensó raku.

-por favor dile a chitoge que no estoy enojada por lo que me dijo.

-podrías decírselo usted misma.

-si la vuelvo a ver seguro ambas lloraremos, no sería correcto llegar con mi rostro enrojecido por el llanto a mi reunión importante. Hablaremos en mi tiempo libre en la noche.

Hana estuvo a punto de salir y se detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a encarar al chico.

-antes que se me olvide, recordé algo sobre el colgante tuyo.

Raku espabiló y se llevó la mano al pecho para palpar el accesorio bajo las ropas.

-¿quieres saber?-raku lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-ya no quiero aferrarme al pasado-respondió con seriedad- quiero ver hacia el futuro.

Hana quedó perpleja por la seriedad del chico y luego le volvió a sonreír.

-así es como un hombre debe hablar-dicho eso salió del apartamento.

Raku suspiró aliviado nuevamente. Subió los escalones hasta la segunda plata y tocó la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. La que abrió fue tachibana.

-¿todo bien raku-sama?

-todo salió muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿puedo hablar con chitoge?

Tachibana asintió y se hizo a un lado. No le había prestado atención antes al cuarto porque_ algo_ simplemente lo hipnotizó. Era una cuarto tan amplio como el suyo, solo que en este estaban cuatro camas sencillas acomodadas paralelamente, había una gran closet y tenía baño propio y también un televisor enorme. En una de las camas se veía un bulto bajo la sabana, en las otras estaban las chicas con expresiones preocupadas.

Raku se acercó a la cama con el bulto y hablo suavemente.

-chitoge…no tienes por qué sentirte mal, tu mama no está enojada

-en serio?-chitoge salió fuera de las sabanas con su rostro húmedo de lagrimas

-ella volverá a la noche y podrán hacer las paces-el rostro de ella se iluminó aún más y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de las manos-, y sabes? Me acaba de dar una beca.

-felicitaciones raku-sama- dijo marika.

- también me dijo que todas ustedes optaron por cuidar a los bebes-ellas pegaron un respingo casi imperceptible al escuchar sus palabras- descuiden, estudiaré muy duro y además les ofreceré mi ayuda en lo que pueda-afirmó- de seguro será difícil, pero no hay que rendirse.

Los rostros de todas se llenaron de brillos y sonrieron cálidamente.

-kyaaa ¡raku-sama!- exclamó marika abrazando a raku por primera vez en semanas.

-oye marika ¡no lo abraces así nada más!- refunfuñó chitoge jalándolo del brazo.

-pero él dijo que nos daría su apoyo y para mí esto es sumamente necesario-respondió la pelirroja estrechando al chico entre sus brazos.

-¡eso no es nada necesario!- recalcó tsugumi furiosa jalando a marika.

-tranquilícense, quieren? Recuerden que no pueden propasarse con los esfuerzos-dijo raku en tono serio- a estas alturas un abrazo no es la gran cosa.

-es cierto- interrumpió Paula- lo mejor para solucionar esto es un abrazo para cada una.

-EEHHH?!- gritaron todos ruborizados, excepto marika.

-es apoyo emocional-argumentó la pequeña hitman.

-bu…bueno, viéndolo de esa forma-dijo raku tímidamente- ¿Qué tal un abrazo grupal?

Antes que pudieran contestar raku extendió sus brazos y acercó a chitoge y tsugumi hacia él. pudo sentir como se tensaban por el contacto.

"hace tres meses no se me habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo semejante" pensó raku con un poco de remordimiento por no pensar bien sus acciones.

-kosaki-chan-dijo chitoge por lo bajo-faltas tú.

Raku alzó la vista y miró a kosaki que estaba roja totalmente. Ella asintió y tímidamente se reunió con ellos en el abrazo grupal.

Se separaron después de un par de segundos al notar la sonrisa boba de paula.

-saben…podríamos ir a preparar el almuerzo-dijo raku para eliminar la tensión del ambiente. Todas asintieron y los siguieron rumbo a la cocina.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno quizá este capítulo no quedó tan largo ni lleno de trama como los anteriores, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Seguiré escribiendo y me de otro golpe de inspiración en el futuro cercano. Estoy abierto a sugerencias por parte de mis lectores si desean escribirlas en un review o en un mensaje privado…bueno me despido y nos leemos luego.


	7. Barriguitas

**Capítulo 7: Barriguitas.**

_Estaba atado de manos y pies. Se retorcía como un pez fuera del agua tratando de zafarse de los brazos de sus captores. Daba gritos ahogados por esa mordaza y no veía nada por el saco que cubría su cabeza. Lo sentaron bruscamente sobre una silla y removieron el saco. Vio a un par de hombre extranjeros bien robustos, uno tenía un bigote poblado y cabello canoso, el otro estaba rapado y tenía un tatuaje que se asomaba por fuera de la camisa a la derecha de su cuello. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en medio de la selva. Había unas cabañas de donde sacaban bultos y los ponían en un camión. Otro hombre más delgado se acercó a ellos y habló en una lengua extranjera._

_-¿órale y este chino que?-preguntó._

_-fue un regalo-respondió el del bigote._

_-¿a poco ya hay tantos chinos que hasta los regalan?-exclamó el flaco._

_-no es chino-intervino el calvo- es japonés._

_-pos cual es la diferencia?_

_- unos son más achinaos que los otros, no?_

_-y que vamos a hacer con él carnal?-preguntó de nuevo el flaco._

_-ha pues yo creo que me lo voy a culear- dijo el del bigote._

_-tu siempre tan cabron._

-AH- raku dio un grito y se levantó de golpe. Sudaba mucho y tenía el corazón desbocado. Después de unos segundos se tranquilizó y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse el rostro.

"definitivamente no quiero terminar como esclavo de un cartel" pensó raku mientras se secaba la cara "a todo esto… ¿Cómo pude entender el _español_?_"_

Chequeó el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, vio que eran las siete de la mañana. El chico arregló su cama, algo que le tomó un poco de tiempo debido a las proporciones de la misma. Salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la mesa ya estaba preparada y se percibía un suculento aroma.

-buenos días joven ichijo- saludó Honda desde la cocina cercana al comedor.

-bu…buenos días Honda-san- saludó.

-¿toma café o té en la mañana?-preguntó la mujer que aparte de su usual traje negro tenia puesto un delantal blanco.

-té-respondió él saliendo de su asombro.

La mujer tomó una taza y le sirvió un té cuyo aroma era exquisito. Raku tomó asiento y le dio un sorbo, su lengua bailó dentro de su boca.

-está muy bueno-reconoció el chico.

Honda le sirvió el resto del desayuno, había sopa de miso, arroz, verduras hervidas y otras delicias. Definitivamente un desayuno completo.

-gracias Honda-san-le dijo- pero no es necesario que nos prepare el desayuno, yo pensaba hacerlo.

-por favor no ponga tanta carga en usted joven ichijo- le contestó terminándole de servir- debería aceptar toda la ayuda que se le ofrece.

Raku agachó la mirada, suspiró resignado y le dio otro sorbo a su té.

-buenos días _ragu_-sama -raku alzó su vista al escuchar la voz de marika y se atragantó con su bebida- el desayuno… huele bien…

Los ojos del chico se desorbitaron al admirar a las cuatro chicas acercándose a la mesa. Todavía estaban en pijamas, las cuales eran de una sola pieza. Bien cortas y de tiras, dejando ver en su totalidad las piernas y los brazos hasta los hombros. La de chitoge era rosa, la de kosaki era verde claro con un moño rosa en el pecho, la de tsugumi azul y la de marika era amarilla. Aunque eran holgadas y no dejaban apreciar sus vientres hinchados.

-buenos días señoritas-saludó Honda. Raku solo pudo emitir más sonidos de hombre ahogado ¿Cómo podían presentarse ante él así?

-muemos ias-balbuceó tsugumi.

-buenos…días-saludó kosaki con voz apagada.

-comida…-balbuceó chitoge con los ojos entre cerrados. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que todas tenían una expresiones decaídas.

"¿están medio dormidas?" pensó raku sin parpadear viendo a esas chicas caminando hacia la mesa, tambaleándose como flores ante el viento, parecían que se fueran a caer. Por fortuna todas se sentaron sin problemas y Honda les sirvió el desayuno. Empezaron a comer aun teniendo esas expresiones.

Raku trató de calmarse y no pensar en esas cosas. Se enfocó en su desayuno, también empezó a comer. Estaba realmente delicioso. Poco después todos terminaron. chitoge fue la que más comió.

"creo que él bebe es tan glotón como la madre" pensó raku divertido.

-ahhh eso estuvo delicioso-exclamó chiotge saliendo de su estado zurumbático.

-realmente estuvo muy bueno- siguió tsugumi.

-fufufuf no subestimen a honda cuando se trate de cocina- dijo marika.

Todas parecían ya estar despiertas y con sus cinco sentidos alertas.

-¿oigan que tal si practicamos nuestros ejercicios juntas?-preguntó chitoge- sería más divertido de esa forma.

-tienes razón chitoge-chan-afirmó kosaki.

-buena idea milady-siguió tsugumi.

-supongo que no estaría mal hacerlo en grupo- concluyó marika.

-oigan acaban de comer-dijo raku llamó la atención de todas- no se esfuercen más de la cuenta o terminaran vomitando.

Todas quedaron con la expresión congelada viendo a raku con ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿raku cuando llegaste?!- exclamó chitoge.

-eh? Yo ya estaba aquí cuando ustedes llegaron- dijo el chico incrédulo.

Chitoge que estaba a su lado se miró a sí misma. Pareció percatarse que estaba usando solo ese pijama. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, lo mismo ocurrió para las demás que se encogieron en su lugar.

"¿ahora paso desapercibido?" pensó raku con tristeza

-bu…bu…bueno días raku-saludó chitoge, abrazándose. En ese punto ya lo habría golpeado, pero ella se apegó a su palabra de no usar su fuerza descomunal.

"rayos ahora estoy nervioso porque ellas también están nerviosas" pensó él "ah ya sé"

-Honda-san déjame ayudarla con los platos-raku se levantó y comenzó a ayudar a la mujer de traje negro a lavar la vajilla. Las chicas aprovecharon esta oportunidad y se escabulleron de regreso a su cuarto.

El chico emitió una risa nasal pensando lo infantil que parecían, no pudo evitar mirarlas de reojo desde el lavamanos. Una vez terminado regresó a su cuarto.

"¿Qué haré el día de hoy?" se preguntaba "ellas necesitaran algo? Ayer vi que el refrigerador reventaba con comida…hmmm significa que no necesitan nada?"

Raku tomó los libros sobre embarazos y las notas que había hecho de estos. Se sentó en el escritorio en su cuarto para estar más cómodo. Revisó las notas que tenían información para los primeros meses. Una de esas decía: a partir del tercer mes el abultamiento del vientre será notorio.

La imagen de ellas en ropa interior volvió a su cabeza, sus mejillas ardieron y su pulso se aceleró.

"que estoy pensando? Acaso ahora estoy obsesionado con sus barrigas" se recriminó "no, espera. Esto es un asunto serio. Sus vientres crecerán y ya no podrán ocultarlo de las demás personas…posiblemente será duro para ellas"

Raku se puso a leer otro libro que tenía sobre embarazos, decía cosas similares a los anteriores. Hablaba sobre ejercicios, dietas, síntomas, fases, etc. Una de las indicaciones le llamó la atención: se recomienda aplicar en el vientre una crema tópica especial para embarazadas desde que el abdomen empieza a crecer.

"Oh esto no lo sabía" pensó raku "me pregunto si ellas ya compraron esto…supongo que debo preguntarles"

Raku bajó a la primera planta y encontró a las chicas haciendo ejercicio frente al televisor de la sala. Estaban usando sudaderas y camisas de manga corta, chitoge tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-con esto se ha terminado la sesión, gracias por su esfuerzo- dijo la instructora en el video, dando por terminado los ejercicios.

-eso no fue la gran cosa-dijo chitoge estirándose- siento que no hice nada en absoluto.

-por favor mi lady recuerde que no debe extralimitarse- le reprochó las chicas.

-uhmm oigan- raku llamó su atención, todas se voltearon a verlo y nuevamente quedó en shock.

Las blusas de todas eran algo justas y estas si dejaban ver la circunferencia en sus vientres.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- preguntó chitoge con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- ¿no me digas que tienes un fetiche por embarazadas?

-eh? Que? ¡NO!

-ah raku sama usted puede verme todo lo que quiera-marika se puso de perfil y alisó sus ropas para hacer notar aún más la curvatura de su vientre.

-¡ya dije que no!

-eres lo peor…deja de mirar o si no…uh uuuhhh -tsugumi quiso hacer una de sus típicas amenazas, pero se encogió ante la mirada de raku.

- dije que no es eso-retomó su tono serio-, realmente me preocupo por ustedes.

Esa frase solo puso el ambiente más tenso.

-quería preguntarles si tienen productos para la piel especiales para el embarazo.

-hmm? Hay ese tipo de productos?- preguntó chitoge.

-creo que leí eso en alguna parte- intervino kosaki.

-yo si lo sabía pero no los he comprado-dijo tsgumi.

-yo tampoco los tengo- añadió marika.

-ya veo- raku suspiró- supongo que iré a la farmacia que está cerca de aquí.

Raku regresó a su cuarto y se cambió su típico kimono por sus ropas casuales. Tomó el dinero que su padre le había dado, era mucho. No sabía cuánto tomar puesto que no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de productos. "supongo que lo tomaré todo" pensó.

Cuando se dispuso a salir encontró a kosaki también con sus ropas habituales enfrente de la puerta.

-¿o…onodera?

-quiero acompañarte ichijo-kun-dijo la chica.

-a…acompañarme?- ella asintió. El chico no pudo evitar bajar la vista y examinar el área abdominal de ella. No se notaba el abultamiento

-humm te preocupa que ande contigo en mi estado?-preguntó llevándose las manos al estomago

-ah?...¡NO! ¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a responder- es solo que acabas de hacer ejercicio.

-tranquilo…no fue tanto…-raku examinó su expresión. Estaba algo desesperada, se sentiría mal si la rechazaba.

-si tu estas bien por ni no hay problema.

_En frente de la farmacia_

"hmm dije que no hay problema pero…" pensaba raku mirando de reojo a Onodera que temblaba como gelatina y estaba roja como un tomate "¡no puedo entrar junto a ella y pedir crema para embarazadas! ¡Eso es como prácticamente gritarlo!"

-humm ichijo-kun…

-ah no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu puedes ir a comprar otra cosa mientras yo termino aquí.

-ah si tienes razón-dijo ella aliviada- vi una tienda de dulces japoneses, les compraré algo a las demás.

Raku suspiró al verla irse y entró a la farmacia. Trató de parecer lo más calmado posible cuando ordenó cuatro potes de crema.

"uff esto es difícil de lidiar" pensó raku "la forma como me miró el farmacéutico decía que se hacía una idea de mi situación"

-ichijo-kun- le llamó kosaki-aquí tengo una caja de _daifukus._

Raku sonrió y se ofreció a llevar también esa caja. Los dos regresaron al apartamento enseguida. Estaban conversando de cosas triviales en el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron a la entrada kosaki se tambaleó y su mirada se oscureció. Raku se apresuró a sostenerla dejando caer la bolsa con las cremas al suelo. Por suerte no dejó caer la caja de daifukus.

-¿estás bien onodera?- preguntó preocupado.

-sí, estoy bien- respondió ella aferrándose a él- fue solo un mareo.

"realmente espero que sea eso" pensó preocupado.

-raku?

-kosaki?

Se dieron la vuelta y sus corazones dieron un vuelco al ver a sus amigos de lentes

-sh…shuu

-ruri…-chan

Se percataron que estaban muy juntos. kosaki trató de alejarse pero raku superó su avergüenza y la aferró con firmeza por miedo a que se cayera.

-no me digan que…finalmente ustedes dos…?- ruri parecía estar atónita.

-a esto…esto es…-balbuceaba raku despegándose un poco de kosaki, pero sin dejar de sostenerla.

-oooh raku finalmente tomaste una decisión importante- exclamó shuu con su sonrisa pícara e irritante.

Raku recordó que ellos no sabían la verdad sobre ese asunto. A penas se graduaron Shuu fue a hacer un curso de fotografía en una ciudad vecina y ruri decidió realizar un curso intensivo de alto nivel de inglés en la misma ciudad ¡esa misma ciudad donde estaban ellos ahora!

"¡¿Cómo no recordé eso?!" pensaba raku "¿ahora qué hago? ¿se los digo?...estos dos tienen muy buen ojo (a pesar de usar gafas) de seguro lo sabrán con solo mirarla"

Raku se terminó de separar de kosaki viendo que se podía sostener por si sola.

-¡estoy tan feliz por ti kosaki!- a pesar de que ella no mostraba tanto sus emociones, esta vez sí lo hiso y abrazó a su mejor amiga. Su expresión de felicidad cambió a una anonada de golpe. Se separó de ella y miró el abdomen de kosaki.

-kosaki…estas…-la chica bajita miró a su amiga que estaba lagrimeando y con la cara roja.

-oye raku ¿qué tienes aquí?-raku se dio la vuelta y vio que shuu recogiendo la bolsa con los potes de crema. Se la arrebató de golpe, pero ya era muy tarde. La expresión del chico de lentes se había vuelto inusualmente seria. Analizó detenidamente a kosaki y pareció confirmar sus sospechas.

-ichijo-kun…-la voz de ruri se escuchaba graves y sus ojos parecían irradiar ira- se puede saber…?

-ruri-le llamó shuu- este no es un buen lugar para discutirlo.

La chica de lentes se reprimió.

-ah bueno…-intervino raku- pueden subir a nuestro apartamento y hablamos con calma.

-¿viven aquí?-preguntó shuu señalando el edificio.

-eh sí, mi viejo nos lo otorgó- raku pasó la tarjeta por la hendija y digitó la clave.

"esto no va ser agradable" pensaba raku preocupado "tengo que al menor decirles algo antes que se enteren de todo"

Raku oprimió el botón para pedir el ascensor y se dio la vuelta para hablar. Tuvo que callarse al ver que otro residente del edificio entró y se subió al ascensor junto con ellos. Para su mala fortuna ese inquilino vivía en el penúltimo piso del edificio. No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada.

El ascensor se abrió y raku se apresuró a salir.

-escuchen-les dijo temblando como gelatina- miyamoto solo prométeme que te vas a mantener tranquila.

La chica de lentes torció la boca

-vamos ruri-chan- shuu le puso una mano en el hombro- ellos son nuestros amigos. Merecen nuestro apoyo y comprensión.

Ruri chasqueó su lengua y asintió. Raku suspiró aliviado y abrió la puerta.

-ah ya regresaron-saludó chitoge que estaba sentada viendo televisión con las demás. Saltó de su puesto al ver que ruri y shuu se encontraban con ellos.

Las tres ya estaban usando sus ropas casuales, pero eso no era obstáculo para la mirada penetrante de la pareja de lentes.

La quijada de ruri se desplomó y shuu quedó catatónico. Tsugumi se abrazó el vientre y marika solo se limitó a desviar la mirada.

-ya que están de visita les iré a preparar té-dijo raku.

Ruri a una gran velocidad le propinó un punta pie en la entrepierna al chico que le nubló la vista.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, la verdad siento que hice un esfuerzo considerable tratando de imitar el humor nisekoiresko, espero que me haya salido bien y les haya hecho gracia XD. Otra cosa, recuerden que ruri y shuu fueron los únicos en la serie que notaron que tsugumi era mujer cuando estaba usando sus ropas masculinas (exceptuando a chitoge por que la conocía desde pequeña) sin mencionar que shuu hace buenas estimaciones de las medidas de las chicas, por eso asumí que tenían buena vista mientras usen gafas.

No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, etc. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	8. charla de chicos y chicas

**Capítulo 8: charla de chicos y chicas**

-estas bien- Shuu le ofreció un vaso con agua al pobre raku que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala con una cara totalmente pálida.

-si por bien te refieres a que ya no tengo que preocuparme por futuros hijos?- preguntó con sarcasmo- sí, si estoy bien.

Shuu rio por lo bajo y tomó asiento en un sillón al lado. Raku lo miró de reojo, a diferencia de su típica expresión sonriente que irritaba a cualquiera, tenía una sonrisa comprensiva. Las chicas, por su lado, subieron a la segunda planta para hablar.

-de seguro te preguntas como terminé en esta situación-dijo raku rompiendo el contacto visual.

-obviamente-respondió él- siempre me causaba gracia lo poco decisivo que eras y ahora veo que esperas cuatro hijos con cuatro diferentes chicas…siendo honesto por pirmera vez no estoy celoso de tu situación- volvió a esbozar su sonrisa de gato.

Raku suspiró y tragó para suavizar el nudo en su garganta.

-sucedió dos meses antes de graduarnos. Nos reunimos para pasar un buen rato antes que empezara la temporada de exámenes…tu estaba ahí por cierto.

-eh? Yo?...que raro, no recuerdo.

-En medio de los juegos yo les brindé unos bombones de chocolate que resultaron ser de whisky. Las chicas se volvieron locas, terminaste siendo noqueado por tachibana y casi te rompe la espalda.

-oh así que esa es la razón por la que tuve que usar un bastón por tres días.

Raku contuvo una risa y siguió hablando.

-las chicas me amarraron a una mesa y… ya te puedes imaginar el resto.

-que mal- suspiró shuu- y después terminaron viviendo todos juntos aquí? es increíble que todos los padres aceptaran.

-si…ni yo mismo me lo creía. Supongo que logré convencerlos cuando dije que deseaba cuidar de ellas y de mis hijos.

-hablas como un protagonista que obtuvo el harem ending.

-hey eso no es gracioso-repuso raku seriamente- paula ya me hiso ese tipo de comentarios y siguen sin causarme gracia.

Shuu, por primera desde que raku lo conocía, se acomodó sus lentes. Muy similar a la forma que Claude suele hacerlo. Los cristales brillaron por un momento y luego dejaron ver sus ojos entrecerrados.

-raku voy a hacer mis principios a un lado y hablarte con franqueza. A excepción de marika que siempre gritaba sus sentimientos nunca notaste que el resto estaban enamoradas de ti.

-eh? De que hablas?

-onodera estuvo enamorada de ti desde muchos años, te lo dije cuando me revelaste que tú y kirisaki-san no eran una verdadera pareja… pero no me hiciste caso y ni tu ni ella tuvieron el valor de confesarse, luego con el tiempo adquiriste tanta familiaridad con kirsaki-san que el hecho de pensar en no seguir fingiendo ser su novio te causó sentimientos contradictorios. Eso te volvió aún más indeciso. Eso es para reírse.

"suena como un fan molesto por un manga..." pensó raku

-después de conocerte kirisaki-san se enamoró de ti y lo mismo ocurrió con seishiro-chan.

-wow ¡espera un momento! Lo que dices es una locura.

-hablo muy en serio.

-Dejando a un lado a chitoge, tsugumi nunca supo la verdad sobre mi relación falsa. No hay forma que se haya enamorado de alguien que tiene una novia

-eso no la detuvo raku…es exactamente esa insensibilidad a la que me refiero.

Raku estuvo un momento pensativo. Lo que decía era simplemente ridículo "¿cuatro chicas enamoradas de mí? Eso es absurdo" pensó raku

"mejor no le digo sobre Haru-chan y yui-nee" pensó shuu leyendo la mente de su amigo "ya es demasiado con lo que tiene que tiene que lidiar"

-aun si lo que dices es verdad ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Ya no puedo pensar de forma egoísta.

-Tu nunca has pensado de forma egoísta y esa es la razón de por qué eras tan popular, a pesar de no ser consciente de ello-shuu esbozó una sonrisa y se acomodó en el sofá- solo te pido que no cometas los mismos errores, por el momento cuida de ellas y cuando llegué el tiempo no dudes en decir la verdad que está en tu corazón.

Raku soltó una risa nasal.

-Hana-san me dijo algo parecido.

En la habitación de las chicas. Ruri otra vez estaba con la mandíbula desencajada, observando a esas cuatro chicas encogiéndose en su lugar con las caras rojas como tomate. Sentadas a lo largo de una cama.

-déjenme ver si entendí-dijo la chica de lentes colocándose un dedo en la sien derecha- nos reunimos un día en la casa de ichijo-kun, nos embriagamos con bombones de whisky, yo y maiko-kun quedamos inconscientes mientras ustedes…¡¿lo violaron?!

Las cuatro asintieron mientras echaban humo.

-luego me llevaron a mi cargada a mí y a los demás a nuestras casas y fingieron que eso nunca pasó?

Volvieron a asentir.

-eso…eso es algo tan…no tengo palabras para describirlo- ruri ahora se quitó los lentes y con la yema de los dedos apretó la parte de la nariz entre sus ojos, como si le doliera la cabeza.

-lamento no haberte dicho nada ruri-chan-intervino kosaki- estabas a punto de viajar y no quería preocuparte.

-¡¿Cómo estás diciendo eso kosaki?!-exclamó ruri levantándose de su puesto- sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo.

Ruri se arrodilló enfrente de su amiga y la abrazó tiernamente. Colocando su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-y lo mismo va para las demás.

-muchas gracias ruri-chan-agradeció chitoge.

-realmente se lo agradezco miyamoto-sama-siguió tsugumi.

-supongo que debo agradecerte-terminó marika.

Ruri se irguió y esbozó una sonrisa cálida, bastante para alguien que no suele sonreír.

-ahora quiero que me digan en detalle lo que planean?

-eh? Lo que planeamos?-preguntó kosaki confundida.

-acaso piensan vivir en este apartamento con ichijo-kun por el resto de sus vidas?

Las chicas pegaron un respingo. Hablar sobre un futuro lejano era un tema delicado.

"awawawa vivir junto a ichijou kun el resto de mi vida sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero estar también con los demás…tengo que admitir que sería raro" pensó kosaki

"vivir con él por siempre. Eso…eso es demasiado…pero él dijo que quería cuidar de sus hijos,…aunque puede hacerlo aun si no vivimos juntos…pero que haré si insiste en vivir en el mismo sitio?" pensó chitoge con sentimientos contradictorios.

"miyamoto-sama tiene razón. llegará el punto en que tendremos tomar caminos separados, la poligamia no es legal en Japón después de todo" tsugumi se imaginó por un momento a ichijou un poco mayor llevándola a su cuarto y diciéndole con voz seductora: tsugumi…esta noche es tu turno "Gagh ¡¿pero que estoy pensando?!"

"quiero vivir con raku-sama el resto de mi vida, pero ya no estoy en ninguna posición de negarme si las demás optan por lo mismo" pensó marika con desgana.

Ruri vio que las chicas se incomodaron en extremo y suspiró.

-bien, no se esfuercen por pensar en eso ahora.

-s…si tienes razón ruri-chan aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso ajajaja- respondió kosaki nerviosa.

-¿Qué hay del cuarto donde dormirán los bebes?-preguntó ruri.

-hay un cuarto al lado donde están cuatro cunas y muchos juguetes aun sin desempacar-contestó kosaki- la ropa que usaran la compraremos cuando sepamos el género de los bebes en la próxima ecografía.

-esta vez iré con ustedes- contestó ruri.

-¿y…y tu curso?

-no importa, faltaré de ser necesario.

-ru…ruri-chaaann- kosaki no pudo contener sus lágrimas de alegría y esta vez fue ella la que la abrazó.

Después fueron al cuarto de al lado. Ruri apreció las cuatro cunas que todavía estaban en sus cajas y una gran cantidad de juguetes empacados puestos en repisas.

Bajaron a la primera planta y encontraron a los chicos hablando.

-oh ya terminaron su charla de chicas?- preguntó shuu con su típica sonrisa de gato.

-si- contestó ruri y luego se dirigió a raku- quiero disculparme contigo ichijou-kun, actué sin pensar.

-ah…no, no te preocupes por eso. Me alegro que entiendas la situación.

-bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí que tal una merienda?-sugirió chitoge.

-¡¿alguien dijo merienda?!-exclamó paula saliendo de la nada.

- les serviré algo adecuado-dijo Honda saliendo de una entrada secreta detrás de un cuadro.

-no hay problema siempre y cuando no coman de mas-dijo raku- y me refiero a ti chitoge que eres la que mas vomita.

-kyaa ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso en frente de las visitas?!-exclamó chitoge totalmente avergonzada y dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

"ooohhh realmente que no me golpee con su fuerza descomunal ha sido un gran beneficio" pensó raku divertido.

-por cierto-dijo el chico después que chitoge se calmara- ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

-ah? Preguntas que hacíamos?-shuu esbozó una sonrisa ladina y sus lentes brillaron con vigor- ¡ruri-chan y yo estábamos en una cita!

…..

-¡¿CITA?!-exclamaron todos contemplando a shuu rodeando a ruri con su brazo.

-¿acaso ustedes dos…?- raku no terminó la pregunta.

Ver por primera vez a ruri con la cara roja por la vergüenza aclaró sus dudas.

-kyaa ruri-chan ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-exclamó chitoge.

-tu…tu no me dijiste lo del embarazo así que estamos a mano-contestó ruri aun estando roja.

-bien hecho miyamoto-sama-dijo tsugumi.

-oh vaya eso si fue inesperado- comentó marika.

-¿Cómo pudo conquistarte este pervertido?- preguntó chitoge

-ohh que cruel eres kirisaki-san…ruri-chan defiéndeme.

-esa fama te la ganaste tu solo, no me metas en eso.

-pero soy tu novio.

Raku contempló esa escena graciosa. Se sintió aliviado al ver que seguían contando con el apoyo de sus viejos amigos.

"tomar una decisión?" pensó él "debo escoger entre la chica que me gustó desde el principio, la que es mi novia falsa y una amiga cercana, con la que compartí los momentos más peligrosos de mi vida y con la que me comprometieron y declara sus sentimientos abiertamente…" el chico volvió a suspirar "que raro…ahora es difícil imaginar mi vida sin ellas"

**Notas del autor:**

La verdad, dejando la modestia aparte, siento que en este capítulo me apegué muy bien al estilo del manga, aunque dándole mi toque personal. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, dudas, críticas, etc. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	9. pataditas

**Capítulo 9: pataditas (parte 1)**

Raku despertó otra mañana en los últimos días de su vacaciones. Como ritual veía los cuadros que tenían las imágenes de la ecografía de las chicas colgadas en la pared. A su izquierda estaban la que hicieron a los dos meses "un día bastante vergonzoso" pensó raku y a la derecha estaban las imágenes tomadas cumplidos los tres meses de embarazo "otro día vergonzoso". Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, tsugumi y tachibana esperaban varones y chitoge y kosaki esperaban niñas. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo con solo pensar que algún día sería papa.

Bajó a la planta baja y empezó a ayudar a honda a preparar el desayuno. Después de insistir logró convencerla de al menos dejarlo hacer eso.

-buenos días-escucharon un coro de voces femeninas. Al darse la vuelta raku vio a tsugumi, kosaki tachibana y chitoge acercarse a la mesa. Estaban usando nuevamente sus piyamas de una pieza, ahora ni siquiera esas podían disimular las barrigas bien crecidas. Su contextura física se habia vuelto más gruesa por el aumento de peso.

"ya no les da vergüenza estar en frente de mí solo en pijama" pensó raku mientras servía un desayuno que cuyas cantidades eran comparables con el festín de un rey

Las chicas se sentaron y devoraron la comida en cuestión de minutos. Chitoge comió como un sayajin saliendo de un ayuno. raku regresó a su cuarto para sentarse en su escritorio y seguir leyendo un libro sobre cuidado de bebes.

"uhmm esto también es un tema delicado" pensó el chico le yendo una parte que explicaba el _síndrome de muerte súbita del lactante, _en el que los bebes de menos de un año mueren sin razón aparente. Aunque daban algunas precauciones sobre posibles causas.

"supongo que no debería preocuparme por los bebes de tsugumi y chitoge. Esas dos son las más saludables. Tachibana por otro lado…"

Cerró el libro y bajó a la planta baja para verificar que estuvieran haciendo sus ejercicios. Efectivamente las encontró realizando los movimientos indicados por la instructora en el video, estaban usando ropas bastantes holgadas para mayor movilidad. Notó entonces que marika no estaba con ellas.

-oigan y tachibana?-preguntó

-dijo que descansaría el día de hoy, dijo que se sentía cansada-respondió chitoge sin dejar de hacer ejercicio- Honda-san se encuentra con ella en el cuarto.

Guiado por la preocupación, raku volvió a subir rumbo al cuarto de las chicas. Tocó la puerta y preguntó si podía entrar. Honda le abrió.

-¿se encuentra bien tachibana?-preguntó raku.

-aparentemente no es nada grave- contestó ella- sus últimos exámenes no mostraron nada fuera de lo común, quizá solo este cansada por el peso extra del bebe.

-¿puedo verla?

-claro que puede-honda se hiso a un lado para darle paso a raku. Cuando entró vio a marika acostada en su cama.

-raku-sama-susurró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-solo algo cansada. No tiene por qué preocuparse, recuerde que el doctor dijo que podría experimentar cansancios aun después del primer trimestre.

-aun así no puedo quedarme tranquilo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-humm raku sama-habló marika-¿podría pedirle un favor?

-claro, lo que quieras- respondió raku.

-¿podría…untarme la crema para la piel?

-ah?-raku quedó anonadado al ver el rostro enrojecido de marika. Nuevamente era una de sus peticiones extravagantes, solo que esta vez parecía realmente avergonzada-tachibana…eso es algo…

- significaría mucho para mí, raku-sama- interrumpió con un tono y ojos suplicantes.

Raku suspiró derrotado. Tomó la crema que estaba en el tocador y volvió a tomar asiento en la cama. Marika corrió la sabana hasta por debajo de su abdomen y se subió el pijama hasta el pecho, descubriendo su hinchado vientre. Raku se untó un poco de crema en la mano, tragó grueso y de forma vacilante pasó su mano sobre la piel de ella. No lo hiso con fuerza, solo suficiente para que fuera un roce. Su pulso iba en aumento y podía sentir su mejilla arder por el rubor. Miró de reojo a tachibana que estaba igual de roja y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Raku se sintió cautivado. De todas, ella era la que ponía mucho más en riesgo al querer tener ese hijo. "por favor…" pensó "quiero que ambos estén bien" como respuesta raku sintió un movimiento en la palma de su mano. La retiró asustado al no saber lo que era.

-ra…ra…raku-sa…sama…-balbuceó tachibana-el…el bebé…

-¿Qué…que pasa?

-está pateando-respondió ella.

-¿Qué?

-ponga su mano aquí, rápido.

Raku puso su mano temblorosa en el lugar donde tachibana le indicaba. Pudo sentir unos leves movimientos bajo la piel. Era una sensación increible.

-estoy…estoy tan feliz-dijo tachibana con voz rota- mi bebé…

-si-contestó raku aun sin salir del asombro- el hecho que patee es signo de buena salud.

Tachibana soltó un sollozo y puso su mano sobre la de raku.

-raku-sama…

-descuida-le dijo- tengo la esperanza que ambos estarán bien.

Ella asintió sin decir nada y se limpió las lágrimas. Raku escuchó la puerta abrirse y las demás chicas entraron.

-¿oye raku que haces?-preguntó chitoge recelosa al ver a raku con sus manos sobre el vientre de marika.

-el bebé de tachibana acaba de patear-se apresuró a decir.

-EEHH!?-exclamaron todas.

-eso es genial- dijo kosaki.

-no puede ser, el suyo pateo antes que el mío-exclamó chitoge.

-ufufufu parece que llevo la ventaja- respondió tachibana recuperando sus aires de superioridad, chitoge le gruñó por lo bajo.

-descuide mi lady, de seguro su bebé no tardará en hacerlo- le animó tsugumi.

"no es una competencia" pensó raku.

-que el bebé patee es signo de buena salud-dijo kosaki- realmente me alegro por ti marika-chan.

Con ese comentario todas comprendieron la situación de la chica pelirroja y sonrieron tiernamente.

-en fin, esperemos estés bien para la tarde- dijo chitoge quitándose la camisa- hoy hay nuevos artiuclos en ropa de maternidad y para bebé en el centro comercial.

-es cierto, vi unos sujetadores muy lindos en la página web-siguió kosaki despojándose de sus ropas.

-creo que es lo más conveniente- admitió tsgumi desvistiéndose- mis sujetadores me están quedando ajustados.

-ohh ¡¿tus senos han crecido aún más?!-exclamó chitoge colocando sus manos sobre los pechos de tsugumi- ¡¿cuánto más grande pueden hacerse?!

-mi…mi lady esto es parte del embarazo-contestó tsugumi avergonzada- los suyos también han crecido.

-humm es cierto-dijo chitoge levantándose sus senos con sus manos.

-ten cuidado chitoge-chan, el medico nos advirtió que no se deben masajear los pechos-intervino kosaki- masajearlos en exceso puede perjudicar el embarazo.

-ah es cierto lo había olvidado-exclamó chitoge- lo siento tsugumi.

-descuide mi lady, solo por favor no olvide las indicaciones que se nos dio.

- deberíamos cambiarnos-dijo kosaki- mi madre no tardará en llegar para acompañarnos a ir a comprar la ropa.

-tienes razón-respondió chitoge- …hmm no he sudado mucho, pero creo que me cambiare la ropa interior.

-sí, yo haré lo mismo-agregó kosaki.

-coincido con usted mi lady-aceptó tsugumi.

Las tres desabrocharon sus sujetadores cuando oyeron la voz de alguien.

-huumm-intervino raku llamando la atención de ellas tres-sigo aquí…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Las chicas se percataron que raku nunca había salido de la habitación y ahora ellas estabas usando solo ropa interior, se sujetaron los sostenes para evitar que cayeran del todo. El chico estaba colorado y marika las veía con una expresión de reproche.

-y?-habló chitoge con altivez- ¿te molesta lo que ves?

-eh? Huh? Qué?-balbuceó raku.

-antes teníamos cuerpos perfectos, pero ahora somos regordetas. Supongo que eso te molesta.

-ah?

-qué falta de comprensión raku ichijo-siguió tsugumi- subir de peso es parte de este proceso, si nos criticas eres un completo idiota.

-…que…?

-lo lamento ichijo kun, el doctor dijo que subir de peso es inevitable- comentó kosaki temblando como gelatina.

-raku-sama yo también te parezco poco atractiva?-preguntó marika con ojos llorosos- una mujer embarazada también puede tener sus atributos. Muchos sienten atracción hacia ellas.

-esperen, ¡¿cuándo dije algo sobre su peso?!

-hmph da igual, aférrate a los recuerdos de las veces que nos viste desnudas antes de tener que cargar con tus hijos.

-no… yo…-las chicas se dieron la vuelta y se despojaron de su sostenes que colocaron en gavetas. Empezaron a discutir sobre que ponerse para su ida al centro comercial. Él pudo admirar las espaldas desnudas de kosaki y tsugumi, mientras que la de chitoge estaba cubierta por su cabellera dorada.

Cuando la conversación tocó el tema de las pantis Raku decidió que lo mejor sería salir de ahí. Caminó como zombi hasta llegar a su cuarto y repentinamente sufrió una hemorragia nasal. Fue al baño para limpiarse el rostro, se remojó varias veces para calmar su mente y luego cayó rendido en la cama.

-¿que…acaba de pasar?-se preguntó- será algún efecto producto del cambio hormonal.

-eso sí que fue interesante-raku escuchó una voz conocida. Se irguió en su lugar y miró a los alrededores-aquí arriba.

Alzó la vista y una compuerta en el techo se abrió. De ahí se asomaron dos chicas más jóvenes que él. Una de pelo marrón, que lo asesinaba con la mirada y otra de pelo blanco esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-pa…pula y…haru? Que hacen aquí? no, esperen ¡¿Qué diablos hacen espiándome?!

-¡eso no importa!-gritó haru- avergonzaste a onee-chan y sus amigas ¡Eres lo peor!

-¡¿yo cuando hice algo así?!

-uhuhuhu nosotras solo queríamos ver cómo te comportabas con black tiger y las demás cuando no habían otras personas presentes-contestó paula jalando a haru para evitar que se abalanzara sobre raku- así que decidimos espiarte usando estos pasadizos secretos. Uhuhuh fue realmente un medio conveniente.

-ehh? Se divierten usando pasadizos secretos al igual que niños?-preguntó raku.

-¡¿a quién llamas niños?!-gritó paula y las dos cayeron sobre él.

-¡¿Dónde está ese muchacho mal educado que no recibe a las visitas?!- la madre de kosaki entró de golpe al cuarto de raku. Ahí vio en la cama al chico con haru sentada encima de él con las piernas cada lado sobre su pelvis y paula con su trasero sobre la cara de él.

-mama no debes entrar así al cuarto de alguien-kosaki siguió a su madre con las demás chicas y quedó en shock al ver a raku en esa posición tan comprometedora con hary y paula.

-owowow eso dolió-se quejó raku cuando ellas dos se quitaron de encima.

-eres un maldito mujeriego-masculló la señora onodera con una expresión que la hacía parecer un demonio.

-¡¿hah?!

-no te conformaste con mi hija y sus amigas, y ahora estas detrás de niñas aun el colegio.

-¡¿de qué está hablando?!-exclamó raku sin saber lo que ocurría. Vio a las cuatro chicas que seguían atónitas.

-¡basura como tu debe morir!-la madre de kosaki le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-agh…esperen eso no dolió-raku observó que la señora onodera estaba en el suelo sujetándose la muñeca de la mano con la que golpeó.

-kyaa ¡mama!-reaccionó kosaki.

-no solo embarazaste a mi hermana y me hiciste caer en una posición embarazosa sino que también lastimaste a mi madre-gritó haru.

-¡yo no he hecho nada de eso!…bueno lo primero si, ¡pero el resto fue un accidente!

El sonido ensordecedor de dos palmas chocar una contra la otra llamó silenció a todos. La causante fue chitoge.

-todos tranquilos-dijo la rubia- no molesten a raku por mal entendidos, ya deberían saber cómo es su suerte.

La señora onodera y haru resoplaron resignadas.

"vaya chitoge me defendió" pensó raku incrédulo "hasta hace poco era ella la que más violenta se ponía"

-raku-le llamó la rubia- vamos a comprar ropa ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotras?

-ah? Lo dices en serio?

-¿por qué tiene que venir senpai?-preguntó haru- esto es un momento entre mujeres.

-haru-chan no seas así-intervino kosaki- también vamos a comprar ropa para los bebes y creo que ichijo-kun tiene derecho a opinar.

La joven estudiante infló sus mejillas por el enojo.

-y bien? Vendrás raku?-el chico quedó pensativo un momento admirando la cara brillante y sonriente de la rubia. Su corazón dio un vuelco y aduras penas pudo responder.

-s…sí.

**Notas del autor:**

En este capítulo siento que he alterado mucho las personalidades, mi único argumento de defensa es el desequilibrio hormonal durante el embarazo XD. También sentí que el humor nisekoiresco se ha quedado corto, espero la inspiración me llegue para los siguientes capitulos. A este capítulo le puse partes por que cada una tendrá sus momentos especiales con las primeras pataditas de sus bebes. No olviden dejar review, me despido y nos leemos luego.


	10. pataditas parte 2

**Capítulo 10: pataditas parte 2**

Después de un breve recorrido en carro, todos llegaron al centro comercial. Había numerosos y coloridos avisos en las paredes externas. Las chicas parecían emocionadas caminando hacia la entrada principal, aunque raku estaba siendo carcomido por los nervios.

"¿Por qué no pienso bien las cosas antes de hacerlas?" pensó mientras veía de reojo a sus acompañantes. Las chicas tenían puestos vestidos lindos, incluso tsugumi. El embarazo de las cuatro ya era más que notorio.

"me da vergüenza venir con ellas a escoger ropa de maternidad y para bebés. Pero me habría sentido mal si rechazaba la invitación de chitoge" todos entraron por la gran puerta del centro comercial, en el interior se podían apreciar las estructuras vistosas. Se acercaron a un mapa del sitio y ubicaron la tienda que buscaban.

"me sigue extrañando la forma de cómo me invitó. Ella y las demás están actuando muy diferente últimamente"

-te ves tenso -raku recibió un codazo por parte de paula.

-bueno…estoy algo nervioso-respondió.

-¿nervioso? ¿Por qué?

- Es solo que me preocupa como vayan a tomar mi opinión sobre la ropa de ellas y la de los bebes.

-oye debes ser honesto y seguro. Se sentirán peor si solo dices lo que crees que no le molestará.

-ugh…supongo que tienes razón

raku observó atentamente a las chicas conversando animadamente en frente de ellos. Parecía algo irreal. Vio a la hermana y mama de kosaki hablar con ellas, la madre parecía compartirles de su experiencia. Honda en cambio parecía tan fría como siempre.

Subieron las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar al segundo piso. Doblaron una esquina y entraron en una tienda de ropa. Un empleado les dio la bienvenida y ofreció su ayuda.

-¿puede decirnos donde está la sección de ropa de maternidad?-pregunto la señora onodera.

-se encuentra en el tercer pasillo-le dijo el empleado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones llegaron a un área donde había muchos vestidos y ropa interior colgados en percheros alineados. Las chicas se dispersaron de inmediato y empezaron a esculcar entre las prendas.

-este se ve lindo-comentó chitoge tomando un vestido de color rosa. Fue al vestier y se cambió inmediatamente.

Corrió las cortinas. Raku le pareció ver brillos alrededor de chiotge por un momento hasta que vio su expresión de inconformidad.

-esto me queda grande, debería usar una talla más chica.

-tonterías-dijo la señora onodera- dentro de poco ese vestido también te quedará justo, lo mejor es comprarlos así, holgados.

-humm supongo que tiene razón-la rubio hizo una mueca y dirigió su vista a raku.

El chico reaccionó después de un par de segundos.

-yo creo que se te ve bien-dijo con nerviosismo- y estoy de acuerdo con la señora onodera es mejor comprar vestidos que duren la totalidad del embarazo si es posible.

-hmmm ok- admitió de mala gana.

Ella volvió a correr la cortina y la de al lado salió kosaki con un vestido purpura. También pareció ser iluminada por destellos imaginarios, dejando a raku con la boca abierta.

-kyaa onee-chan eso te queda muy bien- exclamó haru.

-ojojo veo que te tienes tus encantos maternales-admitió la señora onodera.

-hummm- ella pareció encogerse en su lugar y miró a raku tímidamente- ¿Cómo…me veo?

-ah te ves bien…muy linda- el rostro de kosaki se tiño de rojo. Asintió y murmuró lo que raku interpreto como un "gracias" antes de volver dentro del vestier.

-Raku-sama-le llamó marika saliendo de la casilla continua usando un vestido amarillo con motivo de flores- que tal me queda? Verdad que soy hermosa?

-ah, claro tachibana.

-oh raku sama entonces admites que soy la más bella?

-oye que crees que estas preguntando?-exclamó chitoge saliendo de su casilla usando una vestido verde claro.

-no pongas palabras en la boca de ichijo-kun, marika chan-dijo kosaki también saliendo del vestier usando un vestido lila.

-oh pero solo digo la verdad-respondió marika con una sonrisa retadora, ganándose un gruñido de chitoge y una mirada de reproche de kosaki.

"no me extraña de chitoge, pero que onodera también le siguiera el juego…eso nunca lo había visto" pensaba el chico.

- black tiger sal de una vez-decía paula en frente de otra casilla.

-no, esto es embarazoso-se escuchó la voz de tsugumi.

-vamos como vas a hacer si no usas ropa de maternidad cuando te crezca la panza?

-uuhh está bien- tsugumi salió del vestier usando un vestido color celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se echó un mechón de pelo a un lado con una expresión insegura. Sus mejillas teñidas de un leve tono rojo. Se veía como una mujer adulta.

Ese impacto provocó que raku desencajara sus mandíbulas y echara humo.

-¿qué tanto vez?-preguntó tsugumi avergonzada- ¿acaso te parezco ridícula?

Raku trató de responder pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido. Desvió la mirada y se tapó la mano con la boca. Aclaró su garganta y respiró hondo.

-te ves muy bella- raku escuchó un chillido de tsugumi y el sonido de las cortinas correrse.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que chitoge, marika e incluso kosaki lo veían con las mejillas hinchadas y el ceño fruncido.

-ah? Qué ocurre?

-nada-dijeron las tres al unísono y volvieron a entrar al vestier dejando al chico confundido.

La madre de onodera pareció percatarse del extraño comportamiento de su hija y se acercó a honda.

-honda-san acaso estas niñas están…?

-si-contestó ella- querían ver quien se ganaba el mejor cumplido.

-oh ya veo.

Después de más probadas finalmente seleccionaron los vestidos que comprarían.

-ahora muchacho puedes retirarte por un momento-le indicó la señora onodera.

-ah? Por que?

-tienen que seleccionar la ropa interior

Todas pegaron un respingo y miraron de reojo a raku.

-descuide señora-interrumpió paula- ellas no tienen inconvenientes en mostrar sus… Umg.

Raku le cubrió la boca a paula para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-es cierto-siguió haru- cuando llegábamos él estaba en el cuarto cuando ellas… Amg

Usó su mano libre y le tapó la haru.

-¿qué tal si vamos por algo de helado?-preguntó raku con nerviosismo y se llevó a rastras a las dos.

Al salir de la tienda las soltó y les habló con enojo.

-¿Qué creen que le están diciendo a la señora onodera?

- solo la verdad- respondió haru cruzándose de brazos.

-no tienes por qué ser así-habló paula- deberías sentirte orgulloso que ellas tengan esa confianza contigo.

-estoy todo menos orgulloso, me tiene muy confundido el comportamiento de ellas. Siendo honesto me incomoda que tengan tan poca vergüenza.

Paula suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-dejando eso de lado, dijiste que nos comprarías helado.

-sí, quiero helado-repuso haru.

Raku suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Fueron a un puesto cercano donde paula y haru ordenaron los helados más grandes y extravagantes. De regreso a la tienda vieron que las demás chicas estaban pagando las prendas que escogieron.

-¿ya terminaron?-preguntó raku.

-falta escoger la ropa para los bebés-respondió la señora onodera.

Fueron a otra sección de la tienda donde estaba la ropa para bebés. Había una gran variedad de colores y diseños, algunos adornos como moños y otras cosas como mantitas.

-raku-sama ¿qué le parece esto?- preguntó marika mostrando una pijamita con capucha de motivo pikachu.

-oh esto es muy lindo y genial al mismo tiempo-reconoció raku.

Marika sonrió y metió la pijamita en el canasto que tenía honda. El chico sonrió por la actitud tan infantil de la chica. Escuchó alguien aclararse la garganta atrás de él, al darse la vuelta vio que era chitoge que sostenía unas ropas en sus manos.

-que tal estas?-preguntó con un tono irritado mostrando dos trajecitos de una pieza, uno de color rosa y el otro de color morado.

-yo…yo creo que es mejor el rosa, ya que vas a tener una niña. Además también puedes comprar sombreros que hagan juego.

Raku buscó en los percheros y encontró unos sombreritos de color blanco con flores rosas.

-eventualmente podrás ponerles moños para que se vea linda-comentó haciendo que el rostro de chitoge se tiñera de rojo.

- moños…-murmuró viendo la ropa entre sus manos.

Raku creyó saber sus pensamientos y se atrevió a preguntar.

-piensas regalarle un moño que conserve por mucho tiempo?

El rubor en el rostro de la pelirroja aumentó confirmando las sospechas del joven.

-y…y que tiene de malo?- preguntó algo molesta por el tono divertido de raku.

-nada, me alegra que pienses en el futuro con tanta emoción.

Chitoge bufó y puso la ropa en la canasta que raku sostenía. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco de él para ver otras prendas.

-hmmm ichijo-kun- esta vez era la voz de kosaki- ¿Qué te parece esto?

La chica tenía un vestidito blanco con flores de colores y también un sombrerito y medias con el mismo motivo. Raku por un momento se imaginó a kosaki con un bebé entre los brazos usando esa ropa, un pensamiento que le causó un vuelco de corazón.

-esta…¡está muy bien!- respondió el chico emocionado.

-eh? Estas seguro?

-¡claro que si!

Ella asintió y empacó las ropas. El chico estaba emocionado por ayudarlas a escoger la ropa, quien diría que se sentiría tan bien.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a tsugumi de espaldas observando algunas prendas.

-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó.

La chica pegó un respingo y ocultó lo que tenía en las manos.

-na…nada-respondió.

-¿Cómo que nada? Déjame ver.

Con la cara roja y ojos vidriosos le mostró una pijamita de gozilla.

-oh así que al igual que tachibana también te gustas estos motivos-ella no respondió, tan solo se encogió en su lugar- me parece bien.

-de…de verdad?

-claro, oh eso me recuerda. Si contamos los meses de embarazo que les falta muy posiblemente los bebes nazcan en invierno.

-ah tienes razón- respondió tsugumi- así que necesitaremos ropa abrigada también.

-exacto.

Raku le informó a las demás y todas también empezaron a escoger ropa apropiada para clima frio, por suerte la vendían a pesar de no ser la temporada. Después la ropa de los bebés, decidieron a tomarse algo y descansar antes de volver al apartamento. Raku llevaba la mayoría de bolsas de compra, eso le dificultaba su andar y lo hacía sudar.

-te pesa? Sí que eres débil-le reprocho paula.

-oye paula quieres escuchar algo curioso?-le habló haru- en unos países algunos hombres se colocan barrigas postizas y pesas en las extremidades para que tengan empatía con las mujeres embarazadas.

- en ese caso a él le tocaría ponerse el cuádruple de peso.

-oye no tengo que tenerles empatía de manera_ conjunta_-respondió raku.

Tomaron asiento en la plaza de comida y ordenaron bebidas para saciar su sed. Raku dejó las bosas de un lado y suspiró del agotamiento.

"todo ha salido bien" pensó raku "todas se han divertido y logramos comprar la ropa, lo que más me alivia de todo es que el bebé de tachibana pateara…me pregunto cuanto tardaran el resto en hacerlo"

-¡i…ichijo-kun!-le llamó kosaki.

-¿Qué pasa onodera?

-el bebé…¡está pateando!

-eh? Lo dices en serio?- Raku se levantó emocionado en dirección al asiento de kosaki, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar la señora onodera y haru se interpusieron en su camino.

-oooh si está pateando-exclamó la señora onodera colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de kosaki.

-¿donde? ¿donde?-gritaba haru. La madre le tomó la mano y la puso en el lugar adecuado- kyaa en verdad se mueve.

-o…oigan yo también quiero sentirla- las dos se dieron la vuelta y le hicieron una mueca retorcida como suelen hacerlo.

-uhh se detuvo- dijo kosaki sobándose la pansa.

-se detuvo? Que mal-respondió raku desganado.

De pronto vio que el rostro de kosaki se enrojeció y sus ojos lagrimearon. Alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada iracunda a su madre y hermana.

-eso fue muy grosero por parte de ustedes dos- les habló con tono iracundo- yo quería que ichijo-kun sintiera las primeras patadas de mi bebé.

Todos quedaron en shock por ver a la usual calmada y tímida kosaki hablar con tanta furia.

-onee-chan no te pongas así.

-sí, ten por seguro que lo hará de nuevo- dijo la madre.

Ella resopló con rabia. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí.

-o…onodera, espera- raku salió tras de ella- te digo que esperes- la sujetó de la muñeca y la hizo encararlo. Se sorprendió al ver que su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.

-onodera?

-eso fue muy grosero por parte de mi mama y haru-dijo ella.

-tranquila no es la gran cosa.

-para mí lo es. Yo decidí que ichijo-kun viviera todos los momentos especiales de nuestra hija. Eso incluye las primeras pataditas, lo pensé esta mañana cuando él bebe de marika-chan se movió.

Raku admiró a kosaki limpiarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas enrojecidas. Suspiró y le habló tiernamente.

-me alegra que pienses eso. Y la verdad habrá muchos otros momentos que pueda vivir, así que no tienes que enojarte.

-pe…pero…

-por favor no llores- le dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo- no quiero verte así.

Ella asintió y recibió el pañuelo con el que se secó el rostro.

-ahora vamos de regreso y has las paces con tu familia- ella volvió a asentir y esbozó una sonrisa.

"dijo que quería que yo viviera todo de nuestra hija…" pensaba el chico mientras andaba "eso realmente me hace feliz"

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí esta otro capítulo y espero les haya gustado, aun que siento que mi narración ha estado pobre últimamente. Realmente ha sido un trabajo arduo investigar sobre el embarazo, la educación en Japón y las estaciones. Pronto daré una explicación sobre la ubicación en el tiempo real de los personajes en esta historia. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	11. pataditas parte 3

**Capítulo 11 pataditas parte 3**

Pasaba delicadamente sus dedos sobre su piel. La acariciaba como si se tratara de un objeto sumamente delicado. Repetía el mismo patrón una y otra vez asegurándose que no quedara ninguna área con la cual no haya tenido contacto. La chica soltó un leve gemido llamando su atención. Al ver su cara la vio teñida de rojo y ella cubría su boca con sus dedos como si le produjera una gran vergüenza.

-se siente…bien…-susurró para luego soltar otro leve gemido.

El chico cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de fastidiado.

-¿te importaría dejar de hacer esos sonidos?-preguntó raku molesto retirando la mano del abdomen de la chica.

-no puedo evitarlo-respondió tachibana- cuando raku-sama me toca siento que todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

-en ese caso dejaré de aplicarte la crema para la piel.

-eehh? No sea así de malo raku-sama.

Tachibana se acomodó, levantándose un poco para quedar sentada con la espalda recostada sobre las almohadas en la cabecera de su cama.

-está bien-dijo la chica- prometo ya no hacerle bromas, así que por favor mantengamos esta rutina.

Lo miró con ojos de cachorrito mostrando su genuino arrepentimiento. "¿en verdad significa tanto para ella que le aplique la crema diariamente?" pensó él. Miró de reojo a la puerta entre abierta notando la presencia de ciertos personajes.

-muy bien ustedes tres, ya sé que están ahí- se escucharon unos chillidos y a continuación la puerta terminó de abrirse.

Chitoge, kosaki y tsugumi entraron en el cuarto, tenían puestas sus típicos pijamas de una pieza. Los rostros de ellas estaban teñidos en rojo, chitoge se veía iracunda, kosaki avergonzada y tsugumi fastidiada.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó él.

-solo están celosas por nuestra cercanía raku-sama-respondió marika haciendo que ellas pegaran un respingo.

-celosas?-raku analizó un momento la expresión de todas y ahora lucían bastante incomodas-bueno…si quieren…puedo untarles la crema a ustedes también.

Las tres se ruborizaron a más no poder.

"creo que fue mucho pedir"

-por favor se gentil- habló kosaki haciendo que chitoge y tsugumi desencajaran sus mandíbulas de la incredulidad.

La chica se recostó en su cama y se subió el pijama mostrando su vientre, los siguientes en desencajar sus mandíbulas por la incredulidad fueron raku y marika, puesto que kosaki, a diferencia de ella, no tuvo la decencia de cubrirse con la sabana. Lo único que cubría su parte inferior eran sus pantis blancas.

Raku sintió el corazón a punto de salirse por su boca al ver a kosaki arrugar la boca de la vergüenza y apretar la tela de su prenda contra su pecho. Era una pose bastante sugestiva. Raku tragó grueso y se untó un poco de crema en la mano. Repitió el mismo proceso con marika, trataba de no hacer contacto visual para no perder la compostura. De vez en cuando escuchaba un chillido ahogado que le ponía la carne de gallina.

"ella nunca lo haría a propósito, o si?" pensaba el chico.

Dentro de poco terminó y kosaki le dio las gracias jadeando como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico. Esa expresión era…excitante.

"no es apropósito verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!" pensaba de manera frenética y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sangrar por la nariz.

-quien…sigue?-preguntó lleno de nerviosismo y remordimiento por no haber tomado en cuenta las consecuencias de su sugerencia, sin embargo él no era del tipo de persona que se echaban para atrás.

Chitoge resopló fastidiada y se recostó sobre su cama. Se levantó el pijama como si no le importara, dejando ver su vientre hinchado y sus piernas engordadas. Raku procedió a untarle la crema a ella también, cuando hiso contacto con su piel ella soltó un chillido agudo haciendo que retirara la mano.

-perdón- la chica se apresuró a responder- solo me tomaste desprevenida…puedes seguir si quieres.

"en el pasado de seguro me habría ganado un golpe"

Al igual que kosaki, chitoge también terminó sin aire, solo que tenía una expresión que sugería cosas indecentes.

"Esto es demasiado…me volveré loco eventualmente" raku miró de reojo a tsugumi.

-no te hagas ilusiones, yo puedo untarme sola la crema-respondió ella con tono serio- que tú me toques es vergonzoso.

"¡serias más convincente si tampoco me dejaras verte así! (O.o')" pensaba raku agachando la cabeza evitando mirar a tsugumi recostada en su cama sin su pijama puesto y cubriéndose los pechos con el antebrazo izquierdo mientras se frotaba la crema con la mano derecha "algo definitivamente está muy mal en sus mentes, en los libros que he leído la perdida (parcial) de la vergüenza no era un síntoma del embarazo… ¡¿Estoy acaso viviendo cuatro casos únicos al mismo tiempo?!"

Raku abandonó la habitación dejando a las chicas cambiarse para su rutina de ejercicios diaria. Como siempre se puso a leer un libro, ya estaba en el tema de crianza de los niños. Lastimosamente ninguno hablaba de una crianza de varios hijos con diferentes mujeres.

"hmm debería enfocarme en los temas sobre padres divorciados?... es lo que más se ajusta a este caso"

Raku terminó sus estudios personales por el día y fue a la cocina para tomarse un refresco. Fue entonces cuando vio a tsugumi cambiada a sus ropas habituales dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-vas a algún lado tsugumi?-preguntó raku.

-ah? No, solo a caminar-respondió ella.

-acaban de hacer ejercicio.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien.

- y las demás?-raku giró su cabeza y vio a las otras tres chicas viendo un programa de televisión.

-están viendo un drama de esos, yo en lo personal no deseo verlo.

-entonces déjame y te acompaño- ella pegó un respingo casi imperceptible.

-n…no es necesario.

-claro que sí, insisto.

Sin aceptar un "no" por respuesta raku acompañó a tsugumi en una caminata en un parque en las cercanías. Había áreas extensas de pasto verde, árboles que daban sombra, y senderos culebreros de piedra con múltiples bancas en su largo. No estaban conversando, raku seguía preocupado por los cambios tan abruptos en las personalidades de ellas cuatro. Miró a tsugumi y notó que tenía la vista clavada en un punto fijo, siguió la trayectoria y vio un carro de helados estacionado en una calle cercana al parque.

-¿quieres helado?- ella hiso un esfuerzo visible para apartar su vista y negó con la cabeza- no seas así, eres la que más cuida su dieta. Satisfacer un antojo de vez en cuando no está mal.

El chico la sujetó de la mano y la llevó hacia el carro. Los ojos de tsugumi se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa al ver las imágenes de los manjares en un poster al lado del vehículo.

-yo quiero uno de vainilla por favor-dijo raku- ¿tú que quieres?

-hmm menta con chispas de chocolate-murmuró ella, a duras penas el vendedor la alcanzó a escuchar.

Inmediatamente les dio su orden con una sonrisa cómplice.

"de seguro piensa que somos una pareja joven de recién casados" pensó raku avergonzado.

Tsugumi comía su helado de la misma forma voraz que un roedor comía semillas de girasol. Eso le causó mucha gracia.

-te ensuciaste de helado aquí-raku acercó su mano al rostro de ella y limpió con su servilleta la comisura de sus labios. Pudo percibir que ella quedó petrificada al sentir ese contacto.

-solo era necesario que me lo dijeras y yo me lo limpiaba- respondió ella.

-ah…lo siento.

Tsugumi se dio la vuelta y siguió su recorrido por el parque. Raku estaba detrás de ella pensando si la había tratado mal en algún momento. Sin previo aviso la chica se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sus talones y encaró al joven con una cara seria pero roja como tomate.

-si te estas preguntando si hiciste algo malo, la respuesta es no- si esfuerzo para evitar que se le enredara la lengua era notorio- últimamente yo y las demás hemos experimentado ciertos cambios emocionales. Hacemos cosas ridículas antes de darnos cuentas que las hacemos, como…-se encogió en su lugar- como lo que sucedió en el cuarto antes…

"ah entonces si son conscientes de eso" pensó raku no muy seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-perdón por mi actitud en el apartamento y lo de ahora. No es que quiero que no me toques, es solo que…

"perdería la cabeza" pensó ella. Recordó que justo antes que raku terminara de untarle la crema a chitoge se imaginó a él diciéndole con voz seductora: oh tsugumi tu piel es tan suave, podría estar todo el día tocándola…y no solo la de tu hermoso vientre.

-tsu… ¡tsugumi!-el grito de raku sacó a la chica de su trance.

-eh? Por qué gritas?

-te está sangrando la nariz.

La chica se llevó la mano a la cara. Al hacerlo pudo sentir pudo sentir una sensación de humedad, cuando la retiró vio en sus dedos el líquido rojo. Soltó un chillido del susto y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-toma- raku le ofreció su pañuelo, ella lo recibió y se alejó un poco de él.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no vio por donde iba y se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía. Raku reaccionó a tiempo y logró sujetarla, por poco perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que recostarse en el tronco para no caerse. Tsugumi se aterró al ver que ahora ella estaba entre las piernas de raku con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de él.

-estas bien tsugumi?- preguntó alarmado.

-s…sí, estoy bien- respondió ella con nerviosismo- pero déjame y me muevo.

-no debes moverte con una hemorragia nasal. Debes esperar a que pase.

Raku puso su mano sobre la frente de ella y la jaló hacia atrás, apegándola más a él. Causando que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-debes tener tu cabeza hacia atrás y presionar bien tu nariz con el pañuelo para detener la hemorragia- el tono serio de él la hizo obedecer las instrucciones, superando su vergüenza extrema- debería parar en unos diez minutos.

-ugh esto nunca me había pasado.

-esas hemorragias no son raras en los embarazos.

"es por el embarazo y no por mis fantasías? bien" pensó tsugumi aliviada que _no _fuera una pervertida.

Duraron así unos minutos, en los que tsugumi, inconscientemente, se acomodó en esa posición. Los que pasaban les dirigían miradas cargadas de picardía lo cual incomodaba mucho a ambos.

-raku ichijo- le dijo tsugumi.

-si?

- no te…no te asusta los que nos depara el futuro?

-te refieres a cuando nazcan los bebés?

-eso mismo- respondió ella.

- hmmm para ser honesto, me aterra- tsugumi se sorprendió por esa respuesta, trató de mirar su expresión por el rabillo del ojo pero su proximidad no le permitía contemplarlo- he leído muchos libros y recibido mucho apoyo de los adultos, pero al final de cuentas la crianza de los niños depende de mí y las chicas. No estoy muy seguro si seré buen papá…sobre todo me asusta que nuestra relación pueda tornarse dificultosa.

-de que hablas?

-yo dije que no deseaba ser un padre ausente y eso significaría que todos debemos mantenernos cerca para que los niños tengan la sensación que ambos padres están presentes en sus vidas…pero quizá algún día alguna o todas ustedes tengan un sueño en algún lugar lejano y… bueno, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo tampoco. Tú y chitoge son muy inteligentes y de seguro pueden ir a cualquier universidad prestigiosa del mundo. Yo no podría separarlas de sus hijos y no deseo retenerlas…

Tsugumi notó la preocupación en sus palabras.

"así es él" pensó ella "solo piensa en el bien de los demás y no en el suyo" no pudo resistir la tentación acarició suavemente su mejilla provocando que se estremeciera levemente.

-descuida-le habló ella - ten por seguro que mi lady y yo no planeamos separarte de los bebés. También son tuyos.

-eso…eso me alegraría.

-kosaki es alguien muy gentil y no te haría algo así, además no creo que marika tachibana quiera separarse de ti sean cuales sean las condiciones.

-eso ultimo si es fácil de imaginar- ambos rieron divertidos.

Tsugumi pegó un respingo cuando sintió una extraña sensación, parecida a burbujas en el estómago. Puso la mano sobre su vientre y notó un movimiento debajo de la piel.

-ra…ra…raku..ichi…ichi…-balbuceaba.

-¿ahora qué?

-el bebé está pateando.

-de verdad? pue…puedo…

-date prisa-tsugumi le indicó donde colocar las manos, al hacerlo notó los leves movimientos del bebé. Una sensación fascinante a pesar de que ya la había experimentado con los bebés de marika y kosaki (después del incidente en centro comercial).

-realmente pega fuerte-dijo raku con tono divertido- eso lo sacó de la mamá.

-una cosa menos de que preocuparme-dijo tsugumi con el mismo tono- no deseaba que mi hijo fuera un debilucho como su padre.

-oye hieres mis sentimientos.

-jejeje- los dos volvieron a reír juntándose cada vez más.

-por cierto cómo va la hemorragia nasal?

-hmm creo que ya se detuvo.

Tsugumi cayó en cuenta que estaba acurrucada sobre raku, este tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre sobándolo con ternura. Sintió una sensación cálida y reconfortante.

-ra..raku ichijo…

-si?

-si aún lo deseas…también podrías untarme la crema para la piel.

-ah? Lo dices en serio? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-puede que si sea algo beneficioso para el bebé… de alguna forma

-oh bien- accedió sin entender las bases de esa asunción.

-solo no me gusta que mis ropas tengan contacto con otros productos que no sean de lavado.

"oh así que fue por eso que se quitó la pijama para echársela… ¡esperen! ¿Acaso me está pidiendo que se la aplique medio desnuda?"

Raku se imaginó por un momento a tsugumi sentada frente a él usando solo sus pantis, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos y diciéndole: se gentil.

Eso le provocó una leve hemorragia nasal.

-¿y a ti porque te sangra la nariz?...-tsugumi también juntó las piezas en su cabeza llegando a la misma conclusión que raku- ¡¿estabas pensando en algo pervertido?! Ya… ya te dije que hacemos esas cosas sin pensar ¡no creas que puedes aprovecharte!

-¡nunca haría eso!

**Notas del autor:**

Y así los dos se juntaron por la sangre XD. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y esperen que el siguiente lo estoy planeando para que sea bastante serio y delicado. Ya verán. No olviden dejar review con sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Me despido y nos leemos luego.


	12. pataditas parte final

**Capítulo 12: pataditas parte final**

Estaba realmente emocionado. Admiraba con fervor los tres marcos colgados en su pared, el ultimo tenia las ecografía de los 4 meses de los bebes. Sus bracitos y piernitas eran más notorios ahora. Volvió a sentir un cosquilleó en la espalda y como si no fuera poco, ese día era el cumpleaños de chitoge.

"tengo que hacer algo especial por ella, pero que?" se preguntaba mientras salía de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina para ayudar a Honda a preparar el desayuno.

-buenos días- Como todas las mañanas el escuchó el coro de voces angelicales de las chicas.

-buenos días-contestó con alegría. Las chicas como siempre tenían unos pijamas muy lindos, ya sin importarles la cantidad de piel que mostraban.

Raku miró fijamente a la rubia que jugaba con un mechón de pelo y mirando a otro lado con una expresión de impaciencia dibujada en su cara, como si esperara algo.

-feliz cumpleaños chitoge-le dijo con un tono suave.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron y esbozó una tierna sonrisa, hizo contacto visual exponiendo su rostro ruborizado.

-gracias raku-contestó ella con voz adorable.

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco y sintió sus mejillas arder. Pareció quedar en trance al observar detenidamente la expresión de la rubia. Quiso decir algo más, pero de su boca solo salían balbuceos. El sonido de una garganta aclararse llamó la atención de ellos. La causante fue marika que estaba visiblemente irritada.

-coman antes que se enfrié- dijo con fastidio.

Chitoge resopló y tomó asiento junto a raku. Una vez terminado el desayuno chitoge se apresuró a tomar al chico de la mano.

-chi…chitoge? Que estas…?

-solo ven-le dijo y luego le habló al resto- vamos a estar en el cuarto de raku, no nos molesten.

-eh?... EHHH?- todos exclamaron por las extrañas palabras de chitoge.

Raku trató de replicar, pero chitoge lo agarró firmemente hasta arrastrarlo al cuarto en la segunda planta y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- chitoge…que ocurre?-el nerviosismo de raku se disparó al ver a chitoge recostada en la puerta.

-nada- bufó con fastidio- solo dije eso para molestar a marika.

-ah?

-siempre ha sido irritable en mis cumpleaños y esta vez quise molestarla-chitoge se quitó de la puerta y se fue a recostar en la cama de raku con mucha confianza- se me ocurrió esto recordando aquella vez que todos creyeron que tuvimos sexo en esa navidad cuando conociste a mi mama

"así que era eso" pensó raku un poco menos nervioso "ella sí que se ha vuelto muy atrevida. Hacerles creer que tendremos se…" sintió un subidón de temperatura ver a chitoge recostada cómodamente en el espadar con sus piernas cruzadas exponiendo sus pantis.

-hey que tal si hacemos nuestra rutina diaria aquí?-preguntó chitoge.

-¿huh?

La chica sacó de la gaveta de mesita de noche una crema para la piel que usaban diariamente.

-¿en qué momento pusiste eso ahí?-preguntó raku.

-eso no importa, solo ven y hazlo.

"ugh me asusta cuando pierden la razón" raku, dudoso, se sentó en un lado de la cama y chitoge se descubrió el vientre.

Frotó su mano contra el abdomen de ella, untando la crema sobre su piel tensada por la hinchazón. Ya no producía gemidos, solo se quedaba en silencio con una cara inexpresiva aunque teñida de un leve rosa. El silencio era en cierta forma incomodo, raku tenía la sensación de oír su propio corazón latir cada vez más fuerte.

-parece que nos hemos acostumbrado a este estilo de vida-dijo al fin chitoge.

-bueno es muy pronto para decir eso, hay que esperar hasta que empiece mis estudios y nazcan los bebes.

-por cierto, me sorprende que hayas tenido tantas vacaciones.

-ah…técnicamente no son vacaciones.

-eh?

-la institución Garden tiene un método de enseñanza y evaluación revolucionario. En lugar de hacer un único examen de ingreso les realizan múltiples pruebas a los estudiantes durante un mes. No solo son escritas también deben realizar ciertas actividades para evaluarlos psicológicamente. Dependiendo de sus resultados a algunos se les otorga becas y otros pueden pagar sus estudios realizando todo tipo de trabajos para la compañía.

-ooh…todo un mes de prueba? Suena duro.

-debe serlo, pero como Hana-san me dio la beca desde un inicio pude saltarme eso…me hace sentir un poco mal por los que se esfuerzan.

-no digas eso. Trabajaste directamente para mi madre y la dejaste muy satisfecha.

-jejeje supongo que tienes razón.

Raku terminó de aplicar la crema, sin embargo, antes de poder retirar la mano chitoge la sujetó para retenerla.

-chitoge?- la chica posó su mano libre en la mejilla de raku, la acarició suavemente y la deslizó hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello-q…que…?

Chitoge jaló con un poco de fuerza haciéndolo acercarse hacia él, no pudo resistirse porque su mano estaba aún sobre el vientre de ella y no deseó hacer presión. Quedó sin aliento por la cercanía entre ambos. Chitoge tenía la cara roja y una expresión deseosa que le provocó un rubor extremo al chico.

-raku-le susurró- tu no sientes aberración por mi, cierto?

-eh?

-por lo que te hicimos, no sientes…rechazo?-sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y un temblor en su labio apareció.

-no-respondió el chico- si te preguntas si quedé con un trauma…no, por suerte no lo tengo.

Tuvo entonces un espasmo que lo llevó a acercar su rostro al de ella, estaban a escasos centímetros cuando de repente raku sintió un movimiento bajo la piel que lo hiso erguirse.

-hyaa!...acaso…acaso está…?-balbuceó la chica

-s…si…

Esa sensación tan familiar, pero que hasta el momento nunca lo había experimentado del bebé de chitoge.

-está pateando-susurró raku lleno de felicidad.

-es…increíble…-murmuró ella.

El movimiento se detuvo después de unos segundos y la habitación quedó sumida en silencio.

-deberías alistarte-le dijo raku- nuestros padres vendrán dentro de poco para ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-eh? Ah…sí.

Raku se levantó de su cama ignorando el rostro de decepción de la rubia.

"me alegra que al fin patearas" chitoge hacia como si le hablara a su hija por su mente mientras se sobaba la barriga "pero deberías ser un poco más considerada con mama…o me estás diciendo que no debo ser egoísta…ni siquiera un poco en mi cumpleaños?" ella pareció sumirse en tristeza.

El chico tuvo un presentimiento y fue a abrir la puerta del cuarto.

-si ustedes tres están apoyándose en la puerta, apártense que voy a abrirla-raku recibió como respuesta unos leves chillidos.

Al abrirla vio a tachibana mostrando los dientes como perro rabioso, a tsugumi con una expresión indescifrable y kosaki parecía avergonzada como suele estarlo. Las tres cayeron en cuenta del tarro de crema en la mano del chico.

-¿le untaste la crema en privado?-preguntó tsugumi como quien no quiere la cosa.

-eh…si, eso hice.

-raku-sama, supongo que ahora es nuestro turno-dijo marika llena de brillo.

-de hecho…deberían hacerlo ustedes mismas para ser más rápido. Nuestros padres no tardaran en llegar.

La expresión de marika se oscureció al escuchar esas palabras.

-como diga raku-sama-respondió con voz apagada.

Raku también pudo ver que tsugumi y kosaki se veían decaídas.

"ahora me siento mal al verlas así" pensó raku de una vez por todas tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos, gracias a las palabras de shuu.

Chitoge pasó por su lado rumbo a la habitación con todas las demás, no pudo ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento.

"chitoge trató de…ah esto se está poniendo cada vez más delicado" pensó raku preocupado "tendré que hablar con ella después…ja la última vez que dije eso me dijeron que sería padre…por qué tengo el presentimiento que levanté una _flag_ de mala suerte?" raku entró a su cuarto a cambiarse. Después fue a la sala a esperar que las demás estuvieran listas. Se sorprendió al ver que las visitas ya habían llegado. Ahí estaban su padre, Adelt, el señor tachibana, Claude, la señora onodera, haru, paula, Fuu, shuu, ruri, yui, Ie y, sorprendentemente, Hana.

-buenos días-saludó raku.

-buenos días raku-saludo su buen amigo shuu.

-buenos días ichijo-kun-dijo ruri.

-hola raku ¿Cómo has estado?-saludó su padre animosamente.

-buenos días raku-kun-saludó Adelt.

-hola muchacho-dijo la madre de kosaki milagrosamente sin dirigirle una mueca horrorosa.

-buenos días senpai-dijo Fuu también con alegría.

-buenos días ichijo-senpai- saludó haru un poco recelosa.

-buenos días-saludó paula.

-hola-dijo el señor tachibana.

-buenos días chico-saludó Hana

-buenos días raku-chan-saludó yui

Claude simplemente bufó e Ie guardó silencio, no esperaba menos de esos personajes.

-vaya incluso hana-san está aquí.

-por supuesto, ya no quiero perderme momentos especiales de mi hija en su estado actual. Me costó algo tener el día libre, pero valió la pena.

-donde están onee-chan y el resto?-preguntó hary.

-en su cuarto, alistándose.

- supongo que podemos darle una mano con eso-dijo hana yendo a la segunda planta junto a las demás chicas. Dejando solos a los hombres, raku se sintió un poco intimado por las miradas fijas de ellos.

-les…les prepararé té-dijo el chico.

-no es necesario-intervino Claude- ahora ven conmigo.

El hombre de lentes lo tomó con firmeza del hombro y lo jaló con brusquedad hacia la segunda planta. Raku no podría estar más confundido por el comportamiento de ese sujeto.

-Claude, recuerda que prometiste no hacer una escena el día de hoy-le dijo Adelt.

-mantendré mi palabra jefe.

El hombre terminó de llevar a raku a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su confusión fue reemplazada por mucha inseguridad. No recordaba haber estado a solas con ese tipo tan peligroso.

-que…que quieres?-preguntó raku con nerviosismo.

Claude le dedicó una mirada implacable que lo hizo estremecerse.

-quiero que te quede claro que no me agradas nada mocoso.

"eso no es nada nuevo"

-de seguro te preguntaras por qué precisamente yo, no reuní a mis hombres e inicié una guerra a penas supe que mi hija y milady estaban embarazadas con tus hijos.

-bu…bueno, supongo.

-ese día seishirou me dijo que tenía algo importante de que hablar conmigo…¿sabes que me contó?

-q…que?

-me habló sobre los detalles de la misión de infiltración en la que obtuvimos la información poseída por Seccaccino.

"ah claro, como olvidar esa incidente en el crucero?" pensó raku con nostalgia.

-me dijo…-Claude se acercó quedando en frente del chico- me dijo que _tú _la defendiste cuando pidieron que se desnudara.

La mirada de Claude parecía tornarse más iracunda.

-eso…eso era lo que debía hacer.

-honestamente me cuesta aun creerlo, pero ella me aseguró que arriesgarías tu vida por aquellos a quienes aprecias-raku tragó grueso- después de eso me dijo lo ocurrido en ese día cuando estuvimos ocupados eliminando a los terroristas…si antes pensaba que eras patético imagínate lo que pienso ahora.

-disculpa…pero que…?

-seishiro me suplicó llorando que te diera una oportunidad, jamás la vi así.

-¿me sigues culpando?

-por supuesto-contestó con furia- aun así accedí a escucharte.

"si no recuerdo mal trataste de estrangularme antes que empezara a hablar"

-cada día llamé a seishiro y no me ha dicho que hayas hecho algo mal durante su estancia aquí, francamente estaba preguntándome si les habías lavado el cerebro a ellas.

-¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso?!

-como sea, te advierto que esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás de mi parte, comete un simple error y estas muerto.

-oye…-raku estaba cansado de las amenazas de ese tipo, reunió todo el valor que tenía y habló con firmeza- estoy seguro que habrá problemas en el futuro. No soy para nada perfecto, no debes juzgarme por una simple equivocación. Júzgame cuando cometa un error que no trate de enmendar.

Raku fijó sus ojos en los de él. Claude lo miró con más severidad. El hombre volvió a bufar y se dio media vuelta.

-estás advertido-le dijo saliendo del cuarto. Raku suspiró entre aliviado y preocupado.

-ese cuatro ojos nunca va a dejarme en paz-se dijo a sí mismo.

Raku bajó las escaleras, llegó a la sala donde todos los demás estaban esperando. Las chicas estaban vestidas y maquilladas elegantemente, eran vestidos de maternidad, pero eran vistosos. Raku las examinó con cuidado, cada una tenía su propio encanto. Chitoge tenía puesto un vestido de color rojo, tsugumi tenía uno azul, marika tenía un vestido amarillo y kosaki un vestido blanco.

-se…se ven bien-dijo con nerviosismo provocándole un ligero sonrojo a las chicas. Todos los adultos lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

"¿dije algo malo?"

-creo que ya podemos irnos-habló el padre de raku- tenemos un día lleno de diversión con clases de baile, karaoke, comida sabrosa, juegos y mucho más.

-bien raku vamos-dijo Adelt- nosotros nos adelantaremos para traer los autos.

Los hombres se subieron al ascensor y bajaron al primer piso. Cuando llegaron al loby del edificio varios inquilinos entraron.

"hmm las chicas tardaran un poco más en bajar" pensó raku, sabiendo que esas personas se dirigían a sus apartamentos en el ascensor.

Al poner un pie fuera, se escuchó un coro de voces acercándose.

-¡BOOOOOOCCHAAAAAN!- raku casi sufre un paro cardiaco al ver todos los miembros del grupo shuuei aparecer de la nada.

-ry….ry…ryuu?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-exclamó lleno de confusión.

-oigan se supone que esperaríamos hasta que apareciera ojou-los siguientes en aparecer fueron los miembros del Beehive.

-lo siento es que no pudimos resistirnos al ver a bocchan después de tanto tiempo.

-que…que está pasando?- raku le preguntó a su padre.

-hmm eso mismo me pregunto-respondió el viejo yakuza.

-pues quisimos darles una sorpresa-habló uno de los gangsters- sabíamos que vendrían a escondidas al cumpleaños de ojou, así que pusimos un dispositivo rastreador en el auto y los seguimos hasta aquí para darles una sorpresa. Invitamos a los del grupo shuuei, porque el joven raku nunca se perdería el cumpleaños de ojou.

-¿sabías de esto Claude?-le preguntó Adelt.

-nunca autoricé nada de esto-respondió el hombre de lentes- y me sorprende que nos hayan seguido sin que nos percatáramos.

"de todos los momentos en sus vidas…¡¿tenían que ser buenos espiando ahora?!" pensó raku estremecido "¡oh no! tengo que evitar que chitoge y el resto salga"

-olvidé algo, ya vengo-raku buscó en sus pantalones, no encontró la tarjeta de ingreso.

"¡la olvidé en mi cuarto!"

Raku les pidió a los adultos en silencio las tarjetas.

-lo siento, la única que tiene tarjeta de nosotros en Hana-contestó Adelt.

"¡no puede seeeeeeer!"

-¿vives aquí bocchan? No está mal- comentó ryuu.

- oigan…yo revisé unos folletos de este edificio que tenía el jefe-dijo un gánster- creí que ojou vivía aquí…acaso ustedes dos…?

-oohh bochan ¡¿nos estas diciendo que están viviendo juntos?!-preguntó ryuu entusiasmado

Raku recibió otro shock, Adelt se veía calmado pero estaba sudando a chorros.

-¡alto todo el mundo!- escucharon otra voz. Esta vez era un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales de la policía, tenían puestos sus trajes protectores, escudos y rifles- ah? Pero si son ustedes.

El que parecía el líder se quitó el casco. Raku lo conocía, era el amigo de marika.

-mi…migisuke…?

-aniki? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

El líder del escuadrón ordenó a sus hombres bajar las armas.

-¿Qué haces aquí capitán Migisuke?-preguntó el señor tachibana.

-recibimos un informe de un grupo de personas que parecían criminales merodear en los alrededores de este edificio donde se hospedan personas ricas, supusimos que era un asalto en masa.

-¿ustedes no eran un escuadrón de nuestra ciudad?-preguntó raku temblando como gelatina

-tuvimos un intercambio temporal de personal, aniki.

"hay intercambios de personal de policías?...¡olvida eso! ¡chitoge y el resto bajaran en cualquier momento! ¡Tengo que buscar una forma de alejarlos de aquí!"

-bueno migisuke no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puedes retirarte.

-no seas así bocchan-interrumpió ryuu- quédense un momento para desearle el feliz cumpleaños a chitoge ojou-san.

-hmm no deberíamos mostramos tan amigables con los criminales-respondió migisuke- aunque hicimos equipo contra los terroristas, supongo que podríamos prolongar la tregua un poco más.

"¡AAHHHHHHHHHH!" raku estaba de muerte lenta.

-ven? se los dije, es ichijou- raku se dio la vuelta y vio a diez de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, por cierto eran los que expresaban con más furia sus celos al joven cuando una nueva chica aparecía- quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí? no hemos sabido nada de tu vida.

Raku quedó en un estado de shock que tuvo la sensación que su corazón estalló dentro de su pecho y sufría una hemorragia interna masiva (ver portada del fic).

Miró a su padre.

-lo siento raku, no sé cómo salir de esto-contestó el viejo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Miró a Adelt.

-esto ya está fuera de mis manos raku-kun- respondió el gánster limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo

Miró al señor tachibana.

-no me mires a mí.

Miró a Shuu.

-de verdad quiero ayudarte desde el fondo de mi alma, pero no veo solución- hasta el joven de lentes estaba temblando.

-escucha mocoso-le habló Claude al oído- la única forma de evitar un desastre es que tú te sacrifiques, solo dame tu consentimiento y te daré una muerte indolora… es por un bien mayor.

Sus palabras eran dichas en tono serio, aunque tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

"viendo tu cara puedo deducir que lo único que quieres es tu propia satisfacción" pensó raku irritado.

-con viejos compañeros de clase esta sorpresa quedó aún mejor- dijo uno de los gánster- todos ocúltense.

-ah no, esperen…-los hombres jalaron a raku y compañía y los sacaron del campo de visión de la entrada. Raku lanzaba replicas que eran ignoradas. Luego se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del edificio abrirse y todos saltaron al ver a las chicas salir.

-¡SORPRE…!- cada uno de los presentes se quedó como estatua al ver embarazadas a la hija del jefe de los gánster, la mejor asesina del Beehive, la hija del comisionado de policía y la más adorable cocinera de dulces japoneses. Las chicas estaban totalmente sorprendidas. Luego cada hombre superó su parálisis y posó su vista en el joven hijo del jefe de los yakuza.

"no cabe duda" pensó raku con una sonrisa de tristeza en sus labios y una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla "seré el primer japonés en ser crucificado en la época actual"

**Notas del autor:**

Podrá raku salir de esto? Esos niños quedaran huérfanos de padre? Podrán celebrar el cumpleaños de chitoge? Descubre esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de mi fic. Suena música: TRICK BOX (mi ending de nisekoi favorito XD)


	13. Nisekekkon

**Capítulo 13: ****Nisekekkon**

_el numero 13 es de mala suerte? lean y opinen._

El silencio era en extremo inquietante. Raku se estremecía bajo las miradas de docenas de ojos que trasmitían todo tipo de sentimientos, cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad. El chico trataba de pensar en algo que decir, pero qué? Una mentira? ¡No podía decir la verdad! al menos no toda.

La sed de sangre que percibió lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los gangsters, los policías y sus viejos compañeros de clase habían superado su estado de shock y le dirigían miradas asesinas a raku. Murmuraban cosas como: maldito, desvergonzado, abusador, adultero, mujeriego y otras cosas aún peores. El chico sintió un terrible escalofrió y miedo, no estaba preparado mentalmente para eso. Los bandidos estuvieron a punto de empuñar sus armas, los yakuzas seguían como estatuas.

-¡ni se les ocurra!-la que salió a defender a raku no fue otra que chitoge.

-¿o…ojou?- exclamaron los gangsters incrédulos.

-¿oye chitoge que crees que haces?- le preguntó raku al oído.

-estoy cansada de que tú siempre seas el que dé la cara.

-aniki ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Migisuke con incredulidad- creí que eras un caballero honrado.

-todas esas veces que negaste ser un conquistador de mujeres-escupió uno de sus compañeros.

-bocchan- ryuu se acercó a ellos dos con una mirada seria- acaso aprovechaste tu encanto con las mujeres y no mediste las consecuencias de tus acciones?

Raku tragó grueso, jamás en la vida ryuu le había hablado con ese tono ni con esa expresión de decepción.

-¡no fue así!- volvió a interrumpir chitoge, tomando la mano izquierda del joven- lo que pasó fue…

-o…o…o…oye…-raku estaba espantado por la ocurrencia de contarles la verdad.

-tu cállate-le ordenó la rubia y se dirigió al público interesado- la verdad…-chitoge tragó grueso-la verdad fue…fue que ninguna podía estar sin raku.

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras procesaban lo que ella acababa de decir. Chtioge estaba roja como tomate y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-eh?

-nosotros hicimos un viaje a Utah y tuvimos una ceremonia en secreto-la chica alzó la mano de raku mostrándoles que tenía puesto un anillo plateado en el dedo anular.

"ah? ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Por qué tengo un anillo en mi dedo?!" pensaba raku.

-es vergonzoso, pero todas aceptamos ser las es…espo…-chitoge se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca en señal de vergüenza. Así dejó ver el anillo idéntico al de raku.

Todos los ojos de los presentes se cubrieron por sombras. Giraron la cabeza para ver al resto de chicas haciendo la misma mímica. Las otras tres tenían una pieza de joyería idéntica en la mano.

Todos, incluso raku, abrieron tanto la boca que sus mandíbulas se desencajaron y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Hubo otro momento de silencio, hasta que el representante de los excompañeros de clase habló.

-ya veo-dijo el joven- resultaste ser el protagonista, no de un _manga_ si no de un _doujinshi_.

-ah…yo…¡¿que?!-balbuceaba raku saliendo de su estado de shock.

-no no no, no te moleste en dirigirnos la palabra-dijo el chico apretando los dientes y derramando lágrimas de sangre- nosotros los habitantes del mundo real no tenemos derecho de hablarte, pisar el mismo suelo que tú ni respirar tú mismo aire. Feliz cumpleaños kirisaki-san y les deseo la felicidad a todos ustedes.

Antes que raku pudiera responder los chicos salieron corriendo lanzando un alarido a los cuatro vientos.

-¡¿es esto cierto jefe?!-exclamaron los gánster.

-ah…si?-respondió Adelt con duda.

-¡¿estuvo de acuerdo con esto Claude-sama?!-el hombre de lentes se le desfiguró la cara haciéndolo parecer una pintura modernista. Nadie supo cómo interpretar eso.

-¡¿superintendente usted permitió esa acto ilegal?!-exclamó migisuke.

-fue…parte de la tregua… con los criminales?-dijo el padre de marika, también disimulando mal la improvisación.

-¡¿viejo en verdad esto sucedió así?!-preguntó ryuu.

-por… supuesto?-respondió el líder yakuza con la misma mala actuación causada por el impacto emocional.

Todos quedaron como estatuas nuevamente.

-si ya les quedó claro, vayamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de chitoge-dijo Hana con seriedad- ya que se tomaron las molestias de venir supongo que podrían acompañarnos, el lugar que reservamos debería tener suficiente espacio.

Los gangsters y los yakuza asintieron sin cambiar sus expresiones.

-si nos disculpan-dijo migisuke con tono apagado- tenemos que regresar al trabajo.

Los policías hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon sin decir nada más. El resto fueron a sus vehículos para ir al lugar de la celebración.

"en nombre de todo lo bueno y sagrado…¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!" gritó raku para sus adentros.

-uff eso estuvo cerca-suspiró chitoge.

-nonononononono chitoge ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!

-que más podía hacer? Si hablabas como sueles hacerlo te habrían linchado-respondió la rubia con una cara de preocupación.

"ugh eso no lo puedo negar, pero poligamia, en serio? ¡¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo menos absurdo?!" raku se llevó las manos a la cabeza por la sensación de vértigo. Notó nuevamente el anillo "me lo puso cuando tomó de mi mano?"

-¿de dónde sacaron estos anillos?-preguntó raku.

-pues…-antes que chitoge terminara la frase un vehículo que parecía ser el camión monstruo de las limusinas se detuvo en frente de ellos. La ventana se abrió y una chica pelirroja se asomó, tenía lentes de fondo de botella en su frente.

-oya oya que espectáculo han montado en medio de la calle- los jóvenes la conocían.

-mi…mi…¡¿mimiko-chan?!- exclamó raku.

-suban, hablaremos en el camino-la puerta del vehículo negro se abrió dejando ver que la chica llevaba puesta una vestimenta elegante. Tenía una chaqueta azul turquí con botones dorados, una falda del mismo color y tacones negros-¿Qué esperan?

Aceptando algo dudosos entraron en el enrome vehículo, había espacio para todos. La limusina arrancó cuando cada uno tomó asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó raku- ¿Por qué mimiko-chan está aquí?

-veras ichijo-senpai-comenzó a hablar- en realidad soy miembro de Beehive.

-¡¿hah?!

-y fui yo quien les dio esos anillos a las chicas. Todo fue parte de un simple plan para evitar un conflicto.

-espera un momento, podrías explicarte con más calma.

-si que eres irritante-dijo paula.

-por favor White fang se mas considerada-mimiko se quitó los lentes y los limpió con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo- ichijo-senpai, yo he trabajado para el Beehive como espía y hacker desde hace años. Mi nombre código es _Queen_. Aquí en Japón tuve la misión de ver si tú y lady chitoge eran en realidad una pareja.

-pero…pero tsugumi no pareció reconocerte-dijo raku.

-eso se debe a que ninguno conocía su verdadera identidad-dijo paula- _Queen_ es una de las agentes cuya identidad es conocida por muy pocos en beehive, no por nada es una excelente espía. Fue hace poco que nos enteramos.

-wow pensar que otra joven de su organización estaba en la escuela-comentó raku.

-de hecho raku-kun-comentó adelt- parece joven, pero en realidad ella tiene ¡CUG!

El líder de los gangsters recibió un codazo en el costado por parte mimiko.

"oh eso explica como sabía tanto" pensó raku "pensar que teníamos una persona que pudo descubrir la verdad sin que lo supiéramos…bueno menos mal no lo descubrió"

-de cualquier forma, es increíble que hayan logrado fingir ser novios por tres años-Los presentes tardaron un momento en procesar esas palabras.

-¡¿HAAAAAA?!-exclamaron los jóvenes.

-¡entonces si era un acto!-gritó Claude- ¡me tomó por tonto todo este momento, jefe!

-Claude, lo hicimos por la paz entre las bandas- contestó Adelt con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡ichijo, maldito!-exclamó el padre de marika- ¡obligaste a tu hijo a ser novio de otra chica a pesar que aceptaste comprometerlo con mi hija!

-como dijo Adelt, todo fue por la paz-respondió avergonzado el viejo yakuza con una sonrisa boba.

-durar tres años aguantando una falsa relación?-preguntó la señora onodera-, no me extraña que mi hija haya querido violarlo.

-¡mama!-le gritaron kosaki y haru.

-no…no…no puede ser…nunca hubo nada entre raku ichijo y usted, ojou?-preguntó tsugumi temblando como gelatina.

-pues…pues…-chitoge balbuceaba.

-apuesto que sientes culpa por no hacer nada en todo este tiempo black tiger.

-¡tu cállate paula!

-oh raku-sama que cruel-dijo marika con tono dramático- y yo que siempre le ofrecí mi amor sincero.

-como dijo mi padre era por la paz-contestó raku hecho un lio.

-todos ustedes-habló hana con tono sombrío- cálmense.

Los presentes se detuvieron en sus poses, Claude dejó de sacudir a Adelt y el señor tachibana soltó la llave al cuello que le estaba aplicando al padre de raku.

-oya oya que miedo-dijo mimiko a manera de broma.

-¿cuándo…cuándo se dio cuenta?-preguntó raku temeroso.

-desde aquella entrevista.

-¡¿desde el principio?!

-sí, no dije nada porque estaba de acuerdo con el objetivo del jefe Adelt en evitar el conflicto entre el grupo shueei y el Beehive.

Raku suspiró tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-entiendo y que es eso de los…anillos?

-es una estrategia con el mismo principio que el falso noviazgo-contestó mimiko- resulta que nuestro cuartel principal se encuentra en el estado de Utah, en Norte América. Ese fue el lugar donde nuestra organización nació.

_-_de ahí el nombre - comentó paula- el estado de Utah es conocido como_ the beehive state._

-eeeehh no sabía eso-admitió raku "pensé que los gangsters eran de Nueva York"

-curiosamente en ese estado la poligamia es una práctica es ilegal sin embargo común. Si se tiene el respaldo de nuestra organización ten por seguro que el contrato matrimonial no será anulado.

-ah? Entonces estas seriamente sugiriendo…?

-correctamente- interrumpió mimiko colocándose sus gafas sobre sus ojos haciéndolas resplandecer- por la paz entre las diferentes fuerzas. Ustedes cinco deben fingir estar en un matrimonio polígamo.

…..

-EEEHH?-exclamó raku.

-el otro día vine al apartamento a ofrecerles esa alternativa a las chicas y les dí los anillos.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?!-les preguntó raku a las chicas.

-¿Cómo podríamos hablar así nada más de algo tan vergonzoso?-se defendió chitoge.

-¿y por qué tenías que ser tú la que de los anillos sin mi consentimiento?-preguntó raku iracundo- se supone que eso es el papel del hombre.

-con lo indeciso que eres tendrían que pasar dos o tres guerras para que lo hagas.

-¡agh!-raku se sintió lastimado por esas palabras.

-¿por qué no se nos informó antes?- le preguntó Claude a Mimiko.

-quise que las chicas lo consideraran primero. Aunque hablé con Hana y el señor Onodera antes de venir.

-mi esposo?-preguntó la madre de kosaki- y que dijo?

-dice que está bien.

-hah? ¿Qué está pensando ese &$%/#?

-¿estás de acuerdo con esto Hana?-le preguntó Adelt.

-desde luego me parece una ridícula sugerencia…aunque…tampoco me agrada la idea que el muchacho sea el chivo expiatorio de este asunto.

-eso es demasiado serio-intervino yui- una cosa es fingir ser novios y otra muy distinta aparentar un matrimonio.

-¿Cómo es eso diferente a lo que están haciendo ahora?- preguntó mimiko- solo deben ser respaldados por un documento, además podrían pedir un divorcio cuando las cosas se hayan calmado.

Yui pareció haber perdido en el argumento.

-espera espera espera ¡lo que dices es una locura! ¡No puedo aceptar eso!-gritó raku- si tienes un documento como puedes hablar de fingir? ¡no puedo aceptar eso¡ ¡simplemente no puedo!

-¿dices que cuando lleguemos explicaras que todo fue un mal entendido como siempre lo has hecho?-preguntó mimiko con seriedad- si vuelves a dar una respuesta vaga esta vez no saldrás de esta con unos simples golpes y no siempre tendrás a tu lado a Hana y yui para defenderte… de hecho no creo que quieras refugiarte bajo la protección de alguien más, si no defenderte tú mismo. Estoy en lo cierto?

-UGH-raku se ahogó con su propia desesperación. Esa chica si que sabia como arrinconar a las personas.

-las chicas parecieron haber aceptado mi oferta.

-ah eso…eso fue por la emoción del momento-respondió chitoge cubriéndose su rostro sonrojado con las manos.

-ninguna tenía puesto los anillos cuando nos sorprendieron-comentó paula- suerte que seguí las indicaciones de_ Queen_ y los tenia conmigo cuando salimos del edificio. Gracias a mi gran destreza se los entregue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-terminó con un tono de alarde.

"eso que viene al caso?" pensó raku irritado.

-raku-sama usted es la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida- dijo marika con su típico tono alegre.

-¡este no es momento para tus ridiculeces marika!-gritó chitoge.

Raku se limpió el sudor de su frente. Volvió a sentir una sensación de vértigo, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

-ahora que todos los jóvenes y tutores legales están aquí, es momento de tomar una decisión-mimiko sacó una_ Tablet_ y el accesorio respectivo para escribir en esta- fingir un matrimonio ilegal o tener una_ unión libre _que puede provocar un conflicto eventualmente ¿Qué escogerán?

-¡yo me niego!-gritó Claude- si estalla una guerra no importa, yo defenderé a ojou y seishiro.

-dices que no te importa los_ hermanos _de los hijos de ellas?- la mirada de mimiko se tornó severa- para alguien que tardó diez años en descubrir que la persona que adoptó era mujer y no un hombre, te crees muy paterno.

-pffff jajajajajajajaja AJAJAJAJA- el padre de raku, el señor tachibana, Haru y la señora onodera estallaron en carcajadas. Fuu, shuu, Hana y yui se taparon la boca para disimular una risilla traviesa, el hombre de lentes pareció tragarse sus palabras. Adelt le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para tratar de darle consuelo. Tsugumi lo vio con mucha lastima.

-humm disculpen-la que habló fue kosaki- yo…yo también opino lo mismo que hana-san…ya no quiero que ichijo-kun sea el único que pague por el incidente. El en todo este tiempo nos ha atendido con mucha dedicación, nos ha tratado como si fuera los más preciado para él…por eso…por eso yo también quiero asumir mi parte de la responsabilidad.

La ternura y calidez de las palabras de esa chica llegó a cada uno de ellos.

-onodera…-susurró raku.

-hmm que encantadora-dijo mimiko.

Después de unos minutos más, llegaron a un centro recreativo reservado para ese día. La limusina se detuvo en la entrada. Raku se bajó y ayudó a las chicas a bajarse del automóvil, ofreciéndoles la mano amablemente. La ultima en bajar fue mimiko. Su Tablet timbró, al ver el mensaje que apareció en su pantalla esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-la información ya fue procesada y guardada en la base de datos, con la fecha alterada desde luego-dijo- ahora puedo decirles oficialmente: los declaro marido y mujeres.

raku esbozó una sonrisa amarga de resignación (ver portada)

"…creo que acabo de perder otros diez años de vida"

Shuu le dio un golpecito en el hombro con cara seria, no sabiendo de que otra forma consolar a su amigo.

**Notas del autor:**

Si lo sé, fue una locura de proporciones colosales, pero caí en cuenta que esto es solo un fic y yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana XD. Y sé muy bien que un harem ending no es ni remotamente posible en la serie original, estoy seguro que si el final no es abierto habrá cinco corazones rotos :( pero así es la vida, en algunas ocasiones hay finales agridulces.

De hecho me inspiré en el episodio de los simpsons cuando bart casi se casa en Utah, cuando busqué información del estado me sorprendí al ver que era conocido como _el estado de la colmena _por eso se me ocurrió colocarlo como la base de la organización Beehive, a pesar que en realidad no sea guarida de gangsters y la poligamia se dé por cuestiones religiosas (cosa que no mencionaron en el episodio de los simpsons).

Otro factor que me animó a seguir este desarrollo fue recordar al único personaje polígamo que, hasta donde yo sé, ha aparecido en un manga de la shonen jump…asi es, tal como oyen. Un personaje polígamo apareció en la shonen jump. Su nombre es kajiki kurokami, del manga medaka box.

Si se preguntan qué significa el título puuueeeeesss hay una gran graaaaaan posibilidad que este mal expresado pero al investigar algunas traducciones me pareció ingeniosa la idea. Nisekoi significa amor falso, sé que amor es_ koi_ así que asumo que _Nise_ es falso. Busque la palabra japonesa para matrimonio y encontré varias, entre esas estaba _kekkon_. Por eso titulé el capítulo como _Nisekekkon_ (matrimonio falso)…que opinan?

Espero les haya gustado mi versión del personaje de mimiko, me tomé mi tiempo para afilarle bien la lengua XD. En el próximo capítulo es la celebración del cumpleaños de chitoge, espero la inspiración me llegue para colocarlo extra graciosísimo.

No siendo más le invito a dejar sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones, criticas…hasta insultos si quieren. Me despido y nos leemos luego. En honor a kajiki pondré el opening del anime de medaka box, Suena música: _happy crazy box_


	14. un cumpleaños inolvidable

**Capítulo 14: un cumpleaños inolvidable.**

Todos los demás vehículos se dirigieron al parqueadero del lugar. El centro de recreación era un edificio un edificio enorme de 5 plantas y parecía ocupar toda la manzana. Las ventanas tenían vidrios polarizados, sobre la entrada estaba un letrero que decía: centro recreativo _el paraíso_.

-así que en esta ciudad también hay este tipo de sitios-dijo raku.

-aquí celebraremos el cumpleaños de chitoge-dijo hana- por suerte reservé todo el lugar.

"todo el lugar? y solo íbamos a venir nosotros?" pensó raku "bueno es algo afortunado así que no pensemos en las razones"

-lo que debería preocuparnos es si ichijo senpai podrá mantener el acto-comentó mimiko.

-oye sin tenerte en cuenta, yo pude mantener mi acto por tres años.

-oya oya que confiado. Entonces te haré una prueba-mimiko señaló a kosaki- hazle una invitación para bailar contigo.

"que tiene eso que ver con aparentar estar casado?...ah bien, es vergonzoso pero lo haré"

-hmm ono…guh-raku recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen por parte de paula.

-fallaste-dijo mimiko.

-ni…¡ni siquiera dije nada!

-ibas a referirte a ella como "onodera", recuerda que ellas cuatro ahora se apellidan "ichijo"

-oh-respondió raku.

-ahora deberás llamarlas por sus nombres-la mirada de mimiko volvió a ser severa- no quiero que salgas con la excusa de que no te has quitado la costumbre. Así que supera esa vergüenza tuya.

-entiendo entiendo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

"awawawa ahora me llamo kosaki ichijo…No sé qué sentir"

"_chi_toge i_chi_jo?…más vale que nadie me moleste diciéndome _chichi _(referente a senos)"

"¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! Tengo el mismo apellido que raku ichijo…ahora que lo pienso, también debo referirme a él solo como raku?...ah eso es muy vergonzoso, pero no voy a echarme para atrás"

"soy marika ichijo ¡mi sueño finalmente se ha cumplido!…solo que nunca pensé compartir el altar"

"aaahhh suficiente. No voy a ser débil mentalmente. Actuaré como un esposo cueste lo que cueste. Mándame lo que sea destino ¡estoy listo!" pensaba raku.

-sean todos bienvenidos al centro recreativo el paraíso…ah son ustedes-raku se volteó para ver a una chica de pelo largo moreno. Tenía puesto una ropa parecida a la de una secretaria, posiblemente era un uniforme de una empleada. Ella estaba como estatua viendo con ojos desorbitados a las cuatro embarazadas.

"oh mierda" pensó raku.

-ma…ma…¡¿marika?!... Estas y las…las demás…también?-balbuceaba la empleada.

-se conocen?-preguntó hana. Marika se acercó y saludó a su buena amiga.

-ha…ha pasado tiempo, mikage.

-¡¿puedo tocar?!-exclamó la chica con ojos destellantes.

"¡qué falta de tacto!" pensaron todos los jóvenes al escuchar.

Antes que marika respondiera mikage puso sus manos sobre su vientre. Después de sobarlo sacó de la nada un letrero con el número 100.

"¿Qué significa ese número?" se preguntó raku.

Mikage dirigió su mirada de depredador a las otras tres que en respuesta buscaron refugio detrás de raku.

-are?-mikage inclinó la cabeza al ver ese comportamiento- No me digan…que tú eres el padre.

Raku tragó grueso en un intento por zafar el nudo de su garganta. -"vamos vamos fuerza ¡fuerza!" se animaba mentalmente

-s...si…de…de hecho ellas son mis…esposas.

mikage frunció el ceño y luego levantó su dedo pulgar con un destello en los ojos.

"que lo acepte tan rápido hace las cosas más fáciles, pero igual me siento mal recibiendo las felicitaciones de esta pervertida".

-trabajas aquí mikage?-preguntó marika cambiando el tema.

-si, mi familia se apoderó de este negocio y mi padre decidió que tuviera algo de experiencia laboral antes de estudiar en la universidad.

"se apoderó?"

Los miembros de las bandas llegaron después de estacionar los automóviles, se les veía con una cara seria a todos. Era más que obvio que deseaban una explicación.

-podrías llevarnos al lugar que reservamos-le dijo hana a mikage.

-oh que mala educación de mi parte, discúlpeme-la chica hizo una reverencia- síganme por favor.

"no tengo que ser adivino para saber que esa chica será un dolor de cabeza" pensaba raku.

Entraron al gran edificio. Raku vio que estaba muy bien adornado al estilo occidental, tenía candelabros y muebles finos. Siguieron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta doble de madera.

Mikage la abrió y se hiso a un lado para darles permiso. Al entrar varios empleados los recibieron con una reverencia de noventa grados. Había múltiples mesas con manteles blancos y adornos florares en el centro. Hubo una zona despejada la cual raku supuso era la pista de baile y en el fondo estaba una tarima donde estaban una máquina de karaoke.

-si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo-dijo mikage.

Raku llegó a una mesa donde amablemente les corrió la silla para ayudarlas a sentarse a cada una de las mujeres (_sus_ mujeres). Mientras tanto unos pedían algo para beber a pesar de ser muy temprano en el día. Murmuraba y lanzaban miradas poco discretas al joven del grupo shueei.

"este ambiente es muy tenso" pensó raku "que debo hacer para suavizarlo?"

-canta una canción-dijo mimiko.

-¡no leas la mente de las personas sin su permiso!-gritó raku y luego suspiró- en realidad es una buena idea.

El joven se levantó de su asiento y se subió a la tarima.

-bocchan va a cantar-dijo ryuu.

"ugh pensándolo bien esto me pone más nervioso" raku encendió máquina de karaoke. Entró en el menú para seleccionar una canción de enka, el único género en el que era bueno cantando. De pronto la pantalla se oscureció y unas letras blancas aparecieron.

_Voy a asistirte_.

-eh?-raku alzó la vista y vio a mimiko sujetando su Tablet con una mano y haciendo una señal de victoria con la otra.

"¡¿hackeó la máquina de karaoke?!" raku volvió a mirar el monitor.

_Esta canción te dará puntos de credibilidad. No te preocupes, la melodía está diseñada para que puedas captarla._

_"diseñada?"_

La letra de la canción apareció. Raku la leyó de rapidez y quedó impactado.

"¡no hay forma que cante esto!"

_¿Quieres ser convincente o no?_

"ugh supongo que no tengo elección"

-ahem-raku se aclaró la garganta- esta…es una canción que escribí.

Las chicas fueron asaltadas por un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La música empezó a sonar, raku tomó aire buscando fuerzas de donde no las había. Captó de forma rápida el ritmo de la música y comenzó a cantar.

_Mi amor es más grande de lo que yo mismo imaginé._

_Antes de darme cuenta amaba por doquier._

_ kosaki la dulce ternura._

_ chitoge la salvaje hermosura._

_ seishiro la tímida guerrera _

_ marika la desbordante amante_

_Bellezas que me enloquecen_

_Bellezas que adoro_

_No podría estar sin ellas x2_

_Mi amor es más grande de lo que yo mismo imaginé._

_Di todo de mí, atravesé el campo de batalla y alcancé el paraíso._

_Mi vida es su soporte y las de ellas mi razón de existir_

_kosaki la dulce ternura._

_ chitoge la salvaje hermosura._

_ seishiro la tímida guerrera _

_A marika la desbordante amante_

_Bellezas que me enloquecen_

_Bellezas que adoro_

_No podría estar sin ellas x2_

La música cesó y raku sintió un vacío en su pecho y sentía las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

"ugh porque me siento así?" pensaba "pero que importa? no hay forma que esto haya funcionado"

Raku vio al público y todos, así es, TODOS, estaban llorando.

"¡¿si funcionó?!"

-uooohhh eso fue hermoso bocchan- exclamó ryuu.

-¡magnifico! nunca había escuchado semejante canción-dijo uno de los gangsters.

-ejejej gracias-dijo raku tímidamente-¿alguien quiere ser el siguiente?

-no voy a quedarme atrás bochan-ryuu subió a la tarima y tomó rápidamente el micrófono.

Raku regresó a su mesa donde las chicas los veían con ojos de incredulidad.

-oh raku-sama eso fue hermoso- dijo marika.

-fue increíble ichi…raku-kun-felicitó kosaki.

-quien diría que tuvieras talento como compositor -dijo chitoge.

-no se de estas cosas, pero esta canción me agradó-dijo tsugumi.

-bueno, de hecho…-raku estaba a punto de confesar que fue cosa de mimiko, pero la espía se puso el dedo índice en los labios mandándolo a guardar el secreto.

"haa supongo que por el momento es lo mejor"

-muy bien todas ustedes-les dijo hana limpiándose las lágrimas- vamos al baño para volver a maquillarnos.

Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y las mujeres se retiraron de la mesa. Raku quedó una vez más solo con los adultos, se sintió muy incómodo al ver a todos ellos limpiarse el rostro con pañuelos.

-¿les gustó tanto?-preguntó.

-no te creas cantante ahora mocoso-masculló Claude- esa melodía fue diseñada por nuestro equipo de investigación para poder inducir ese tipo de emociones en las personas.

-oh… eso lo explica todo, ya decía que era imposible que ustedes lloraran por eso.

-jejeje mimiko y sus estrategias-dijo Adelt- siempre te toman desprevenido.

"Habrá más? Bueno, debo sentirme aliviado que la tengo como apoyo"

-jojojo sí que eres todo un galán.

"Por otro lado me siento amenazado por ella" pensó raku cuando mikage se sentó a su lado "está bien que una empleada se siente así junto a los clientes?"

-quien diría que alguien como tu hiciera someter a cuatro chicas.

- some…? ¡Yo no sometí a nadie!

-dime? Lo hiciste con todas ellas al tiempo?

-Pffff cough cough- raku se ahogó en su propia saliva

"¡¿que está preguntando en frente de los padres?!" raku vio de reojo que su padre tenía una sonrisa boba como si le hiciera gracia su situación, shuu se estaba riendo por lo bajo, Adelt estaba como piedra y Claude y el señor tachibana emitían un aura asesina. Se sirvió un poco de agua para aliviar su malestar.

-de seguro las tetas que más te gustaron fueron las de esa llamada seishiro, o me equivocó?- mikage hiso un ademan con las manos como si estuviera apretando algo. Raku recordó que la única que se desnudó casi en su totalidad en esa ocasión fue precisamente ella.

-eso…¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-hmmm- mikage frunció el ceño.

-ahora qué?

-para ser honesta, me sorprende que alguien como tu cambiara tanto. Creí que sería más probable que las chicas te ataran y forzaran.

-puaj- raku escupió su bebida.

"¡esta chica y su falta de prudencia al hablar!"

La celebración continuó con el almuerzo después de una serie de canciones. Luego empezó un juego del rey entre algunos de los gansters y yakuza para entretener a los demás.

"todo va bien" pensó raku "me alegra que podremos evitar una guerra"

-¡escuchen todos!-mikage habló al micrófono- ahora empezara el baile de gala. Como la mayoría son hombres las empleadas harán de parejas.

-eehh? Nosotros no sabemos bailar de esa forma-dijo ryuu.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Les asusta un simple baile?-bromeó uno de los gangsters.

-¡claro que no! ¡Hombres demostrémosles que podemos hacerlo!

-¡SIIII!-exclamaron los yakuza.

Las parejas se formaron. La cumplimentada, chitoge, hiso pareja con raku. Por suerte el chico tomó unas lecciones de baile en una ocasión anterior. Raku tomó la mano de chitoge y puso la otra mano en su cadera para acercarla hacia él. Por suerte no la sintió tensa, se veía relajada. Como todo caballero tomó la guía de la danza. Bailaron alegremente sin percances, exceptuando los pisotones que le daban los yakuzas a sus parejas en ciertas ocasiones.

-estoy feliz-murmuró chitoge- tenía miedo que volvieras a salir herido por proteger nuestra integridad.

La chica esbozó una tierna y sincera sonrisa que le sacó los colores a raku.

-bueno…como ya te he dicho. Sigo las 100 reglas de hombres (referencia capítulo 74). Protegeré a mi mujer…en este caso mujeres, aun si me cuesta la vida.

-jejeje a pesar de que eres un debilucho eres arrogante.

-hay muchas cosas que se solucionan sin la fuerza.

-sí, es porque eres tan confiable que te amo.

Raku y chitoge quedaron como piedras. La chica abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Raku echó humos al confirmar los sentimientos de ella.

-ah…yo…yo…-chitoge balbuceaba con un sonrojo tan potente que atravesaba su maquillaje.

Las luces se apagaron de repente a excepción de una en el escenario que iluminaba a mikage.

-ese baile estuvo bien, pero hay que calentar las cosas aún más-dijo mikage-aquí tenemos al hombre japonés del siglo junto a una de sus amadas-otro reflector iluminó a raku y chitoge- para celebrar esta ocasión especial los dos deben darse un beso.

-ah?...AHHHHH?- exclamó raku.

-oohhh que buena idea-dijo ryuu.

-no…esperen, eso es embarazoso-respondió raku.

-como dices eso después de dejarnos fuera de su boda bocchan?-preguntó otro yakuza.

-eso es cierto-dijo uno de los gangsters- celebrar la boda de ojou era uno de nuestros sueños, al menos deberían compensar en parte.

"ugh lo que dicen es ridículo, pero tiene su punto" raku miró de reojo a chitoge que se encogía en su lugar "ha dije que daría lo mejor de mí, no?"

Raku tomó a chitoge de los hombros haciéndola que lo encarara. La chica puso cara de espanto.

"Ahora que lo pienso tuvimos sexo sin besarnos" pensó raku.

Chitoge cerró los ojos con fuerza y levantó la barbilla en señal de aceptación.

Raku inclinó su cabeza lentamente hasta que ocurrió ese leve rose que fue su primer beso. Él sintió las manos de ella aferrarse a su ropa y la sensación pegajosa en sus labios producto del brillo labial que tenía puesto. Al separarse, el salón se llenó de gritos de júbilo. Raku tenía el corazón a mil por hora al ver a chitoge cubrirse la boca tímidamente.

"ese fue mi primer beso" pensó "al menos el primero que recuerdo, yui-nee nunca dejó de afirmar que nos besamos cuando éramos niños"

Raku iba a decirle algo a chitoge, pero unas manos le sujetaron el rostro y lo hicieron voltearse. La persona que vio fue marika, tenía una expresión de reproche. Antes que pudiera preguntar ella lo jaló y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Raku se tensó ante ese repentino contacto. Ahora los gritos eran de sorpresa.

Marika rompió el beso y también hiso la mímica de cubrirse la boca con las puntas de sus dedos.

-ta…ma…ma…mari…

Nuevamente un par de manos lo interrumpieron y lo hicieron girar en otra dirección. Vio a tsugumi que se veía avergonzada y enfadada al tiempo.

"no me digan que…"

Ella lo jaló forzándolo a besarla, los gritos ahora eran de incredulidad.

Raku ahora estaba viendo borroso y balbuceaba cosas incompresibles. Se dio la vuelta en medio de sus tambaleos y encontró a kosaki que se veía en extremo avergonzada. Ella lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa obligandolo a inclinarse y nuevamente sus labios fueron robados.

la sala quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que chitoge habló.

-mooo ustedes tres no podían dejármelo a mi sola por hoy, verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Esta vez lo que se escuchó fue el sonido de docenas de hombres caer desmayados al suelo. mikage salió volando por la propulsión producida por una hemorragia nasal masiva y quedó incrustada en el techo(estilo beelzebub). Los únicos que quedaban de pie eran los que llegaron en la limusina de mimiko.

-esto…es un evento único en la historia-dijo shuu limpiándose un poco de sangre de su nariz. El chico de lentes recibió un pisotón por parte ruri.

-hmm lo lamento ichi…raku-kun-dijo onodera cubriéndose la boca con las manos- creo que tuvimos otro lapsus…

-lo siento, lo hice antes de darme cuenta- comentó tsugumi hecha un lio.

Las chicas notaron que la expresión de raku estaba congelada.

raku-kun?

-raku?-chitoge movió su mano enfrente de la cara de raku. No hubo respuesta.

-creo…-dijo marika- que perdió el conocimiento estando de pie.

- fue mucho para él-dijo chitoge.

-kyahahahahahaha-paulo estalló en risas- eso es graciosísimo, menos mal que todos los demás no están para ver lo patético que es. Cierto haru?

Paula miró a su amiga que por alguna razón estaba llorando.

-voy a tomar aire-dijo y salió corriendo.

-haru? Haru espera- paula salió detrás de su amiga seguida de fuu. Hace un año eso no le habría importado a la asesina.

La señora onodera, Shuu y yui vieron con pesar a la joven salir del salón.

-parece que su plan fue un éxito-dijo Adelt.

-¿de qué habla jefe?-preguntó Claude tratando de suprimir sus ganas de ir a darle una golpiza al chico.

-vamos, como no te diste cuenta? Hana reservó todo el lugar a pesar de los pocos que éramos, nuestros subrodinados fueron capaces de seguirnos porque _hornet_ los guio, que de hecho fue el chofer de nuestra limusina y fue muy afortunado que mimiko apareciera para ofrecer la opción para evitar la guerra. No te parece que fueron muchas coincidencias?

-ya decía que algo no me parecía normal- dijo el señor tachibana bebiendo directamente de una botella de sake para mantenerse calmado.

-oya oya parece que nos descubrieron hana-san.

-algunas veces él sabe usar esa cabeza que tiene sobre sus hombros-dijo la esposa del gánster.

-le dije que se daría cuenta-dijo un hombre, rubio, que usaba un smoking y gafas oscuras.

-pero como dice el jefe. La misión fue un éxito, _hornet_-declaró mimiko, pero reconsideró al ver la sonrisa amarga de yui- hmmm bueno fue un éxito en mayor parte.

**Notas del autor:**

Y asi fue el cumpleaños de chitoge. Espero les haya gustado y espero no me haya quedado corto con el uso del personaje de mikage. Lo de la canción, bueno se me ocurrió esa idea pero no soy compositor asi que escribí lo que se me vino a la mente. El personaje de hornet es invento mío. Y espero les haya gustado el arrebato hormonal que las _mujeres_ de raku tuvieron XD ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué pasará con haru y yui?...siendo sincero eso mismo me pregunto yo. O.O

Les invitó a dejar los reviews como siempre. Me despido y nos leemos luego. Como estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de chitoge pondré su ending. ¡Suena música!: _Heart pattern_


	15. harem ending?

**Notas del autor:**

Agregué algo después del cuarto beso en el capítulo pasado, por favor léanlo.

**Capítulo 15: harem ending?**

Corrió por varios de los pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta que llevaba hacia un patio interior de la edificación. Se detuvo en medio de este y se apoyó en sus rodillas jadeando y sollozando. A penas logró retener algo de aire, lanzó un grito de lamento a los cuatro vientos. Cuando terminó una mano se posó sobre su hombro sorprendiéndola. Al darse la vuelta vio que era su buena amiga paula que la veía con una cara de preocupación.

-haru…-susurró- no me digas que tú también…?

-si, ¡¿y qué?!-exclamó.

-haru-esta vez fue fuu quien habló después de alcanzarlas- puedo entender que estés dolida. Pero no debes ponerte tan furiosa, fue tu elección nunca confesarte.

-¿de qué hubiera servido?-dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas- me habría rechazado, porque él nunca me ha visto de esa forma.

-¿durante cuánto tiempo duraste con esa actitud?-preguntó paula.

-yo diría que cerca de dos años-respondió fuu en lugar de haru.

-¡¿dos años?! ¡¿Por qué todos aquí se les hace difícil confesarse?!

-¡tú no entiendes!-gritó haru-¿acaso alguna vez has estado enamorada?

-hmmm no. Jamás.

-¡entonces no sabes lo difícil que es!

-vaya vaya parece que la juventud de este lado también es problemática-las tres se voltearon a ver a la madre de haru entrar al patio esbozando una sonrisa tierna-¿paula-chan, fuu-chan podrían dejarme a solas con mi hija?

Paula y fuu asintieron y se marcharon del lugar. haru se dio la vuelta evitando el contacto visual con su madre. Estaba muy avergonzada, ella de seguro la había escuchado. La señora onodera se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás estrechándola tiernamente.

-sentémonos y hablemos con calma-le dijo al oído. Haru obedeció sin dar señales de aceptación. Las dos tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba en el patio-podrías decirme claramente cómo te sientes?

Haru inhaló audiblemente por la nariz y se limpió nuevas lágrimas que emergían.

-cu…cuando entré a la secundaria…-comenzó a hablar- unos tipos trataron de coquetearme. Estaba tan asustada que perdí el conocimiento… antes de que mi vista se nublara completamente vi a alguien defendiéndome. Creí que era mi príncipe destinado-soltó una risilla amarga- luego descubrí que ese era senpai a pesar de que él lo negaba. Me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él…pero onee-chan estaba enamorada de él antes que yo…-su voz se quebró. La madre la rodeó con un brazo y volvió a apegarla a ella.

-eso suponia-dijo ella- sé que eres una niña muy buena y amas mucho a tu hermana. De seguro no quisiste ponerte en su camino y guardaste esos sentimientos todo este tiempo. Cierto?-haru asintió- creo que has aprendido una valiosa lección haru, en la vida nos arrepentimos más de las cosas que no hicimos de las que si hicimos…recuerda eso cuando tu corazón sane y vuelvas enamorarte.

Haru solo respondió lanzando otro sollozo.

…..

Chitoge estaba en un balcón de una planta superior de la edificación. Había dejado Raku recuperándose del shock que recibió. La chica soltó un suspiro prolongado.

"no puedo creer que me haya confesado de forma inconsciente y además hayamos hecho eso tan embarazoso en frente de todos" pensaba "tenía que aparentar que no me importaba si estamos fingiendo estar casados, aunque me molestó que lo besaran. Lo entendería de marika, pero tsugumi y kosaki-chan? Acaso ellas estaban actuando? o fueron las hormonas de nuevo? o…?"

-¿Qué haces aquí chitoge-chan?- una voz familiar llamó su atención. Yui entró al balcón y se puso a su lado-¿estas tomando aire?

-ah…yo…si…-balbuceó ella.

-ustedes sí que hicieron un espectáculo convincente-dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual le provocó un potente rubor en la cara a chitoge- con esto todo se mantendrá calmado.

-si…si, tienes razón yui-san-hubo un momento de silencio, chitoge vio a de reojo a yui quien admiraba las calles iluminadas por las luces nocturnas-yu…yui-san.

-si?

-no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar esto y hay algo que he querido preguntarte-chitoge se puso muy nerviosa- tu nos…más bien…estas enojada con nosotras?...por lo que le hicimos a raku y ahora quiere hacerse responsable?

Yui espabiló un instante y luego volvió a sonreír.

-desde luego que no estoy enojada con ustedes-respondió con ternura- es cierto que me declaré como tu rival hace tiempo, pero eso no significa que te vea como mi enemiga. Además…-yui se acercó y le dio un abrazo a chitoge- yo amo a raku-chan y las adoro a todas ustedes. Solo les deseo lo mejor.

-yu…yui-san-yui rompió el abrazo y encaró nuevamente a chitoge.

-hagan feliz a raku, sabes que ese niño hará hasta lo imposible por ustedes. Entendieron?- chitoge no entendió las palabras de yui hasta que vio a marika, kosaki y tsugumi entrar en el balcón apenadas.

"asi que estaban escuchando?" pensó chitoge.

-las dejo a solas para que hablen-dijo yui- creo que ustedes deben ponerse de acuerdo en _algo_.

….

-oye debes a acostumbrarte a eso-dijo shuu esbozando su sonrisa de gato- de lo contrario nadie te va a creer que están casados.

-maldito, yo siempre seré tu motivo de burla, no?

Raku terminó de lavarse el rostro y los dos chicos salieron del baño.

"podré acostumbrarme a esto?" pensaba "antes que nada tendré que poner las cosas en claro una vez estemos en el apartamento"

Los chicos salieron del establecimiento. Vieron a los yakuza y los gangsters despidiéndose de chitoge y las chicas.

-oh bocchan-dijo ryuu- ya nos retiramos, le deseo lo mejor en su nueva vida.

-gracias ryuu.

-será mejor que hagas feliz a ojou y las otras o lo pagaras-dijo uno de los gansters.

-por…por supuesto.

Se terminaron de despedir y subieron a la limusina de mimiko con excepción de haru, fuu, paula y la señora onodera.

-ono…kosaki, donde está tu mama y haru? Y fuu y paula?

-mi mama dijo que se irían en un vehículo aparte- respondió kosaki sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"se nota que está avergonzada"

-oficialmente declaro esta misión como un éxito-dijo mimiko provocando que todos suspiraran con desgana-aunque ichijo-senpai tú debes apegarte más a tu hombría. Si te desmayas por unos simples besos, nadie se va a creer la historia.

-ah sí, ya se-contestó fastidiado- prometo poner de mi parte para ya no hacerlo.

-deja de exigirle tanto al chico-dijo hana- tiene impregnada su inocencia hasta la medula.

Los adultos rieron por lo bajo. Raku suspiró otra vez y miró a las chicas. Cada una evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio total, estaban exhaustos por todo lo vivido ese día. Llegaron al hotel y los jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres. Subieron al ascensor y apenas cruzaron la puerta raku tomó aire y habló con decisión.

-escuchen todas-las chicas pegaron un respingo y se voltearon temerosas- quiero hablar con cada una de ustedes por separado. Chitoge tú serás la primera. El resto por favor espere hasta que las llame.

-eh yo?-raku la tomó de la mano y gentilmente la guio hasta su habitación.

Cuando entraron el nerviosismo de la chica se hacía notar. Raku la invitó a tomar asiento en su cama. Ella obedeció sin reclamar.

-chitoge…sobre lo que me dijiste en el baile. Es cierto?

-yo…pues…eso no…

-por favor-le interrumpió- se honesta conmigo.

Chitoge tragó grueso.

-si-susurró- es verdad. yo…yo te amo.

Raku guardó la compostura a pesar de sentir un potente rubor en su rostro.

-yo también quiero ser honesto contigo. Antes de conocerte a mí me gustaba ono…kosaki.

-eh…EH? ¡¿Kosaki-chan?!

-al principio nuestra relación fue tortuosa y deseaba encontrar una forma de no tener que hacerlo- chitoge pareció dolida por esas palabras- pero eso solo fue en el principio-se apresuró a decir- después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo realmente empecé a disfrutar de tu compañía. Antes de darme cuenta no podía pensar en no estar fingiendo ser tu novio.

-que…?

-después de graduarnos medité mucho en lo que realmente sentía -raku sobó tiernamente la mejilla de chitoge- cuando llegué al apartamento de tsugumi esa vez ya tenía una respuesta. Iba a confesarme que…me había enamorado de ti.

Chitoge quedó atónita por las palabras que escuchó.

-sin embargo me dijeron que las cuatro estaban embarazadas… -raku suspiró- realmente me gustaría poder corresponder tus sentimientos chitoge, pero ya no puedo ser egoísta. Eso…sería injusto con las demás y quiero darles a todas el mismo trato, lo…lo lamento.

Raku quedó cabizbajo, incapaz de volver a alzar su mirada. Tenía miedo de ver la expresión que chitoge estuviera haciendo en ese momento. La mano de la chica se puso en su barbilla y lo obligó levantar la vista. Vio que chitoge estaba sonriendo cálidamente.

-no tienes por qué sentirte mal-le dijo ella- me haces feliz con solo decirme que me amas.

-pero…-chitoge le colocó el dedo índice en los labios para silenciarlo.

-tienes razón, quieres tratarnos con igualdad y yo respetaré tu decisión.

-chitoge…

-todo estará bien siempre y cuando nos des el mismo trato, no?

-ah…si…

-entonces no te preocupes-chitoge se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Sin decir nada mas chitoge se puso de pie y Salió del cuarto dejando a raku anonadado.

"que…?"

La puerta se volvió a abrir y marika entró al cuarto.

-desea hablar algo conmigo raku-sama?-preguntó en tono serio.

-ah…si, por favor toma asiento.

-tachi…marika…

-llámeme mari.

-ah?

-llámeme mari como solía hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

-ah está bien…mari, entonces tu llámame rakkun como solías hacerlo.

-oh por supuesto… rakkun.

raku se sintió más calmado no cabe duda que ella sería la más fácil con la que lidiar

- la verdad no sé qué más decirte, tu sabes muy bien que te cuidaría y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-oh? Echaría al resto de las chicas por mí?

-¿que? ¡NO!, ¡¿mari cómo puedes decir eso?!

-solo bromeo, nunca le pediría algo así-dijo ella haciéndole un ademán para tranquilizarle- ellas son mis mejores amigas y las quiero con el alma.

-eh?- "acaso escuché bien?"

-no tiene por qué preocuparse, yo nací para estar con usted. No importa las circunstancias-ella se acercó y nuevamente no pudo evitar un beso- ya no me importa compartirlo.

Marika se levantó y salió del cuarto.

"¡¿compartirme?!"

La siguiente en entrar fue tsugumi. Ella se veía aún más nerviosa que chitoge. Tomó asiento al lado de raku temblando como gelatina.

-tsugumi…-le dijo- quiero que me digas de forma honesta que piensas de mí.

-ah…a que te refieres?

-lo que quiero que me digas es la forma como me vez.

-yo…yo te veo como alguien capaz-tartamudeo.

-no me refiero a eso. Hablo de tus sentimientos.

Tsugumi pegó un respingo y su cara se puso colorada como un tomate.

-de…de que hablas?

-por favor tsugumi-le dijo en tono suave- tu y yo hablamos de algo parecido. Me dijiste que no tenías intenciones de alejar a nuestro hijo de mí y si vas a quedarte a mi lado quiero saber todas las razones. Vamos, sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo.

Tsugumi tragó grueso y respiró hondo.

-yo…desde hace tiempo…tu…me…me…-su lengua pareció enredarse, raku tomó sus manos en un intento por calmarla. Para su suerte pareció resultar- la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras solo un enclenque manipulador-dijo con calma- después de conocerte. Me agradaste, no sabía cómo llamar a ese sentimiento. O más bien si pero solo me negaba a aceptarlo. Recuerdas cuando conociste a paula?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-dijo raku soltando una leve risa.

-realmente perdí la cabeza cuando pensé que ella te besaría. Fue lo mismo que sucedió hoy en la fiesta. ojou y marika te besaron y antes de darme cuenta te sujeté y también te besé. Sentí como si un relámpago me hubiera golpeado…raku ichi…raku, yo te amo.

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-me haces feliz-dijo raku, los ojos de tsugumi parecieron iluminarse- puede que no pueda corresponderte, pero te aseguro que estaré a tu lado dándote mi apoyo hasta que algún día conozcas a alguien y…

-no lo digas-tsugumi le interrumpió.

-eh?

-ya no digas esas cosas-su tono ahora era grave.

-Que…que cosas?

La mirada de tsugumi se tornó ardiente como el fuego. Puso su mano sobre la boca de raku y apretó con fuerza excesiva.

-no tengo idea que nos depara el futuro-dijo- pero al que amo ahora eres tú y además soy tu esposa, aunque sea una de muchas. ¿Te digo otro secreto? Siempre estuve fantaseando con que algún día tú serías infiel y engañarías a ojou conmigo.

-¡¿Gue?!-raku no podía hablar bien con la mano de tsugumi estando a punto de fracturarle la mandíbula.

-tal como escuchaste, incluso me imagine a ustedes dos casado y yo siendo tu amante.

-¡¿AMM?!

- escúchame bien. Ya no quiero que seas un santo. Quiero que me trates como lo que somos, marido y mujer. No me importa si soy la segunda, la tercera o incluso la cuarta.

Tsgumi soltó su agarre y acercó a raku de forma brusca y le robó un beso. Esta vez no fue un simple beso, el chico pudo sentir un leve rose de lenguas.

Tsugumi se apartó y se puso de pie. Raku no pudo sentirse intimidado.

-y una última cosa, no vuelvas a llamarme tsgumi ¡mi nombre ahora es seishiro ichijo! ¿te quedó claro?

-si…Si, señora-contestó raku lleno de miedo.

-y a ti también narrador ¡deja de escribir "tsugumi"!

_Pe…pero es difícil quitarse la costumbre._

-¡no importar!

_Es…está bien -.-'_

Tsugu…seishiro se dio la vuelta y dejó a raku sudando frio.

"habrá perdido el control de sus emociones otra vez?" se preguntaba raku

La ultima en entrar fue kosaki. Para sorpresa del chico ella no se encontraba nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojada.

"tengo un mal presentimiento"

-raku-kun-le dijo en tono firme- primero que todo lo siento-hizo una reverencia.

-ah?

-escuché lo que dijiste de mí.

-ahg?- "estaban escuchando? ¡¿Osea que sabe que escuchó que estuve enamorado de ella?!"

Kosaki puso sus manos sobre los hombros de raku y hábilmente se sentó sobre su regazo con sus piernas cada lado. Le estampó sus labios en los de él, la cabeza le daba vueltas y más cuando sintió la entrada forzosa de la lengua de ella en su boca. Trató de apartarse o replicar pero kosaki lo tenía agarrado fuertemente. Finalmente ella rompió el beso formando un filamento de saliva que conectaba sus labios. Ambos jadeaban por la falta de aire.

-ko…kosaki…que…?

-estoy harta-dijo ella- estoy harta de ser indecisa. Raku-kun yo te amaba desde hace años y nunca te dije nada por miedo a que no me correspondieras….fui una cobarde todo este tiempo.

Esa confesión confirmó las palabras de shuu. Él no podía creer que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

-ya no quiero ser indecisa-dijo y se apartó de raku- raku-kun yo te amo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no voy a dejarte ir.

-hah?

-estamos casados y al igual que tsugu…seishiro-chan te exijo que me trates como una esposa-dijo ella mostrando su anillo de compromiso- si ya no me amas, voy a reponer esos sentimientos que tenías de mí.

-ha? No, espera… eso…

-ya lo decidí- y sin decir más ella salió del cuarto dejando a raku totalmente blanco como papel.

"¡esperaría eso de mari pero nunca de kosaki!" gritó para sus adentros "¡quería solucionar las cosas pero todo ha empeorado! Bueno no sé si está peor ¡porque no sé qué está pasando!"

Unas voces que se escucharon como la de shuu y paula sonaron en su cabeza.

"_Harem ending_"

Raku se levantó de la cama y azotó su cabeza en contra de la pared para deshacerse de pensamientos ridículos.

"por ahora me calmaré" raku se desvistió con la intención de tomar un baño y después acostarse. Colocó su anillo de compromiso en la mesita de noche, luego tomó una toalla de su closet.

….

A la mañana siguiente raku se despertó y bajó a la primera planta con la intención de preparar el desayuno. Fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a las chicas cocinando.

-buenos días-dijeron ellas.

-bu…buenos días…oigan que hacen?-preguntó raku.

- estamos preparando el desayuno-respondió marika.

-sí, pero dije que yo se los haría.

-este es tu ultimo día de vacaciones raku-kun-dijo kosaki- no tendrás tiempo para preparar el desayuno a partir de ahora.

-bueno, tienen razón.

Raku recordó que a partir del día de mañana sus estudios en la institución Garden empezarían. Esa era una nueva etapa y la verdadera prueba comenzaría una vez nacieran los bebes.

Marika se acercó a raku y le dio un beso tierno que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-ma…mari?

Chitoge le pasó por el lado y le robó otro beso.

-chi…chi…

Seishiro se apresuró y le dio un beso fugaz.

-tsu…digo seishi…

Kosaki siguió a las demás y le dio un casto beso.

-el desayuno se enfría raku-le dijo chitoge.

Raku se quedó un momento procesando lo ocurrido. Los bordes de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa boba. Reaccionó rápidamente y se cubrió la boca.

"¿acaso mi lado oscuro estaba a punto de surgir?" se preguntó preocupado. Notó que honda lo estaba viendo con ojos entrecerrados, era inexpresiva y al mismo tiempo parecía juzgarlo.

Trató de ignorar esa gélida mirada y tomó asiento para desayunar con las demás. Justo al terminar de comer alguien tocó la puerta del apartamento.

-ah? Quien será?- raku abrió la puerta y la que se encontraba en frente de él era yui.

-buenos días raku-chan.

-yui…yui nee? Que haces aquí?

-a partir de hoy seré tu tutora de estudios. Vendré a diario para darte mi ayuda.

-eh?

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí les traje otro capítulo, puede que haya estado repetitivo en las escenas, pero prometo tratar de mejorar eso. Les digo que la inspiración me ha llegado y que ha este fic le falta un largo camino por recorrer. Aunque mi miedo es inventar algo que contradiga la trama original en algún nuevo capítulo del manga, por eso trato de avanzar lo más rápido que puedo. De hecho opté por omitir una conversación entre marika y mikage, en el manga han dado indirectas de que marika tiene una enfermedad grave, o incluso mortal pero son solo suposiciones mías así que no iré por ese camino.

Ya verán, tengo varias sorpresas para ustedes. Espérenlas con ansias. No olviden dejar reviews. Me despido y nos leemos luego. Esta vez voy a poner el primer opening de nisekoi, suena música: CLICK


	16. Después del alcohol, vienen las drogas

**Capítulo 16: después del alcohol, vienen las drogas.**

Raku se despertó en su cama una mañana de un fin de semana. La temperatura era ideal y la suavidad de las sabanas era acogedora. Giró de su cabeza para admirar la chica que estaba tendida a su lado, tenía una cara de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. La sabana le tapaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, dejando ver parte de sus pechos. Su cabello largo estaba enmarañado sobre la cama.

Raku extendió la mano y sobó tiernamente su mejilla. Ella emitió una risilla por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta. Raku repitió la acción haciendo que se despertara. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrieron.

-buenos días mari.

-buenos días rakkun.

Se acercaron y compartieron una tanda de besos superficiales para desperezarse.

-es hora de levantarse-le dijo raku.

-hmmm no quiero-replicó ella con un tono infantil acurrucándose en sus brazos. Raku pudo sentir una vez más el tacto suave de su piel desnuda.

-las demás ya deben estar esperando para desayunar.

-ngh está bien-dijo ella antes de darle otro beso y levantarse. Raku la admiró cuidadosamente. Su vientre estaba más crecido y estaba más regordeta, aunque eso ultimo no le importó. También se levantó de su cama y se colocó sus boxers y su kimono. hiso su ritual diario, admiró los marcos con las ecografías en el muro. Ahora tenía las del quinto mes.

-están creciendo-dijo marika alegremente- son fuertes.

-si-respondió con satisfacción y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla- me alegra que todos estén bien.

-el amor todo lo puede-respondió ella volviéndole a robar un beso.

Él estaba más que feliz. Después de muchas preocupaciones marika había logrado una mejoría milagrosa. Todos esos riesgos parecían mentira, incluso el doctor kamakura quedó asombrado. Llegaron a la primera planta donde encontraron a las otras tres terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-estaba a punto de irlos a despertar-dijo chitoge en tono de reproche.

-eso sería descortés- respondió marika- nuestro acuerdo es: no irrumpir en el cuarto hasta que la chica de turno no salga por cuenta propia.

-hmph también es descortés no tener en cuenta a los demás-dijo seishiro-, con eso gritos de anoche seguro molestaste a todo el edificio.

- solo expresaba mi amor-raku sintió sus mejillas arder.

Seguía preguntándose con cabeza fría como fue que ellas pudieran llegar a ese acuerdo. Le avergonzaba tener que admitirlo, pero la verdad era innegable. Después del cumpleaños de chitoge, ellas le incitaron (obligaron) a comportarse como un esposo, tanto fuera como dentro del apartamento. Si de él dependiera no les pondría un dedo encima a no ser que fuera necesario.

"creo que fue esa actitud que me trajo aquí" pensó "irónico, no?"

Terminaron el desayuno y realizaron su rutina diaria, en la que raku untaba la crema para la piel sobre ellas. Acompañada de besos a sus barrigas y sus labios. Las chicas se cambiaron para salir a una clase particular de cocina con un chef retirado, un viejo amigo de Adelt. Otra vez raku se sentía mal por lo aprovechado que se sentía, por la ayuda de los adultos. Kosaki decidió aplazar su entrada en tootsuki.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era yui e Ie. Habían acordado reunirse para terminar un trabajo. Gracias a la ayuda de su amiga de la infancia las notas de raku estaban entre las más altas, no era un genio como chitoge, seishiro o yui, pero si era muy bueno reteniendo las enseñanzas. Eso sumado a la ayuda de una excelente profesora daba buenos resultados.

Un par de horas después terminaron el trabajo. Yui tomó su portátil para hacer una video llamada a china por una línea segura o algo así. Raku por su parte decidió relajarse y leer un libro de éxito multinacional titulado "el líder sin cargo"

"hmmm esto es muy inspirador" pensaba él.

Cuando terminó de leer tres capítulos volvieron a tocar la puerta.

"eh quien será?" raku abrió y se encontró con un par de lentes destellantes que lo encandilaron.

-hola mocoso-le dijo Claude.

"ugh es cuatro ojos y…"

-buenos días muchacho-saludó la señora onodera.

-buenos días-dijo paula.

-buenos días, senpai-saludó fuu

-buenos días, suertudo-dijo mikage

-bu…buenos días-murmuró haru, se veía algo recelosa.

"oh cierto ellos dijeron que vendrían a visitarnos este fin de semana…shinohara vino con ellos?"

-¿dónde está ojou y las demás?-preguntó Claude.

-ellas fueron a una clase de cocina, quizá no tarden en venir.

-ya veo- claude dejó una bolsa en la mesa de la sala.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó raku.

-no es de tu incumbencia-respondió con rudeza.

-no seas así con nuestro yerno-dijo la señora onodera con una sonrisa boba.

Pfff- Claude y raku se ahogaron en su propia saliva.

"que yo sea el yerno de este sujeto…me causa escalofríos"

-¡no digas eso!- exclamó Claude- lo haces…lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos casados…

El hombre de lentes desvió la mirada y raku le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo.

"¡¿a…acaso él…?!"

-oh si es Claude-kun, onodera-san, paula-chan, haru-chan, fuu-chan y…-dijo yui acercándose a la sala.

-ojoo una belleza madura-dijo mikage con ojos centellantes.

-¿oye mocoso que haces con una chica "soltera" en un apartamento a solas?-preguntó Claude con furia.

-¡no estábamos a solas!- se defendió raku- su guarda espaldas está ahí-raku señaló a Ie montada en el barandal del balcón viendo hacia el interior.

"eso es peligroso" pensó raku.

-ya va siendo hora del almuerzo- dijo yui- creo que les prepararé algo para comer.

-tu solo sabes preparar gyoza, más bien ayúdame a cocinar-dijo la señora onodera.

-yo también puedo ofrecer mis servicios-dijo Claude.

Los adultos se dirigieron a la cocina y empezaron a cocinar dejando a los jóvenes sentados en la sala.

-soy yo…o cuatro ojos está siendo muy amable con tu madre, haru?

-ah…eso es…-ella se encogió en su lugar.

-que?

-de hecho-dijo paula como si contara un secreto- la madre de haru está engañando a su esposo con calude-sama.

-¡¿QUÉ QUEEEEEE?!-raku saltó de su asiento llamando la atención de las personas en la cocina- no…no es nada-volvió asentarse y hablar con el mismo tono- estas bromeando, cierto?

-no-contestó haru con tristeza- mis padres se van a divorciar.

-ojojoojo no hay nada más excitante que una aventura- comentó mikage con una expresión de viejo verde.

-¿cómo pueden hacer eso?-preguntó raku incrédulo- ahora es que la familia debe mantenerse más unida.

-era un asunto que venía desde hace tiempo- la chica se veía triste- el embarazo de onee-chan no cambió nada. Claude-san ha sido un apoyo emocional para mi madre últimamente.

-…es difícil de creer eso de cuatro ojos.

-aparentemente se volvieron compañeros de bebida y una cosa llevó a la otra-dijo paula.

"nunca creí que ese sujeto tuviera intereses románticos" pensó raku "y sobretodo involucrarse con una mujer en proceso de divorcio...sé que no tienen relación de sangre, pero me pregunto si seishiro habrá recibido por parte de él esa tendencia de alguna forma…"

-¿qué tal si jugamos un juego de mesa mientras el almuerzo está listo?- dijo fuu.

-eso suena bien, voy a traer uno- respondió raku captando el mensaje de cambiar el tema.

Más tarde, después de un par de rondas de juego todos almorzaron juntos.

-las chicas ya se están demorando-comentó raku.

-no te preocupes raku-chan- le dijo yui- puede que hayan preparado algo para las personas sin hogar.

-puede que sea eso.

Raku se ofreció a lavar los platos.

-claude-sama la curiosidad me mata-dijo paula- ¿Qué trae en esa bolsa?

El sujeto de lentes suspiró algo fastidiado.

-es un regalo para ojou y sus amiga, un tipo de dulce creado por nuestro equipo de investigación.

-¡¿un dulce?!-exclamaron paula y haru.

-así es, son gomitas que son en extremo deliciosas y no tienen calorías.

-EEHHHH? ¡Eso suena increíble!

-eso si capta mi interés-dijo mikage.

-un dulce sin calorías es el sueño de toda mujer-dijo fuu.

-¡¿podemos probarlas?!-preguntó haru con ojos brillantes.

-en realidad…

-vamos Claude-san, puedes compartirlas con ellas-le dijo la señora onodera.

El hombre lentes hiso una mueca torcida como si simplemente no pudiera negarse a nada que esa mujer le dijera.

-está bien-suspiró.

-¡siiii!-gritaron haru y paula.

Tomaron la bolsa y sacaron un recipiente cilíndrico que contenía gomitas de muchos colores.

"esperen, recuerdo que seishiro me dijo que esas invenciones siempre causan problemas" pensó raku preocupado "creo que una vez mencionó unas gomitas…no recuerdo bien"

-¿seguro que es seguro?-preguntó el chico.

-ah? Acaso dudas de la calidad de los productos de nuestro departamento de investigación?.

-yo diría que…si…

-mocoso…

-¡kyaaa esto esta riquísimo!- gritó paula interrumpiendo el insulto de Claude.

-nunca había probado un dulce tan bueno-comentó mikage.

-es verdad-comentó fuu.

-mama tienes que probar esto-dijo haru ofreciéndole a su madre.

La mujer tomó una gomita y la comió. Puso una expresión de éxtasis total.

-oye Claude-san- le dijo con un tono seductor y jalándole de la corbata. Poniendo totalmente nervioso al gangster-, me gustaría hablar con ese departamento de investigación tuyo ¿crees que puedes hacerme una cita con preferencia?

-se…seguro…-contestó el.

-gracias, aquí está tu premio- la señora onodera se puso una gomita entre los labios y le dio la vuelta Claude dejándolo colgando de sus brazos y le estampó un beso apasionado.

-¡Puaj!-exclamaron todos.

"Esto es perturbador" pensó raku "tengo un mal presentimiento"

-que dulce tan delicioso- dijo yui- raku-chan, ie-chan ustedes pruébenlo también.

-yo creo que…mejor no _gulp_ – raku se tragó un dulce que paula le arrojó a la boca.

-¡ha! te dije que podía hacerlo-le dijo paula a haru.

Raku se llevó las manos a la garganta preocupado, a su lado Ie aceptaba la oferta de yui.

-hmm no pasó nada- dijo raku.

-Por supuesto que no pasó nada-replicó Claude acomodándose el traje, el pelo y los lentes- ¿quién te crees que soy?

"…supongo que a veces mi instinto puede equivocarse"

* * *

-agh-raku lanzó un quejido por la migraña que sentía- mi cabeza…-se llevó las manos al rostro por instinto. Notó que estaba bajo sabanas.

Sintió entonces un par de brazos rodearlo y un cuerpo desnudo estrecharse hacia él.

"hmm quién es?" palpó sin abrir los ojos, la chica a su lado emitió una risa por lo bajo, probamente por cosquillas. Luego sintió a alguien más sujetarlo del brazo.

"hay dos? Ellas nunca quieren venir en grupo…dicen que es embarazoso" raku se trató de acomodar en su lugar teniendo cuidado de no forcejear mucho, después de todo, no quería lastimarlas a ellas y sus bebes… "hmm?" raku sintió algo o más bien _no_ sintió algo "que…?" removiéndose un poco más notó que las que estaban a sus lados no tenían barrigas hinchadas.

-raku-chan…

-senpai…

Escuchó esas voces familiares y que no deberían estar cerca de esa forma.

-¡AAAHHHHH!-dando un grito que hace tiempo no daba se levantó de golpe de la cama, se llevó consigo la sabana lo cual hiso darse un totazo con el piso. Se revolvió como animal salvaje víctima de trampa de cazador hasta que logró desenredarse de las sabanas. Se irguió de frenéticamente y miró hacia su cama. Su alma casi se le sale del cuerpo al ver a cinco chicas en sus trajes de nacimiento con expresión de horror dibujadas en sus caras. (ver portada)

-ah…que…hacen…?-tartamudeó raku.

Ellas cayeron en cuenta de su estado y abrazaron a sí misma en un intento por cubrirse. Raku espabiló y se miró a sí mismo, efectivamente estaba igual que ellas. Sin ropa.

-¡KYAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó haru.

-¡¿pero qué diablos estoy haciendo desnuda?!-exclamó paula.

-eh? Que…?-se preguntó yui.

-wow ¡que vista!-dijo mikage- dejando eso de lado ¿en qué momento me desnudé?

Fuu solo guardó silencio.

-¡TU!-gritó nuevamente paula- ¡¿que nos has hecho?!

-¿yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!-respondió raku desviando la mirada- de cualquier forma ¡vístanse!

-¿dónde está nuestra ropa?-preguntó fuu calmadamente.

-¡tú hiciste esto!- paula se abalanzó sobre raku, le envolvió la sabana alrededor del cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar.

-pa…paula-chan tranquilízate-dijo yui.

-¡¿haru dónde estás?!- la señora onodera entró en el cuarto rápidamente, ella también se encontraba sin ropa.

-¡¿mama?!

-oh…no-suspiró ella al ver la escena.

**Notas del autor:**

Chan chan chaaaannn ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Habrá pasado lo que parece o solo es un troll de mi parte? ¿Las cosas se complicaran después de que todo iba bien? Descubre estas respuestas y más en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto el libro "el líder sin cargo" si existe, si pueden consíganselo y léanlo. Por cierto para mis nuevos lectores que no me siguen desde el primer capítulo, yo voy cambiando la portada por que a veces considero que pude servir como complemento para la historia, así que por eso no cuadre con las descripciones dadas anteriormente.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que no creo que vaya a escribir sobre una aparición del padre de kosaki, por que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo puede ser. Posiblemente no tarde en salir y termine siendo un personaje problemático de alguna manera, pero como todavía no ha salido no lo voy a incluir. En cambio sí me voy a inventar otros personajes que según mi parecer nunca saldran en el manga (o no existan) y si lo hacen…bueno ya saben que escribí esto antes de su aparición. (sera mejor que me de prisa en terminar la historia -.-')

Quiero hacer otra aclaración. El doctor que siempre atiende a raku le puse el nombre de "kamakura" sin darme cuenta que se parecía al apellido de yui…menos mal no fue el mismo y por cierto él tuvo una transferencia del hospital de la ciudad donde raku vivía a donde viven ahora y él es el que siempre los atiende. Tampoco aclaré esto, pero paula hace mucho que regresó al colegio y fue reemplazada por el personaje de mi invención, hornet. Solo que él no entra al apartamento y se queda afuera. Mimiko lo reemplazó mientras él regresaba a la ciudad a guiar a los gangster y yakuza en el día del cumpleaños de chitoge. Listo no tengo más aclaraciones por que dar.

Para celebrar la recuperación milagrosa de marika pondré su ending, suena música: Hanagonomi


	17. nuevos peligros se avecinan

**Capítulo 17: nuevos peligros se avecinan.**

_Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y un ardor en sus mejillas. Por alguna razón estaba alegre, no sabía por qué. _

_-jejeje de que te ries raku chan?-preguntó yui con una sonrisa boba y la cara roja._

_-tu también te estas riendo-respondió raku._

_-no es cierto-dijo ella con tono de reproche y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos apegándose a él._

_-que…que haces?- yui soltó una risita y le dio un beso casto._

_-oye…eso no está bien-dijo raku._

_¿Por qué no estaba bien? No podía recordar la razón._

_-no es justo-dijo haru acercándose con un potente rubor- yo también._

_La joven jaló a raku y estampó sus labios sobre los de él. Un choque eléctrico pasó por su espina dorsal. Eso se sentía bien y, al mismo tiempo, mal. Aunque seguía sin poder recordar por qué._

_Apartó a ambas estando desorientado. Al darse la vuelta vio a la señora onodera acostada en el sillón con Claude encima dándole besos en el cuello._

_-ahg que asco-dijo y miró para otro lado. Vio a Ie que tenía los ojos cerrados y, a juzgar por los dobleces de su vultuosa ropa, estaba sentada en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y esta vez vio a fuu dándose un apasionado y sonoro beso con mikage- oh…eso no me lo esperaba._

_-oye- paula se acercó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué les pasa a todos?_

_-no sé-respondió él._

_-raku-chan préstame atención- le dijo yui jalándole de un brazo._

_-nooo ya estoy cansada de que me ignore senpai-le dijo haru._

_"que está pasando?" se preguntaba "por que siempre las chicas se ponen así…yo solo era un chico inocente hasta que ellas me mancharon…que debo hacer?...ya sé, al fin lo he entendido. tengo que cumplir con mi destino"_

_-pff jajajajaj-raku estalló en risa- ¡¿Cómo no me habia dado cuenta antes?!- se zafó del agarre de haru y yui y se subió a la mesa de la sala. Miró hacia el techo y extendió sus brazos- ¡Yo soy el elegido del universo! _

_-hah? Estas mal de la cabeza?-preguntó paula._

_-que no es obvio? Puedo tener a cualquier chica si así lo deseo. ¡El mundo puede ser mio con este don que poseo!_

_-ehhh? Dices que es un don?...pues pruébalo._

_-mirar para creer-le respondió para dirigirse a mikage que seguía besando y manoseando a fuu sin darle oportunidad de escape._

_-shinohara déjala-le dijo con tono firme. Mikage rompió beso dejando pro fin a fuu respirar con libertad, se veía al borde de la asfixia._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con rudeza- ¿Por qué nos interrumpes?_

_Raku se movió el pelo hacia un lado con la mano y esbozó una sonrisa galante. _

_-solo quería decir que las amo- pasó un momento y luego tanto fuu como mikage enrojecieron hasta parecer tomates._

_-que….que…que dices?-balbuceaba mikage dejando caer a fuu sobre sus rodillas- yo…yo no estoy interesada en chicos._

_-entonces haré que te intereses- raku puso su mano en la barbilla de mikage y le dio un tierno beso en esos ya humedecidos labios haciendo que esta también cayera sobre sus rodillas._

_-no puede ser, ¡¿funciono?!-exclamó paula._

_-jejejej por supuesto, tu misma lo dijiste. Yo soy la leyenda que alcanzó el sueño de todo hombre ¡el harem ending!_

_-ehhh bueno si dije eso._

_-pero acabo de ver que hay un horizonte más allá y voy a alcanzarlo- raku le extendió una mano a paula y le dijo con tono seductor- paula, quiero que tu también me acompañes._

_-EEHHH? yo?_

_-sí, eres una belleza única después de todo- el rostro de paula se tiñó de rojo y no pudo soportar los espasmos en su brazo que la llevaron a tomar su mano._

_Raku la acercó y también le dio un tierno beso._

_-raku-chaaaan no te olvides de mí._

_-senpai, estoy cansada de esperar._

_-jejeje-raku sonrió viendo a esas chicas suplicarle por tener su atención- descuiden hay suficiente de mí para todas._

_-oohh creo que encontré a un dios-exclamó mikage._

_-el realmente es increíble-dijo fuu._

_-vengan conmigo y celebremos esta ocasión especial, ¡mi meta será todas las mujeres bellas del mundo! Muahahahahaha._

_Raku hechó a andar seguido por las cinco chicas, dejando atrás a Ie, Claude y la señora onodera. Al llegar al cuarto el chico cambio su risa de villano por una pervertida._

_-Uhiihihihihih cuál será la primera?- todas la alzaron la mano y gritaba "¡yo! ¡yo!"- uhmm te escogeré a ti de primero haru-chan._

_-¡seeenpai!- la chica se lazó a los brazos de su amado, el cual la tomó gentilmente hasta la cama._

_Haru le estaba dando una tanda de besos en los labios y en el cuello. Posteriormente le besó el pecho cuando se quitó la camisa. El procedió a despojarla de sus ropas con destreza. _

_La sujetó de las rodillas y le abrió las piernas despacio. Sobó con ternura las caras interiores de sus muslos hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad y abrirle la entrada jalando la piel de los límites con los pulgares. Haru soltó un gemido sonoro y agudo, mientras arqueaba la espalda y lagrimeaba. Raku se bajó los pantalones, sin más demora la penetro suavemente haciendo que se revolcara como pez salido del agua. No le dio tiempo a que se acostumbrara a esa sensación y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente._

_-sen…senpai…yo lo amo-dijo ella entre jadeos._

_-yo también te amo haru._

_La chica lo rodeó con sus piernas dejándole con menos espacio para maniobrar. Raku le presionó los pechos, luego llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella para erguirla y apegarla a él. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos manteniendo el rose de sus pieles. Raku estaba impaciente, podría durar más si lo deseaba, pero había otras esperando. Eyaculó dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer. Los ojos de haru se oscurecieron y se desmayó en los brazos de su amado._

_Raku la dejó a un lado y se volteó a mirar a yui, quien ya se encontraba desnuda gateando en la cama hacia él._

_-ya no puedo aguantar más-dijo con voz jadeante. Raku la sujetó de los hombros e hiso que se acostara boca arriba, puso sus piernas entre las de ella. La penetró de una forma más brusca que haru, otro grito se escuchó en el cuarto. Las embestidas de raku eran violentas y hacían rechinar la madera de la cama._

_-ah ah raku…-chan…se mas gentil-le decía sollozando._

_-calla, me querías y eso te estoy dando-le dijo con rudeza. No duró mucho en hacerla llegar a un orgasmo sin siquiera soltar su semilla dentro de ella._

_-quien…quien sigue?-preguntó con la respiración alta._

_-estoy cansada de esperar- exclamó mikage abalanzándose sin ropa sobre raku en posición de "clavado pervertido"- ahora hazme tuya._

_Sin ser temerosa, tomó el miembro de raku y lo puso en posición, dejó caer sus caderas y los dos se hicieron uno._

_-aaahhh ¡Quién diría que un hombre se sentiría tan bien!-sus movimientos eran violentos a pesar de ser su primera vez. Él levantó sus manos para apretarle los y luego las bajó para agarrarla de sus posaderas. Con una coordinación los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y ahora fue mikage la que cayó rendida sobre la cama._

_-yo…yo creo que mejor no hago eso-dijo fuu temerosa- se ve doloroso._

_-tonterías- dijo él y la jaló a su cama. La despojó de sus ropas y se adquirieron la posición del misionario. Fuu no soltó apretó su boca y cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin producir el más mínimo ruido cuando perdió su virginidad de golpe. Siguió penetrándola sin cuidado hasta que solo lanzó un leve chillido y se desmayó._

_-fufufuf-raku escuchó una risa burlona- fuhahaha estas acabado-dijo paula._

_-que dices?_

_-has gastado todas tus fuerzas-dijo ella poniéndose encima de él totalmente desnuda- acabar al oponente cuando está débil es la forma más efectiva de alcanzar la victoria._

_-je hablas mucho-raku la sujetó de los brazos y forzosamente la hiso cambiar de posición, colocándola en cuatro._

_-oye ¡¿Qué diablos estas…?!_

_-esta posición es la más adecuada para las creídas como tú-dijo él sujetándola de las caderas y frotando su miembro en contra del trasero de paula- seishiro y chitoge decían que fue embarazoso, pero yo sé que en el fondo les gustó._

_Habiendo recuperado la "firmeza" buscó la entrada de paula y con precisión se unió a ella. La asesina lanzó un grito chillón por el dolor. Raku no le prestó atención y siguió con sus embestidas provocando leves chasquidos con los choques entre las pálidas nalgas de ella con su vientre. Llegando hasta el límite de sus fuerzas eyaculó por tercera vez haciendo que la asesina perdiera el conocimiento._

_Cuando la dejó caer sintió su cabeza palpitar y sangre salir de su nariz. Se limpió la cara, notó su vista borrosa._

_-senpai…-esuchó una voz apagada-senpai…-era haru quien lo estaba llamado, como si estuviera pidiendo desesperadamente su ayuda. Raku gateó hasta donde estaba ella teniendo cuidado con el resto de chicas dormidas en su cama. Se acostó entre ella y yui, sobó su cabeza y la tomó de la mano. Eso pareció tranquilizarla. Su vista se nubló por completo._

_…_

Al poder revivir con detalle lo ocurrido raku quedó en shock (ver portada)

-¡lo siento!- gritó haciendo dogeza.

-¡¿Por qué eres tú el que te disculpas?!-girtó paula- ¡todo es culpa de Claude sama!

La chica señaló al gangster que estaba colgado de cabeza atado con una soga. Su rostro estaba hinchado por los múltiples golpes recibidos.

"¿así me veía cuando era a mí al que colgaban?" pensó raku.

-no tengo excusas-dijo él- me equivoqué de recipiente. Si quieren matarme siéntanse en libertad de hacerlo.

-oh no, ¡eso sí que no!-dijo la señora onodera hecha una furia- no vamos a dejarte escoger la salida fácil. Tomaras responsabilidad por tu estúpido error.

-droga del amor…versión mejorada- todos se voltearon a ver a yui, que estaba leyendo las indicaciones a un lado del pote lleno de dulces- aquí dice que es una droga que hace a una persona enamorarse de cualquiera que se acerque a ella.

-tiene menos potencia que la anterior, pero dura más y el sentimiento puede reescribirse si alguien interfiere.

-¡¿a quién le importa?!-gritó la señora onodera dándole otro golpe al gangster- ¿te das cuenta de lo que sucedió? ¡Vas a aumentar la carga sobre este pobre muchacho!

"hay no" pensó raku, conociendo su suerte no cabía duda que tendría más descendencia.

-¡NOOOO! ¡No quiero quedar embarazada!-gritó paula- soy muy joven, además él ni siquiera me gusta de esa forma.

-¡no puedo creer que perdí mi virginidad!-gritó mikage- ¡y con un hombre!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-decía haru preocupada- nosotras aún estamos en el colegio.

-de hecho…-yui volvió a hablar- aquí dice que también es un anticonceptivo y tiene una efectividad del 99.9%.

-eso…es algo tranquilizador-dijo onodera- yo por suerte "me desconecté" después de tener a haru.

-pero no cambia lo que sucedió-dijo fuu calmadamente- ¿haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado?

Todos pegaron un leve respingo.

-creo que será lo mejor- dijo la señora onodera.

-no-esta vez fue raku el que habló- no quiero ocultarle nada a las chicas. Y quiero que _cuatro ojos_ se disculpe por lo sucedido.

-eso pienso hacer.

-pero…

-sin peros- raku interrumpió a la señora onodera- ustedes deben realizarse una prueba de embarazo dentro de 15 días y confirmar que en verdad no hayan quedado embarazadas.

-¿y si lo están?-preguntó la señora onodera- ¿también quieres hacerte responsable de esto?

-¿qué más quiere que haga? Aun si cuatro ojos le dice le explica la situación a los gangster y a los yakuza y afortunadamente no hay conflicto no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Yo vivo por mi código de caballero.

-hah? Dices que también te vas a casar con ellas?

Las chicas pegaron un respingo. Haru quedó roja como tomate.

-tengamos esperanzas que no pase a mayores- interrumpió yui antes que raku diera su respuesta- la probabilidad que una sola quede en cinta es poca y las cinco es una posibilidad entre mil billones.

"… si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que yo soy un juguete para la ley de la probabilidad" pensó raku desesperanzado.

El chico miró a Ie que seguía sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿segura que está bien?

-como ya expliqué, ella saldrá de su trance en cualquier momento-dijo yui- no te acerques o podría atacarte por reflejo.

-es increíble que hay podido negarse a sufrir los efectos de la droga entrando en una profunda meditación instintivamente- dijo fuu.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila fuu-chan?!- exclamó haru.

-cierto, ¡esto no es algo para reírse!- dijo paula

-¡podríamos quedar embarazadas de él!- siguió mikage.

Fuu las miró con ojos grandes pero no desorbitados.

-lo hecho, hecho está. Solo nos queda esperar a hacernos la prueba.

"vaya, esa calma y madurez es impresionante…diría que es innatural" pensó raku

La puerta se abrió y las que entraron fueron chitoge y las demás seguidas del padre de raku. Lo cual le pareció extraño al chico, por que no recordaba que el fuera a venir de visita.

-ya volvimos-dijo chitoge- siento la tardanza… eh? Claude?

-¡papa!-gritó seishiro.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó marika.

Raku de un rápido movimiento se postró ante ellas en posición de dogeza.

-¡lo siento!-gritó.

Ellas estaban confundidas por la actitud de raku. Alzaron su vista y las que estaban ahí llorando. haru se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, paula a los de seishiro y mikage a los de marika.

-¿alguien quiere decirme que está pasando?- preguntó chitoge.

…

Las chicas parecieron quedar catatónicas al escuchar la historia. Veían embobadas a raku y Claude postrados en el suelo, mientras las otras tres seguían llorando desconsoladamente.

-yare yare esto es otro evento desafortunado-dijo el padre de raku con pesadez.

-eso es verdad-dijo raku sin levantar la cabeza- otra vez no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…soy un…

-oi antes que digas algo ponte de pie-le ordenó su padre con un tono firme, algo raro en él.

Raku obedeció, pero permaneció cabizbajo. Temeroso de ver a las demás al rostro.

-raku…-chitoge estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero antes que pudiera. El padre de raku se acercó a él y golpeó ambos lados de su cabeza con las palmas de sus manos produciendo un sonido seco. Los ojos de raku se pusieron en blanco y el chico se desplomó en el suelo- kyaaah ¡raku!

-¡rakkun!

-¡raku-kun!

-¡raku-chan!

-¡senpai!

-¡¿qué diablos está haciendo ichijo-san?!-gritó seishiro.

-tranquilas no lo herí gravemente-respondió el viejo yakuza calmadamente- lo que le acabo de aplicar es una técnica que permite borrar la memoria a corto plazo. Se llama _Boushinha shougeki_.

-¿le borraste la memoria?-preguntaron todas.

-solo la del ultimo día, no recordará nada mientras no le hablen del tema.

"im…impresionante" pensaron todos.

-ahora escuchen atentamente-les dijo el señor ichijo con seriedad- nadie le dirá nada hasta que termine su primer trimestre en la universidad y salga a vacaciones de verano. Él ya tiene mucho en sus manos por el momento-el señor ichijo señaló a Claude- tú te encargaras junto a yui de que tenga las mejores calificaciones y solo tienes permitir hablar de esto con Adelt, entendido?

-s…si-respondió el gangster con sumisión.

-en cuanto a las chicas- se llevó la mano derecha al mentón y cerró los ojos pensando bien sus palabras- por favor no comenten de esto a sus padres por el momento y esperen un mes para realizarse la prueba de embarazo. Cuando tengan los resultados solo tienen que hablarle a raku sobre lo sucedido y el recordará. Pensaremos que hacer luego.

-eres muy considerado con tu hijo-comentó la señora onodera- pero los padres tienen derecho a saber de esto.

-lo sé pero si se enteran antes que raku tenga tiempo libre para tomar responsabilidad las cosas se vendrán abajo en sus estudios.

-¡¿Por qué senpai tiene que hacerse responsable?!-gritó haru y luego señaló a claude- ¡la culpa es de ese sujeto!

-puedes decir eso cuantas veces quiera, eso no cambiara el hecho que raku se preocupará por ustedes-dijo el señor ichijo con una sonrisa y sobando tiernamente la cabeza de la niña- él es alguien que pone el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo propio. Deberías saber eso.

-gugh- haru tragó grueso y volvió a lagrimear.

-supongo que tiene razón…-aceptó la señora onodera.

-como es raku, seguro que querrá poner la cara para que lo golpeen-dijo chitoge preocupada.

"eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa" pensó el señor ichijo al mirar de reojo a fuu que seguía inmutable "cuando _fuji _y su familiase enteren de esto lo más seguro es que querrán hacer una masacre" luego miró a mikage "tampoco quiero pensar en lo que shinohara-san hará hacer a raku" por ultimo vio a yui "y no hablemos de lo complicado que se volverán las cosas si ella resulta embarazada" suspiró "raku te has metido en una situación aún más peligrosa"

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué es lo que le preocupa al señor ichijo? ¿cuales serán las pruebas que tendrá que superar raku? ¿claude se volverá finalmente un aliado? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo. Sobre la posición de "clavado pervertido" creo que más de uno lo habrá visto en alguna serie, es donde un sujeto salta con las palmas juntas y las rodillas flexionadas.

Me despido y nos leemos luego. La canción que pondré esta vez será el segundo opening de nisekoi. ¡suena música!: STEP


	18. empieza la cacería de las nueva heroinas

**Capítulo 18: empieza la cacería de las nuevas heroínas**

El profesor estaba llamando a los estudiantes uno por uno. Les estaba entregando las hojas con los resultados de sus exámenes. Llegó el turno de raku, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al frente del salón de la clase. Tomó las hojas grapadas que le fueron dadas. Tragó grueso temeroso por lo que podría ser.

-felicitaciones- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

Raku espabiló y al ver los exámenes calificados todos tenían una marca de 100.

-¡SIIII!- gritó victorioso.

Se dio cuenta que todos los estudiantes lo estaban viendo. Algunos con envidia y rabia, otros con admiración. Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y salió de clases recibiendo las felicitaciones por parte de sus nuevos amigos.

-eres increíble ichijo-dijo uno de ellos.

-lo que podrías esperar de un estudiante becado, bastante talentoso-dijo una chica.

-jejej no tengo talento-respondió él modestamente- solo hago un gran esfuerzo y recibo la ayuda de personas que si lo tienen.

-oohh entonces eres solo un condenado suertudo jajajaja.

"no podría negar eso" pensó "tuve las notas perfectas por primera vez en mi vida y gracias a yui-nee y…todavía no me explico cómo cuatro ojos decidió hacer de tutor, y tampoco me explico su cambio de actitud…ah que importa, ya salí de vacaciones de verano y podré pasar tiempo con chitoge y las demás, ¡mi futuro luce brillante!…¿por qué siento que levanté otra flag de mala suerte?"

-que dices ichijo? Vamos al karaoke?- preguntó otro compañero.

-no gracias, quiero regresar a casa y estar con mi esposa- "aun no tengo la confianza para decir que tengo 4"

-cada vez que dices eso me sorprendes-dijo uno de los muchachos- pensar que siendo tan joven estés casado, es algo impresionante.

-sí, lo es.

Los chicos salieron de la institución y raku se despidió de ellos. Fue a la estación de tren más cercana y regresó a su hogar rápidamente.

"ya cumplieron seis meses" pensó emocionado "debo comprar otro marco para las imágenes de esas ecografías"

Entró a su casa las chicas estaban viendo algunos libros universitarios junto a yui y claude. Era como un estudio previo a las carreras que deseaban entrar una vez los bebes cumplieran el primer año.

-bienvenido raku-dijo chitoge- ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

-yo…bueno, tuve notas perfectas en todo-respondió.

-kyaah felicitaciones

-hmph que esperaban bajo mi tutoría?-dijo Claude.

-no te olvides de mi Claude-kun-dijo yui.

-aquí tienes tu premio rakkun-dijo marika acercándose y regalándole un beso. Seguida de kosaki, seishirou y chitoge. Sin embargo el notó cierto toque de amargura en ese contacto.

-nunca voy a acostúmbrame a esto-dijo Claude con amargura- por hoy hemos terminado.

Yui y Claude se despidieron y dejaron al quinteto a solas. Raku también percibió un aire de amargura en la sonrisa de yui.

-ahora rakkun-dijo marika- puedes ir tomando un baño con chitoge y seishiro, mientras kosaki y yo preparamos la comida.

-eso es buena idea marika-dijo chitoge.

-estoy de acuerdo-afirmó seishiro.

-eh?- raku quedó confundido por esa propuestas, si bien había tomado baños con las chicas y dormido con ellas, él nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas con más de una al tiempo.

-vamos raku-le dijo chitoge tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la segunda planta.

-humm vamos a tomar un baño juntos?-preguntó temeroso.

-eso mismo dijimos-respondió chitoge cuando llegaron al cuarto de raku-¿no quieres?

-eh? No, no es eso. Solo que pensaba que respetaban los espacios de cada una.

-lo haces sonar como si no supiéramos lo que haces con nosotras durante ese tiempo- comentó seishiro con seriedad mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-eso…eso no es lo que quise decir-respondió raku.

-entonces descámbiate de una vez-dijo chitoge ya descambiada. Sin más renegar obedeció y entró al baño junto a las chicas.

Se sentó en una sillita y empezó a enjabonarse.

-déjame y te lavo la espalda-dijo seishiro.

-ah…está bien.

-hmm entonces yo le lavaré el frente.

-¿Qué?

Chitoge se arrodilló en frente de él y le empezó a frotar una esponja jabonosa en el pecho. Quiso replicar, pero de alguna forma supo que solo causaría más conflicto, así que decidió seguirles el juego.

"ugh debería estar acostumbrado a esto" pensó "aún me pongo nervioso cuando pruebo cosas nuevas"

Después de la enjabonada, los tres se enjuagaron y se metieron en la tina, era lo suficientemente grande para contener a tres personas, aunque estaban algo estrechas. Las chicas no tuvieron reparos y se apegaron a él reposando sus cabezas sobre sus hombros. Esto le provocó un cosquilleó a raku que le estimulaba cierta parte de su anatomía.

"debo resistir" se decía "hoy es…el turno de kosaki…aun no me siento bien diciendo que hay _turnos_, me hace sonar como un mujeriego…¿en verdad no lo soy?...¿en qué me he convertido?"

-.-'

Después de contar hasta cien salieron del baño y fueron al comedor donde una sabrosa cena los esperaba. Las chicas atendían muy bien a raku, lo cual le causaba algo de culpabilidad.

"sigo notando que hay algo raro en todo esto, se ven preocupadas"

La cena terminó rápidamente. chitoge, seishiro y marika se ofrecieron a lavar los platos.

-vamos raku-kun-le dijo kosaki.

-ah pero yo puedo lavar la bajilla.

-descuida rakkun nosotras lo haremos, tu ve y _relájate_ con kosaki-le dijo marika.

"…cuando la lógica me surge todavía no puedo creer que esté en esta situación"

Raku y kosaki llegaron al cuarto. Él vio que la chica estaba algo extraña, parecía en cierta forma dolida.

-kosaki pasa algo?- ella negó con la cabeza y lo besó callándolo.

Forzosamente lo llevó hasta la cama despojándolo de su kimono, algo no estaba definitivamente bien. Empezaron el acto casi de inmediato, kosaki sorprendentemente estaba a la ofensiva. Sus movimientos eran más bruscos e incluso propuso probar diferentes poses a la usual. Esperaría eso de marika, pero nunca de kosaki. Poco después terminó, y los dos quedaron exhaustos.

-hmm kosaki segura que no pasa nada?-ella no respondió y su mirada se oscureció.

-raku-kun hoy pasan una película muy buena, veámosla todos juntos-dijo ella.

-eh? Pero…-ella se levantó antes de poder terminar la frase tomó prestado el kimono de raku y salió del cuarto- demonios ¿Qué me están ocultando?

Las chicas entraron en el cuarto, kosaki ya tenía un pijama puesto y traía doblado el kimono de raku. Venían hablando animosamente, entraron a la cama sin tomarle importancia a que raku seguía desnudo ni al hecho de lo que acababan de hacer kosaki y raku.

Al día siguiente, raku despertó con kosaki de un lado y chitoge del otro, marika y seishiro estaban durmiendo cerca a los extremos.

"me preocupaba que durmiéramos en una misma cama, pero al parecer no hubo problemas. Si se lastimaran nunca me lo perdonaría"

Tiernamente las despertó con caricias. Ellas le sonrieron amargamente y le dieron los buenos días. Se levantaron de la cama y se colocaron batas a pesar que era verano.

"usualmente hacen eso cuando esperan visitas"

Bajaron a preparar y comer el desayuno, sus expresiones de preocupación ya no eran disimuladas.

-oigan ya no pueden ocultarme que algo sí está pasando-dijo raku con seriedad provocando que ellas se pusieran cabizbajas- por favor sean honestas conmigo.

Las cuatro guardaron silencio, raku estuvo a punto de insistir cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con su padre.

-oh raku buenos días-saludó el viejo yakuza.

-vi…viejo, no me dijiste que vendrías.

-prepara tus cosas, hay que irnos.

-eh? Que estás diciendo tan de repente?

-lo sabrás pronto.

-pero…

-aquí están tus cosas rakkun-al darse la vuelta, raku vio a marika sosteniendo su mochila- ten empacamos ropa y otros utensilios.

-que? Que están…?

-es algo que debes hacer raku- dijo chitoge seriamente.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron y le dieron castos besos en la boca.

-no importa que decidas nosotras apoyaremos cualquier decisión que tomes-dijo chitoge.

-si, no importa que-afirmó kosaki.

-que están…?

-tu padre te explicará todo-le dijo seishiro- no importa lo que pase, recuerda que nosotras estaremos aquí esperando tu regreso.

-¿por qué me hablan como si fuera a la guerra?

-posiblemente no eso no esté lejos de la realidad-dijo su padre con tono de broma lo cual inquietó mucho al muchacho- vamos, que yo te explicaré todo en el camino.

No teniendo más opción bajó al primer piso del edificio, no sin antes de hacer otra rondas de besos de despedida. Claude los estaba esperando en un carro en la calle.

Los dos subieron y empezaron a andar.

-cuando me vas a decir lo que pasa viejo?-preguntó raku irritado- esto ya me está preocupando.

-está bien te lo diré- el viejo suspiró- hace un mes Claude les dio unas gomitas que resultaron una droga del amor y te acostaste con otras cinco chicas.

Raku quedó pensativo por un momento, hasta que un torrente de imágenes se desató en su mente.

-ah…-su mandíbula se desencajó y quedó totalmente catatónico por unos breves segundos- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡AHORA RECUERDO! No, espera. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

-te hice olvidarlo-respondió el padre con calma.

-¡¿me hiciste olvidarlo?! ¡¿Cómo?! No, eso no importa. ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con chitoge y las demás!

-ellas ya saben. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos de regreso a la ciudad para que discutas con las otras chicas

-eh?...entonces de eso hablaba seishiro…espera…-raku sintió que su estómago se encogía y su corazón se alborotaba-ellas…están…?

-no te lo puedo decir por qué no me lo han dicho-respondió él.

-demonios-masculló el joven, pensando en el peor escenario- un momento, yui estaba en el edificio.

-ella me dijo que quería hablar contigo de ultimo.

-ah? Por qué?

-como te dije, no me han dicho nada en específico.

Raku suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro para limpiarse el sudor frio.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio hasta regresar a la ciudad. El nerviosismo del chico solo iba en aumento. Las calles eran familiares, raku notó hacia donde se dirigían. El carro se detuvo en frente de un establecimiento que tenía el letrero "pastelería onodera"

-este es la primera parada-dijo su padre.

Raku se bajó del auto y quedó petrificado del miedo. No quería imaginarse la expresión que tendría la señora onodera.

-ah por cierto raku-le llamó el viejo- aquí tienes.

Su padre le arrojó un pequeño objeto de color azul. Cuando lo atrapó sintió una textura suave de terciopelo. Abrió las manos y vio un pequeño estuche. Frunció el ceño mirando alternativamente a su padre y al estuche hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que se trataba.

-bienvenido muchacho-asustado guardó el estuche en su bolsillo, al darse la vuelta vio a la señora onodera parada en la puerta sonriendo. Esa expresión le causó escalofríos.

-diviértete raku-dijo el viejo yakuza y el carro arrancó.

-ah…

**Notas del autor:**

Y asi empieza una nueva saga. El primer nivel será haru ¿Qué pruebas le esperan a raku en la pastelería? ¿Cuáles han sido los resultados? ¿Por qué yui quiso tomar el último turno? ¿raku finalmente tirará lo que le queda de lógica? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo.

hoy pondré el ending de kosaki para festejar que alcanzó la madurez sexual, ¡suena musica!: recover decoration.


	19. ¡¿soy leyenda!

**Capítulo 19: ¡¿soy leyenda?!**

-¿Qué estas esperando?- le preguntó con voz cariño- pasa.

La señora onodera lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó hacia dentro de la pastelería. Raku estaba totalmente atemorizado por esa actitud amigable, sabía que debajo de esa sonrisa había un demonio sediento de sangre que estaba luchando por romper la jaula donde estaba confinado.

Pasaron la puerta y fue entonces que raku vio a un cliente pagando su pedido.

-gracias por su compra-la voz de cierta niña se escuchó. El cliente se dio la vuelta dejando ver a haru detrás del contador.

-mira quien nos visita haru-dijo la madre. Ella estuvo un momento inexpresiva has que de pronto su rostro fue teñido por un potente rubor acompañado por un _puff _de humo.

-se…se…se….senpai?-tartamudeó la chica.

-ah…-raku fue invadido por un nerviosismo total.

-es muy _afortunado_ que vinieras chico-dijo la señora- ya que mis otros empleados están_ indispuestos _y tú nos puedes ayudar.

"¡obviamente esto está planeado!"

-tú y haru vayan a la cocina y preparen algún platillo ingenioso y yo atiendo a los clientes.

-pe…pero…

-descuida hay un uniforme listo para ti.

-eso no es…

-vayan-les ordenó con un voz fría sin cambiar la expresión. Ellos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer.

Llegaron a la cocina y los dos quedaron quietos en su lugar temblando como gelatina.

"demonios ¿Qué se supone que haga?" pensaba raku "…por el momento será mejor evitar el tema, estamos en horas de trabajo después de todo y no hay otros empleados"

-hmm voy a cambiarme y en un momento ya vuelvo-haru solo asintió.

"si lo pienso bien hace un mes se suponía recibiríamos una visita de la madre de onodera y haru…me dijeron que tuvieron que cancelarla por una emergencia, ahora veo que ellos si llegaron y esa era la razón de la extraña actitud de las chicas y el cambio de personalidad de cuatro ojos…y las lagunas mentales que tenía"

Terminándose de cambiar regresó a la cocina, haru lo esperaba sentada en una silla encogiéndose en su lugar. Estaba el contacto visual y seguía temblando.

-ah tengo un par de ideas-dijo raku tratando de parecer calmado- ¿me podrías ayuda?

Ella, nuevamente, solo asintió.

Raku tomó los utensilios y los ingredientes. Le empezó a dar indicaciones a haru y ella hacia caso sin chistar. No recordaba haberla visto así de callada.

En poco tiempo terminaron unos nuevos postres que pusieron a la venta y atrajeron a una gran cantidad de clientes.

-buen trabajo-dijo la madre animosamente aunque aún se podía percibir su ira interna.

-vo…voy a seguir cocinando-respondió raku.

Volvió a la cocina y siguió preparando tanda tras tanda de postres con la ayuda de haru.

-senpai…-finalmente haru habló- usted…ya recuerda…lo que pasó?

-eh? Ah…si…ya recuerdo- al escuchar eso su rubor volvió a avivarse.

"ugh siento que cada vez es más difícil abordar el tema"

-sen…senpai…no tiene que sentirse responsable por lo ocurrido-dijo ella temerosa- todo fue culpa de ese sujeto cuatro ojos.

-sí, eso no lo niego. Pero sabes? no quiero enfocarme en eso. Después de todo yo cometí un error similar y…digamos que puedo empatizar con él.

-hmph simplemente no puedo creer lo perdonador que es. Debería actuar más como una persona común y corriente y no como un santo.

-jejejeje seishiro me dijo algo parecido una vez.

"bien, parece que vamos por buen camino"

-y como te fue en la escuela haru-chan?

-a mí? supongo que normal. Soy una estudiante promedio. Y usted? Como le fue en la universidad?

-fufufufuf- rio con orgullo- te digo que saqué notas perfectas por primera vez en mi vida.

-eeehhh? No lo recordaba como un genio.

-me esforcé mucho.

Los dos rieron y se relajaron, sin embargo la tensión se restauró cuando percibieron una presencia hostil. Al mirar en la entrada de la cocina vieron a la señora onodera sonriéndoles.

-solo venía a chequear como iba todo-dijo- me alegra que se lleven bien.

Se volvió a retirar dejando a los jóvenes perturbados.

"y justo cuando teníamos un mejor ambiente" -.-'

-humm haru-chan se me ocurrió otra idea-dijo raku.

-senpai usted debió ser pastelero.

-jejejej podría serlo en mi tiempo libre como ahora…

-eh?...quiere decir que vendría…en su tiempo libre?

-ah?-raku cayó en cuenta del significado tras sus palabras – ah cla…claro que podría si me lo permiten, estoy seguro que kosaki se sentiría complacida que yo ayudara al negocio de su familia. Aunque no digo que ayudo solo por ella, también…también me importan la familia de todas ellas y bueno…

-pffff-haru soltó una leve risa- no puedo creer que después de tantos años y de tener tanta experiencia actúe de esa forma nerviosa jejejeje.

El rostro de la chica pareció iluminarse. Lo que le causó gran alegría a raku.

El día siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, raku decidió esperar a que cerraran el negocio para hablar del tema con haru. Llegadas las horas de la tarde, la madre salió para atender unos negocios. Gracias a los aportes monetarios de Claude y el padre de raku el proyecto de formar una cadena de pastelerías estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"no quiero ver a la señora onodera como una oportunista, pero…ah que importa"

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron atendiendo a los clientes hasta que quedaron solos.

-ya casi no vienen clientes-comentó raku- supongo que la hora pico ya pasó.

-hoy tuvimos buenas ganancias, aunque debimos compartir las ideas con la tienda del frente.

-ah cierto, un ex miembro de mi grupo tiene su negocio en frente…debería pasar a saludarlo.

Alguien entró en la pastelería, era un joven vestido con una camisa amarilla y jeans azules. Su estatura era un poco más baja que la de raku y tenía cabello corto y castaño.

-bienvenido-dijo raku. El joven pareció estar sorprendido

-ah kitamaru-kun- dijo haru.

-eh? Se conocen?

-o…onodera-san…quien es este sujeto?-preguntó el chico- nunca lo había visto trabajando aquí.

-supongo que tengo que presentarlos. Kitamaru-kun este es raku ichijo senpai, él es un graduado de nuestra escuela. Ichijo senpai él es kitamaru kun, un estudiante de tercer año de mi clase, se inscribió en la escuela este año.

-mucho gusto-saludó raku.

-oh no, el gusto es mío ichi…jo…¡¿dijiste ichijo?!-el chico se exaltó.

-si, ese es mi apellido.

-¡¿y dices que te graduaste de nuestra escuela?!

-s…si

-¡¿el raku ichijo que se volvió la leyenda de la escuela bonyari?!

"¡¿soy leyenda?!"

-no creí que fuera cierto -dijo el chico con tono serio- la leyenda dice que ese sujeto coqueteaba con las chicas más bellas de toda la escuela lo cual lo volvió la envidia de todos los chicos y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto porque era el hijo de un líder yakuza.

"¡no coqueteaba con nadie!"

-y cuando se graduó, usando su increíble habilidad para conquistar, logró reunirlas y gracias a sus conexiones con el bajo mundo estableció un matrimonio ilícito con todas ellas.

"agh debieron ser esos tipos que nos vieron en el cumpleaños de chitoge los que corrieron la voz."

-y la última parte de la leyenda dice que regresará por las jóvenes de grados inferiores que estuvieron durante su jornada de estudio en la escuela. En ese caso serían el trio ídolo de la escuela Fuu furuinji, Paula McCoy y, por supuesto, haru onodera.

"…auch" raku sintió un pinchazo en el alma. Miró de reojo a haru que estaba echando humos.

-pero descuide sé que esas son historias ridículas-dijo el chico tomando una actitud más clamada- no hay que dejarse guiar por rumores.

-ah…si, tienes razón. Son solo…rumores.

"maldición no puedo verlo a la cara y decirle que no es cierto…al menos la mayor parte no lo es"

-¿de…deseas algo kitamaru-kun?-preguntó haru.

-ah…si, quisiera…

-¡Booooocchaaaann!- alguien más entró gritando a la pastelería. Era el ex miembro del grupo shuei que tenía su negocio en frente- no me dijeron que vendría de visita. Que alegría verlo de nuevo.

-ah…

-dígame cómo vas la señorita chitoge y las demás. Ya cumplieron los seis meses de embarazo, cierto?

Raku y haru quedaron totalmente blancos por la imprudencia del pastelero.

-lo llamó…bocchan?-preguntó kitamaru sudando frio- y dijo "chitoge y las demás" y "embarazo"?

-oh no vi a este chico-dijo el ex yakuza.

-eso quiere decir que la leyenda…?-kitamaru se fijó en raku que se puso tiezo.

"nunca las cosas serán fáciles, verdad?"

**Notas del autor:**

¿Cuál será la reacción de kitamaru? ¿Será un obstáculo para el plan de raku de completar la _leyenda_? ¿haru si obtuvo el _premio_?

Descubre esto y más leyendo mi fic. Hoy pondré de ending el opening 1 de nisekoi ¡suena música!: CLICK


	20. capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20: un corazón destrozado y un cuerpo desalmado.**

-muchas gracias por su compra- raku amablemente le dio el pedido y el cambio del dinero a un hombre de mediana edad.

La tienda volvió a quedar en silencio cuando el señor salió, sin embargo el ambiente era tenso. Raku sentía unos ojos fijos en él. Ahí afuera estaba una caja de cartón con una hendija por la cual se veía una mirada acusatoria.

"cree que no lo veo?" pensó raku tratando de no mirar a esa caja donde kitamaru los observaba atentamente desde la calle "aunque yo usé el mismo método para entrar en el cambiador de mujeres…ok, eso no sonó bien"

-esto no deja de complicarse- comentó haru soltando un suspiro- de seguro tu reputación en la escuela quedará escrita en piedra.

-…no tienes que decírmelo-respondió raku soltando también un suspiro.

-y en serio, ese subordinado tuyo diciendo cosas indiscretas en público.

"muy cierto, no tuve más opción que admitir que tengo cuatro esposas"

Un viejo entró y pidió uno de los nuevos postres, raku lo conoció hace tiempo cuando trabajó por primera vez en la tienda.

-gracias por su compra- le dijo haru.

-oohh haru-chan, tan linda como siempre-dijo el viejo- ¿que tal si vamos a una cita?

-por favor deje las bromas-respondió haru incomoda.

Raku tomó al viejo del hombro y le entregó hostilmente el cambio.

-su cambio es de 615 yens.

-oh? Gracias-respondió el viejo algo atemorizado.

"ah? Tuve una sensación de _deja vu_" pensó raku "claro, esto mismo pasó aquella vez con kosaki… ¿Por qué hice lo mismo con haru?"

Raku sintió que esos ojos se clavaban más en él.

"ugh definitivamente notó eso"

-te considera una amenaza. No lo culpo, yo pensé eso mismo al principio.

-oh? Ya no me consideras una persona peligrosa?

-…no-susurró haru tapándose la boca y sonrojándose.

Raku sintió un subidón de temperatura pero un instante después el aura hostil de ese chico aumentó.

"agh esto es realmente incómodo"

-¿pretende estar ahí hasta que cerremos?

-creo que pretende estar ahí hasta que me vaya-dijo raku. "sí que es insistente. Será posible que…a ese chico le guste haru?"

El celular de haru timbró anunciando que había recibido un mensaje. Ella lo leyó y quedó en shock.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó raku.

-es de mama.

-se demora en regresar?

-dice…dice que va a hacer la celebración oficial de su divorcio con Claude-san y no volverá hasta mañana.

-¡¿hah?!-exclamó raku- ¡pero que irresponsable!

El celular de raku también recibió un mensaje.

-eh? Es de cuatro ojos.

Raku leyó el mensaje que decía:

_Quédate y cuida a haru._

-PFFFF cough cough- raku se ahogó en su propia saliva.

"¡¿Qué está pensando?!"

Haru logró mirar el mensaje del celular de raku y su cara se puso rojiza y su boca se volvió una línea arrugada.

-no…no…no…tiene que quedarse, senpai- tartamudeó haru echa un lio.

Raku recibió otro mensaje: _Para el muchacho de la flamante pastelera: cuida bien a mi OTRA hija o te meteré una batidora eléctrica por donde no te da el sol._

Los rostros de ambos se oscurecieron.

-…creo que dejarte sola no es una opción.

El día transcurrió hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Raku se cambió del uniforme a su ropa casual, por desgracia tuvo que sacar la basura después de eso. Puso la bolsa al lado de la caja donde se encontraba kitamaru. El chico saltó de su escondite y apuntó con su dedo a raku.

-¡ja! A que no esperaba esto senpai.

"De hecho lo supe desde el principio" -.-'

-ahora no me queda ninguna duda-dijo con seriedad- usted es exactamente como lo describen sus historias, un mujeriego que no está satisfecho con cuatro esposas y cuatro hijos en camino.

-escucha, sé que se oye mal, pero no soy ningún manipulador.

-no me tragaré sus mentiras, usted está detrás de onodera-san. Acaso cree que es un lugro tener a las dos _hermanas?_

-eso…ah…- raku no supo cómo contestar a eso.

-vaya vaya parece que su lengua de plata ha perdido lustre senpai-el chico esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción- pero déjame ponerte en claro las cosas ¡voy a proteger a onodera-san!

"demonios esto se complicó"

-quieren dejar de armar alboroto en frente de la pastelería?- haru salió del establecimiento y se puso entre ambos encarando a kitamaru- agradezco que te preocupes por mi kitamaru-kun y te entiendo muy bien que desconfíes de senpai. Yo también solía hacerlo y aunque no te puedo dar los detalles, te puedo decir que senpai no es nada como dicen los rumores.

-o…onodera-san acaso él te está chantajeando o amenazando?

"si, es exactamente como solía ser haru" -.-'

-si sigues diciendo esas cosas de él voy a enojarme seriamente contigo-siguió haru.

-pero….

-lo siento-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia-agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero lo que pase entre senpai y yo no es de tu incumbencia.

-eh? Onodera-san estas diciendo…?

-si-dijo levantándose la vista- estoy rechazando tu confesión.

-¡¿confesión?!- exclamó raku.

-tal como oye senpai- haru se dio la vuelta para verlo, le mostró una expresión seria- hace unos días kitamaru-kun se me confesó.

-ah?-raku vio al chico que estaba desteñido de sus colores y estaba llorando penosamente T-T

-vamos-haru tomó de la mano a raku y lo llevó de nuevo a la tienda.

-eh? no vas a cerrar onodera-san? Por qué él va contigo?

-como dije, lo que pase entre senpai y yo no es de tu incumbencia.

Diciendo eso en un flash, como solía hacerlo, bajó las cubiertas de metal con un letrero pegado que decía _close._

"…puedo escucharlo..." pensó raku abatido "no…no solo puedo escuchar su corazón rompiéndose aún más hasta quedar hecho polvo. Puedo ver su alma saliendo de su cuerpo" (ver portada)

Raku cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando apenado por ese chico.

"demonios si estuviera en sus zapatos estaría igual o peor" pensaba "él tuvo el valor para confesar sus sentimientos y fue rechazado. Y lo que es peor, la chica que le gusta entró a una casa a horas de la noche junto a otro chico. UUOOOOOOOHHHH ¡lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento!"

-Por favor deje de empatizar con él senpai- le reprochó haru- si él es hombre debe reponerse.

-ugh supongo que tienes razón-dijo incorporándose.

-ahora vayamos a preparar la cena.

Raku asintió y acompañó a haru a la cocina, prepararon y comieron la comida en silencio.

-voy a bañarme primero-dijo haru- supongo que tú puedes quedarte en el cuarto de onee-chan.

-ah…está…bien.

Obedeciendo a haru fue a la habitación de kosaki, se veía ordenada y limpia. Dejó su maletín a un lado y tumbó en la cama.

"como le pregunto?" pensaba "estamos los dos a solas, debería ser más sencillo…que haré si ella no está embarazada?…no, aun si no lo está no puedo irme así nada más…"

Raku llevó su mano al bolsillo en se pantalón dónde estaba el estuche que su padre le dio.

"no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…"

Alguien tocó la puerta unos minutos después. raku fue a abrirla y se encontró a haru usando una pijama azul da pantalón y camisa manga larga, tambien tenía una toalla en la cabeza.

-ya puede bañarse-dijo ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Raku no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta al abdomen de la chica. Ella se dio la vuelta de repente y se fue a paso apresurado.

"mierda se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo ¿Qué estaba pensando? Un embarazo se nota hasta los tres meses"

Recriminándose mentalmente raku fue al baño se sorprendió al ver que la tina tenia agua. "será la misma agua con la que se bañó haru…ah eso no importa a estas alturas". Se enjabonó rápidamente y entró al baño. Contó hasta cien lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba muy inquieto para disfrutar del agua tibia.

Se cambió apenas salió y se dirigió a la habitación de haru. Tocó la puerta con decisión. Ella le abrió, ya no tenía la toalla en la cabeza y dejaba ver su cabello oscurecido por la humedad.

-que quiere senpai?

-perdon ¿te desperté?

-no, solo estaba leyendo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-necesitamos…hablar de lo que pasó.

Ella puso una expresión preocupada.

-como diga, por favor pase.

Raku tragó grueso y entró a la habitación.

-haru…

-ya le dije que no tiene que sentirse ni hacerse responsable.

-lo siento, pero eso no es algo que pueda hacer ¿me crees capaz de venir solo para saber si estas embarazada y dejarte tirada si no es el caso?

-que no escuchó lo que le dije a kitamaru-kun? Ya no pienso mal de usted.

-lo escuché muy bien y eso me hiso feliz.

Haru pegó un respingo y su cara se enrojeció.

-quiero decirte algo que te iba a decir antes de que chitoge y las demás se embarazaran-raku tomó aire-el…-su fuerzas flaqueaban- el príncipe que buscabas…en realidad…

-es usted.

-sí, soy….EH?

-Y también sé que usted fue el chico con el disfraz de oso que me ayudó cuando me perdí.

-¿también lo sabias? ¡¿A pesar que lo negaba?!

-eventualmente supe diferenciar entre sus palabras falsas y verdaderas. Igual no dije nada porque nunca tuve intención de rivalizar con onee-chan, pero usted siempre aparecía ahí para aumentar ese sentimiento en mi interior- ella se llevó las manos al pecho, Raku quedó agobiado por la seriedad de esa chica- cuando pensé que finalmente lo había olvidado, accedí a ir a visitar a onee-chan y entonces lo vi abrir la puerta…supe que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado por más loco que parezca y para empeorar las cosas _eso _ocurrió.

Ella agachó la vista. Raku estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando haru lo volvió a encarar con firmeza. Le señaló casi poniéndole el dedo en la nariz.

-si tanto quiere hacerse responsable ¡propóngame con todas las de la ley!-luego señaló al piso- de rodillas.

Raku tuvo un leve shock y volvió tragar grueso. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y casó el estuche que le dio su padre. Lo abrió dejando ver un anillo plateado igual a de sus otras esposas.

-haru…¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella tomó (arrebató) el anillo con estuche y todo y se dio la vuelta.

-si te refieres a ser una más de tus esposas, bien. Considerando que tomó mi virginidad no puedo casarme con otro.

Raku se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro preocupado.

-¡kyaa!- gritó tratando de alejarse de él, provocando que tropezara con un cojín en el suelo.

-cuidado-raku, con sus buenos reflejos para estas cosas, atapó a haru al estilo princesa-ugh perdón, no tuve elección.

El la dejó sentada en el suelo con delicadeza.

-gracias-susurró

-estas bien?-ella asintió cabizbaja.

-ya hiso sus negocios aquí-dijo ella- ahora puede irse.

-como te dije, no es que venga a hacer algo e irme así nada más.

Haru se abrazó a sí misma y se encogió en su lugar.

-supongo que quiere…hacerme el amor otra vez.

-eh?

-si insiste…yo…

-¡no no no no! Eso no es lo que quise decir. En realidad me preocupas haru, me preocupa tu bienestar sin importar las circunstancias y…

-pfff jajajajajajaj-haru estalló en risas- no puedo creerlo, habiendo tenido a tantas mujeres sigue actuando como una virgen inocente.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente y le apretó la nariz.

-solo bromeaba, no pienso entregarle mi cuerpo otra vez hasta tener una ceremonia apropiada, a diferencia de onee-chan.

-eh? ah sí, tienes razón.

-esté seguro que me encuentro bien senpai, ya puede retirarse.

Raku soltó una risa nasal y se encaminó a la puerta. Se detuvo al pensar en algo.

-haru, ya que vamos a hacer esto. Podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

-hmmm tiene razón- ella esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia y un leve rubor rosa tiñó sus mejillas- buenas noches, raku.

Con esas palabras el corazón del chico dio un leve vuelco.

-buenas noches haru.

* * *

La alarma de raku sonó despertándolo. Estiró la mano sin abrir los ojos buscando ese aparato, de repente alguien lo sujetó de la muñeca. Abrió los ojos y vio a un demonio sonriéndole.

-buenas días muchacho.

GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¡¿Por qué gritas?!

-¡no por favor no te lleves mi alma!- raku se envolvió en las sabanas como capullo- Puede que haya cometido adulterio, aun si fue bajo circunstancias especiales, pero por favor perdóname. ¡Quiero hacerme responsable en serio!

-¡¿quieres de dejar de hablar dormido?!-alguien le jaló la sabana desenrollándolo. Se incorporó aterrado y con el corazón a mil- tienes cosas por hacer, así que cámbiate rápido.

Cuando raku salió del shock se dio cuenta que se trataba de la madre de haru.

"eh? estaba soñando despierto?"

-Si ya despertaste del todo, cámbiate y ve a desayunar.

"ah? A qué hora regresó?" raku tomó su despertador y confirmó la hora "preparó el desayuno tan temprano?"

-¿Qué fue ese grito?- preguntó haru entrando en la habitación.

-el estúpido de tu prometido es un asustadizo.

-oye yo no soy un…¿Cómo me llamó?

-oh? Perdona- raku por instante vio al mismo demonio- ¿no te vas a hacer responsable?

-¡si! Le propuse matrimonio anoche ¡me haré responsable!

-bien- dijo retomando su semblante normal- ahora ve a desayunar, hay otros lugares a los que debes ir.

La señora onodera lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó fuera de la habitación rumbo al comedor donde Claude los esperaba leyendo un periódico y tomando café.

-buenos días raku-kun-saludó el gangster.

-buenos días cuatro ojos.

Claude ni se inmutó por el apodo, se había vuelto muy sumiso después del incidente. Desayunaron en cuestión de minutos y el gánster se puso de pie y recogió los platos.

-alístate rápido, tenemos otra destinación el día de hoy-dijo Claude- tu padre vendrá dentro de poco.

"hmm supongo que tengo que ir a hablar con las otras chicas y sus padres…más que un galge de diferentes rutas esto parece tener niveles ¿eso significaría que cada escenario será más difícil?...¿pero que estoy pensando? ¿Cómo puedo imaginarme esto como un juego?"

Raku fue a su habitación y se alistó rápidamente. Se dirigió a la entrada del callejón de la casa.

-bueno, me voy- le dijo raku a haru- cuídate por favor.

Claude salió hacia el callejón y raku lo siguió.

-sen…raku- el chico se dio la vuelta por el llamado de haru.

-¿Qué pasa?

-hmmm- ella se encogió en su lugar y le hiso un ademán para que se acercara. El obedeció confundido, ella se puso de puntitas y se le acercó al oído izquierdo para susurrarle.

-estoy embarazada-le dio un empujón y cerró la puerta de la casa.

Raku le tomó un par de segundo procesar las palabras.

-eh? ah? ¡¿Qué?! Espera haru ¡no puedes decirme eso y sacarme de la casa! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡haru!

Mientras tanto en el frente de la tienda. El padre de raku llegó en un auto de lujo y se preguntó que hacía de pie un chico de pie en frente de la pastelería tan temprano y con una expresión de alguien, literalmente, sin alma.

**Notas del autor:**

Ahí lo tienen ¡haru se sacó el premio! ¡raku coronó a dos hermanas! Wiiiii.

Se que están pensando, pobre kitamaru pero la vida es larga (siempre y cuando su alma regrese -.-')

¿Quién será la siguiente chica? ¿Qué desafíos le esperan a raku? ¿Alguna otra saldrá con premio? ¿Le harán un monumento a raku en la escuela? Descubre las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas siguiendo leyendo mi fic. Para el ending de hoy les pondré el opoening 1 de nisekoi en la versión de inglés ¡suena música!: CLICK


	21. dungeons & gangsters

**Capítulo 21: dungeons & gangsters**

Raku vaciló en hacer una llamada con su celular. Todavía era muy temprano y no quería despertar a ninguna de las chicas, a pesar que moría por saber cómo se encontraban.

-solo ha pasado un día-le comentó su padre.

-aun si es solo un día ya las extraño y me preocupan.

El viejo yakuza extendió su mano y sobó tiernamente la cabeza de su hijo.

-…no iras a borrarme la memoria de nuevo o sí?

-jejejeje no claro que no.

Alzo su vista para ver el camino. Una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió al ver las calles de la ciudad que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo. Al poner más atención al rumbo que tomaban cayó en cuenta de algo.

-nos dirigimos…a la casa de chitoge?

-si, ahí estará la siguiente chica con la que deberás a hablar, que por cierto ha estado poniendo problemas.

-bien, pero te agradecería que no dieras anillos de compromiso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-dijo mostrando otro estuche de terciopelo azul-. Siento que estoy mancillando una tradición sagrada…más de lo que ya he hecho.

-¿no piensas hacerte responsable?

-claro que sí, pero no quiere decir que tenga que casarme con todas ellas.

-cierto…solo cásate con las que quedaron embarazadas.

-ugh- raku captaba muy bien el mensaje, estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared. La espada eran todos los involucrados con esas chicas y la pared el código de hombre que seguía. Soltó un suspiro y trató de no pensar mucho en lo que se avecinara.

"un paso a la vez" se decía.

Como había predicho, llegaron a la mansión de Adelt. Bajaron del vehículo y ryuu se despidió de ellos, el padre de raku le había hablado del incidente y eso no pareció causarle mucha gracia.

-oi Claude- le habló al gangster- más te vale que estés dispuesto a dar la vida por bocchan- Claude solo asintió- bochan, usted sabe que siempre contará con mi apoyo.

-gracias…ryuu.

-viejo, volveré por usted cuando me lo indique.

-gracias por tu compresión ryuu- agradeció el padre de raku.

Sin más el yakuza arrancó.

Los nervios se apoderaron del chico cuando entraron en la guarida de los gangsters. "espero nadie se haya enterado"

-hola raku-kun-saludó adelt quien los estaba esperando sentado en la sala leyendo un periódico- estaba esperando impaciente tu llegada- a juzgar por su tono y su sonrisa no parecía enojado. Aunque raku no recuerda haberlo visto en ese ánimo-por favor síganme.

El padre de chitoge los guio por la mansión hasta un lugar que nunca había visto. Un callejón sin salida en los pasillos.

-humm que hacemos aquí?

Adelt tomó una lámpara y la inclinó hacia un lado, entonces la pared se hiso a un lado dejando ver una puerta metálica.

-eh? que es esto?

-la entrada a un bunker bajo la mansión- respondió Adelt.

-wow en verdad es impresionante…y que hacemos aquí?

-paula se ha encerrado en él y no ha querido salir desde ayer.

-EH?

-lo hizo cuando supo que vendrías. Sacarla será un problema ya que el bunker es difícil de invadir.

-y…que puedo hacer?

-habla con ella- adelt le señaló un comunicador ubicado a un lado de.

"los bunker tienen de esto?"

Temeroso acercó su dedo al botón para hacer una llamada.

-¡_LARGATE DE AQUÍ_!-pegó un respingo al escuchar el grito de paula.

-pa…paula? Estas ahí?

_-¡si! Y no quiero hablar contigo._

-vamos paula no puedes estar ahí por siempre- ella no respondió y raku volvió a dirigirse a Adelt- ella tendrá que salir tarde o temprano.

-en el bunker hay suministros con los que podría durar medio año ahí.

-¡¿medio año?!-raku volvió a hablar al comunicador- paula entiendo que estés lastimada pero solo vine aquí para saber si estabas bien.

_-querrás decir que venias para saber si estaba embarazada. Solo te interesa saber eso._

-pues si quiero saber eso, pero…

-_pues no lo estoy. Así que vete._

Raku quedó en silencio un momento pensando. Paula acaba de decir que no tenía que lidiar con otro hijo más. Debería sentirse aliviado, sin embargo algo no le cuadraba.

-¿no hay una manera de entrar?

-¿por qué insistes si dijo que no estaba embarazada?-preguntó Claude.

-algo no anda bien y necesito saber qué.

-si tienes tantas ansias puedes entrar- Adelt oprimió un botón al lado de la puerta y esta se abrió.

-¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡¿Se abría así de fácil?!

-no-interrumpió Claude- hay tres niveles antes de llegar al verdadero bunker, cada uno está lleno de trampas. Lo diseñamos así para asegurarnos de acabar con nuestros enemigos si intentasen traspasar.

"más que un bunker parece un _dungeon_"

-conozco el diseño, si vas conmigo podríamos tener un leve chance de éxito.

-muy bien, hagámoslo.

-_están locos_-se volvió a escuchar la voz de paula por el comunicador- _van a arriesgar su vida por nada?_

-muy bien vamos.

_-¡no me ignoren!_

Raku y Claude entraron al primer nivel. Era un cuarto espacioso de color blanco con líneas negras que lo cuadriculaban.

-¿de qué debo cuidarme?-preguntó raku.

-hmm en este piso hay ametralladoras automaticas.

-¿solo eso?-preguntó raku.

-¿_qué más quieres_?-habló paula- _son suficientes para lidiar con un debilucho como tú._

-bien Claude vamos.

-oye espera…-antes que el gangster pudiera decir una cosa raku salió corrigendo rápidamente.

Unas ametralladoras salieron de los muros, el techo y el piso y le dispararon. El joven corrió en zic zac con gran agilidad esquivando los balazos hasta llegar al otro extremo sin un rasguño.

_-¡¿EEEHHHHH?!-_ exclamó paula_-¡¿Cómo es posible?!_

-no sobreviví tres años con seishiro solo con suerte-respondió raku con orgullo.

Claude incrédulo le siguió el ejemplo y llegó al siguiente nivel.

-¿que hay en este piso?

-aquí hay cierras.

-eso es más fácil que ametralladoras.

Raku salió corriendo seguido por Claude. Nuevamente esquivaba las sierras circulares que brotaban de las líneas negras del suelo.

-debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba- confesó el gangster.

-bueno…todo fue gracias a mi convivencia con seishiro, quizá deba agradecerte a ti por entrenarla tan bien.

-no te pongas tan familiar conmigo mocoso.

-vaya y yo que creí que no volverías a decirme así.

Los dos llegaron al tercer y último nivel. El lugar parecía igual que los anteriores.

-¿que hay en el último nivel?

-pues…

Una compuerta en el piso se abrió y una plataforma se elevó mostrando a lo que parecía un robot de tres metros de alto. Tenía cuatro brazos, dos de ellos tenían espadas samuráis y los otros dos tenían ametralladoras.

-eso.

Raku: O_O

-_esta es tu última advertencia_-dijo paula- _lárgate o morirás. Manejo este robot de combate perfectamente, incluso black tiger tendría problemas para vencerlo_

Raku saliendo de su shock adquirió un aire de seriedad.

-phew si tú lo controlas esto hace las cosas más fácil- raku empezó a caminar con calma en dirección al robot.

-_oye ¿que no me oíste?_

-deja los juegos paula.

-_¡¿crees que esto es un juego?!- _le robot disparó al lado del pie de raku, pero este no detuvo su caminata- _te digo que te detengas._

Volvió a disparar una y otra vez al piso in darle al joven hasta que el fragmento de escombro salió volando y le hiso un corte en la mejilla derecha. Se escuchó a paula boquear.

-ves? No quieres hacerme daño-dijo raku ignorando el hilo de sangre que corría pos su rostro. Llegó al otro lado de la habitación y poniéndose frente a la puerta- y debo cumplir mi deber porque SI estas embarazada.

-¿q…q…que estás diciendo? Ya….ya…te dije…

-sabía que algo no andaba bien porque te encerraste aquí abajo. Recordé que seishiro me dijo que tú subías a lugares altos cuando deseabas estar sola.

-y…eso que tiene que ver? No tiene que ser un lugar elevado siempre.

-tu estuviste con las chicas una temporada y aprendiste mucho del embarazo. Sabes que en el primer trimestre hay abortos espontáneos por esfuerzos precipitados, por tanto tuviste miedo que eso te sucediera. No solo quisiste protegerte a ti si no al bebe que llevas dentro-no hubo respuesta- por favor paula, sal y hablemos. Huir de las cosas no solucionara nada. Si estas asustada y no quieres contar conmigo puedes buscar tu apoyo en seishiro y las demás.

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver a paula con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-eres un tonto y…te odio…te odio te odio te odio ¡te odio!- paula estalló en llanto como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche. Raku le sonrió tiernamente y le puso su mano en la cabeza. Ella, a pesar de lo que dijo, lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

**Notas del autor:**

Ahora que pasara? Como lidiara raku con otro embarazo no buscado? Su harem tendera hasta el infinito? Me Salí mucho de contexto en esta historia? Sigue leyendo para que halles las respuestas. Para el ending de hoy pondré el de tsugumi. Suena música: TRICK BOX.


	22. miedo

**Capítulo 22: miedo**

Raku estaba sirviendo una el té que había preparado. Vertió el contenido en una taza que le llevó a paula quien estaba sentada en la sala del apartamento que una vez compartió con tsugumi. Este asunto era muy delicado y lo mejor era que lo discutieran en un lugar privado.

-ten cuidado-le dijo- está caliente.

Ella lo tomó con cuidado y le dio un sorbo. Se veía bastante afligida y su rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

Raku tomó asiento en la mesa frente a ella y bebió su te.

"puede que ella no sea difícil de tratar" pensó raku "ya he lidiado con ella antes"

-oye-le llamó la chica- antes que des tu discurso de caballero noble, déjame decirte algo. Yo NO quiero ser madre.

-¿Qué?-raku quedó estupefacto un momento- eso…lo entiendo. Todo esto ocurrió de una forma no apropiada y aun eres joven y estas en el colegio. Pero no hay nada que podemos hacer más que seguir adelante.

-si hay algo que puedo hacer-dijo desviando la mirada.

-eh?

-quiero interrumpir el embarazo

La habitación se vio sumida en un silencio denso. Raku veía a paula con ojos desorbitados sintiendo un terrible espanto.

-no-susurró el chico-no, por favor.

-¿Qué derecho tienes a obligarme a tener un bebe?-preguntó ella sin mirarle.

-paula por favor no digas eso, es tu…

-¡no lo digas!-gritó- ¡no digas que es mi hijo! ¡Yo no lo pedí! ¡Yo no te amo! ¡Ya tienes suficientes hijos! ¡Solo ignora este!

La chica volvió a estallar en lágrimas. Raku le dio la vuelta a la mesa y la sujetó de los hombros.

-paula-le habló con voz rota- al menos mírame cuando me digas eso.

Ella solo apretó las mandíbula y los parpados negándose a encararlo.

-no puedo permitir que le hagas esto a mi hijo, y también es el hermano del hijo de seishiro ¿crees que ella apruebe esto?-paula siguió sin mirarle- ya te dije que si no me quieres como apoyo puedes buscar la ayuda de seishiro y las demás

Paula no respondió.

-paula.

-ellas estarán molestas conmigo-sollozó encarando a raku-te puse en peligro y te hice daño-llevó su mano a la mejilla de raku donde tenía un parche que cubría su herida.

-te dije que esto no es nada-raku sujetó la mano de paula con delicadeza- sanara pronto y no tenemos que decirle lo que ocurrió en el bunker.

-pero yo…yo…tengo miedo.

Ella siguió con su llanto y raku se puso a su lado rodeándola con un brazo. Así pasó un buen rato hasta que se calmara y terminó cayendo dormida sobre el regazo de raku.

"teniendo 18 y todavía me parece una tierna niña" pensó raku con alivio "eso que dijo realmente me asustó, no me lo esperaba"

Más tarde paula despertó.

-¿necesitas algo más?-preguntó raku. Pero ella no respondió, estaba ensimismada. Casi catatónica- ya va siendo hora del almuerzo. Voy a cocinar.

Sin esperar respuesta él se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Recordó con nostalgia esas veces que trataron de ayudar a paula a superar sus malos hábitos. Después de muchos esfuerzos finalmente lograron que comiera vegetales, aprendiera a cocinar, nadar, andar en bicicleta y otras cosas que a su edad ya debería haber sabido. Aunque todavía le tenía miedo a las inyecciones.

El almuerzo estuvo listo en cuestión de minutos y raku lo sirvió en la mesa.

Paula comió sin decir ninguna palabra y luego se encerró en su habitación. Raku no quería ser muy insistente así que decidió dejarla en paz de momento.

Tomó su celular y llamó a chitoge.

-_raku?-_contestó la rubia del toro lado de la línea

-hola chitoge ¿Cómo has estado?

-_bien y tu?_

-yo estoy muy bien y las demás?

-_me encuentro bien rakkun_-se escuchó la voz de marika cargada de llanto- _realmente lo extraño._

-_solo ha pasado un día_-se escuchó seishiro- _no hay motivo para llorar._

_- pero si tu también has llorado._

_-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! digo…¡yo no he llorado!_.

Raku soltó una risa nasal. Se escuchaban tan animadas como siempre, aunque era cierto que las extrañaba.

-…_raku_- le volvio a hablar chitoge- _ya recordaste cierto?-_ tono de preocupación era evidente.

-sí, ya recordé lo que ocurrió.

_-y…como te ha ido con las demás?_

-pues…-¿Cómo podría decirle que le propuso matrimonio a haru?

-_recuerda que nosotras siempre te apoyaremos_-dijo chitoge.

_-así es rakkun. no me importa si las trae con usted solo lo quiero a mi lado._

-PFFFFFF-tanto raku como las toras tres chicas al otro lado de la línea se ahogaron en su propia saliva.

_-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente?!-_le reclamó chitoge.

_-¡solo digo lo que los demás temen decir! Waahh rakkun por favor apúrate en regresar._

_-¡deja de ser tan egoísta marika!-_le reprochó seishiro.

_-por favor cálmense-_se escuchó la voz de kosaki.

Una traviesa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de raku. Si era cierto que solo había pasado un día, las extrañaba mucho.

-yo también las extraño y quiero volver a verlas, pero…tengo que terminar mis asuntos aquí. Por favor esperen un poco más.

El día pasó sin que paula saliera de su cuarto. Al llegar la noche, raku preparó la cena y llamó a la puerta del cuarto.

-paula la cena está servida- hubo unos segundos sin respuesta hasta que ella salió del cuarto, su mirada seguía apagada y siguió sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Raku la miró con pena.

-paula- le llamó pero ella no respondió- porque no le pides a cuatro ojos que te lleve mañana con seishiro y las demás?. Creo que te sentirás más augusto con ellas.

Ella solo hiso un leve movimiento con su cabeza parecido a asentir.

-pienso…quedarme a dormir. Lo haré en el sofá ¿te molesta?

Ella negó con la cabeza levemente. Terminó su comida y volvió al cuarto.

"espero que mejore con la compañía de las chicas".

Raku recogió los platos y se dispuso a dormir en el sillón.

"mañana tendré que pasar a la siguiente chica, no?" pensó "pero me siento intranquilo dejando a paula en ese estado"

* * *

Un grito despertó a raku de su sueño haciéndole caer del sillón. Se levantó tambalenadose tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

-paula-se dijo- ¡paula!

Entró al cuarto de golpe y vio a la chica sentada en su cama con rostro de espanto.

-¿qué ocurrió? Pasa algo?-preguntó raku preocupado poniéndose a su lado.

Sin previo aviso ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sollozó.

-¿Qué…que…?

Ella se tranquilizó unos minutos más tarde.

-perdón- dijo – tuve una pesadilla.

Raku suspiró aliviado. Por un momento se estaba imaginando algo peor. En un gesto por tranquilizarla le sobó tiernamente la cabeza.

-si quieres me quedo aquí hasta que te duermas.

-de hecho- dijo ella recostándose en su cama y haciendo espacio- duerme conmigo.

Raku boqueó por la propuesta inesperada, no sabía si negarse o aceptar. Queriendo hacerla sentir un poco más segura terminó accediendo. La cama no era doble así que quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

-oye-le dijo paula con su rostro oculto en el pecho de raku- ¿quieres saber lo que soñé?

-bueno…si quieres decírmelo soy todo oídos.

-soñé…que tenía el vientre hinchado y…me perseguían miembros de una organización enemiga. Corrí lo más que pude, pero terminaron por alcanzarme al ser muy lenta y…me dispararon en el estómago.

Paula dejó escapar otro sollozo y rodeó a raku con el brazo para estrecharse más a él.

-nunca en la vida me he sentido tan asustada, tan vulnerable.

Raku correspondió el abrazo sobando la espalda de ella tiernamente.

-eso no significara que…realmente te preocupas por tu bebe?

-…no significaría que me preocupo más por mí?...yo soy alguien que ha estado en muchas batallas desde pequeña. El solo hecho de pensar que no podre defenderme me da mucho miedo.

Raku guardó silencio un momento.

-puede que no pueda ponerme en tu lugar, aunque seishiro puede entenderte.

-tratas de echarle la carga a black tiger? No eres un hombre que toma la responsabilidad de sus actos?

-bueno si, pero como dijiste…tu no me amas y pienso que debería guardar cierta distancia. me refiero a una emocional más que física. Yo estoy dispuesto siempre a apoyarte si me lo permites….tu dijiste que las embarazadas buscan instintivamente el consuelo en hombre, no?.

-eso me lo inventé.

-pero puede que tenga algo de verdad.

Paula se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo, solo lo suficiente para encarar a raku. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y podía ver con cierta claridad.

-pa…paula?

-dame un beso.

-eh? ah? ¡¿Qué?!

-que me des un beso.

-te oí pero ¿Por qué?

-solo hazlo y ya.

Raku tragó grueso teniendo un sinfín de conflictos morales en su cabeza, aunque su moralidad ya estaba reescrita. Se acercó con lentitud y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-hmmm dame otro.

-ah?

-que me des otro.

Confundido por esa actitud raku le dio otro beso.

-otro, pero ahora que no sea tan inocente.

-¿Cómo?

-ya sabes, de lengüita.

Raku no se sintió muy seguro por esas demandas. Tomó aire y volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de ella tomando la guía de ese contacto y realizando un breve roce de lenguas. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que rompió el beso.

-hmm ya lo confirme-dijo ella dándole la espalda a raku- yo no te amo.

-¿Qué? ¿Para eso me lo pediste? Creí que eso ya lo teníamos claro.

-aun así, quiero contar con tu apoyo. Sigo pensando que este hijo es más tuyo que mío.

-paula…

-tengo sueño- le cortó- mejor durmamos.

Raku estaba en parte aliviado y en parte preocupado. Llevó su mano a un costado del dorso de la chica y la deslizó hasta posicionarla sobre su vientre en un gesto protector. Paula puso su mano propia sobre la de raku y entrelazaron sus dedos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron con nuevos ánimos. Paula se veía mucho mejor, sobre todo porque ya no parecía un zombi y hasta le ayudo a raku a preparar el desayuno.

-oye-le llamó paula- ¿no tienes un anillo para mí?

-sí, está en mi maletín ¡ugh!

Raku miró nervioso a paula por que contestó sin pensar. La chica le sonrió pícaramente y se dirigió al maletín de raku.

-¿dónde está?

-en…en el bolsillo de al lado.

Ella sacó el pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul y lo abrió dejando ver el anillo plateado.

-es igual que el de balck tiger y las demás-dijo poniéndose el anillo y admirando su mano- yo no sé de estas cosas pero supongo que me queda bien.

"bueno, lo ha aceptado" pensó raku sin estar muy seguro de que sentir "al menos puedo dejarme de preocupar que le haga algo malo al bebe"

-oye con cuantas chicas has hablado?-pregunto paula.

-solo con haru y contigo.

- ya veo.

Raku analizó un momento la expresión de paula. Podía ser que ella supiera el estado del resto, quería preguntarle pero era mejor escucharlo de ellas mismas.

-paula-le llamó.

-dime

-corrígeme si me equivoco pero…creo que en estos tres años que nos hemos conocido no me has llamado por mi nombre…ni siquiera por mi apellido.

-hmmm ¡ah! ¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-esa debería ser mi pregunta -.-'

-de acuerdo te llamare por tu nombre…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡¿NO LO SABES?!

* * *

Más tarde llegaron al frente del edificio de apartamentos Claude, mímiko y el sujeto llamado hornet.

-oya oya eres el don juan del siglo-bromeó la chica de lentes asomándose por su limosina de enormes proporciones- no te preocupes por el nuevo certificado matrimonial, esta listo para las firmas en cualquier momento.

-gra…gracias por su ayuda-dijo raku.

-hornet y yo llevaremos a White fang con las demás. Es mejor que Claude-kun se quede hasta que todo termine.

-¿estás bien con esto?- raku le preguntó a paula.

-sí, me siento bien bajo su cuidado.

-raku-kun nosotros iremos a la siguiente destinación-dijo Claude.

-bien-suspiró raku.

-más te vale no morir-dijo paula tomando la mano de raku y poniéndola sobre su vientre- tienes que hacerte responsable de "nosotros".

-cla…claro- los dos escucharon el ruido de algo caer al suelo. Miraron a su lado y vieron a un chico de pelo castaño con su mandíbula desencajada, ojos desorbitados y una bolsa de víveres a sus pies.

-oh…-dijo raku- buenos días kitamaru.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así otra heroína ha caído en las redes del amor de raku. ¿Cuál será la siguiente? ¿Qué otras pruebas vendrán? ¿el nivel de dificultad ira en aumento? Descubre esto y más siguiendo leyendo la historia.

El ending de hoy es el primer opening de nisekoi. ¡Suena música!: CLICK


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: ¡Esta no es ese tipo de historia!**

"paula no tenía que amenazar a kitamaru con una pistola para que guardara el secreto" pensaba raku "pudimos hablar de forma civilizada"

El chico estaba siendo llevado por Claude a su un punto de encuentro. La siguiente chica era Fuu.

"hmm siempre he hablado con ella, pero nunca he tenido un acercamiento de ningún tipo…supongo que podríamos decir que somos solo conocidos…eso podría hacerlo más difícil"

Al llegar al centro raku se bajó del auto y enseguida vio a Fuu que lo estaba esperando. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, un sombrero amplio del mismo color y tenía un bolso crema, una vestimenta bien veraniega. Su cabello estaba arreglado de costumbre, con una trenza en el lado izquierdo.

-buenos días senpai-saludó.

-buenos…días…Fuu-respondió raku.

-podemos proseguir?

La chica se acercó a raku y le tomó del brazo.

-yo los vendré a buscar al medio día en el parque-dijo Claude.

-vamos senpai.

-ah? Que?

La chica lo arrastró hasta adentrarse entre la multitud. Raku conocía muy bien ese lugar, no solo por tratarse de su ciudad natal, sino porque ese era el lugar donde tuvo docenas de citas con chitoge. Precisamente terminaron llegando al café donde la rubia criticó fuertemente el sabor de la bebida.

-humm fuu…que estás haciendo?

-no es obvio?-preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza- estamos en una cita.

-ci…ci…¡¿cita?!

Los clientes los miraron con ojos picaros y las mujeres de mayor edad soltaban risitas por lo bajo.

-sip-ella respondido sonriente- luego de esto vamos a ver una película.

-ah...bien-respondió siguiéndole el juego.

-nunca hemos hablado a solas verdad?-preguntó fuu.

-de hecho pensé justamente eso antes de llegar.

-jejeje soy un personaje secundario después de todo.

-oye, no te menosprecies. Escuche que eres un ídolo ahora en la escuela.

-hmmm supongo que tiene razón.

Más tarde siguieron el plan vieron la tercera parte de la saga Nyantastico(chequear capítulo 3 del manga)

-esta ha sido la mejor hasta ahora- dijo raku al salir del cine.

-tiene razón-respondido fuu.

"aunque quería verla con las chicas…no puedo decir eso en voz alta, seria rudo con ella…wow me estoy volviendo bueno en esto"

-senpai- le llamó fuu.

-si?

-estaba pensando que deseaba verla con sus actuales esposas no?

-ah…no. Digo si…bueno…no quería…

-jejejeje descuide, sigo siendo un personaje secundario.

-deja de decir eso.

La chica volvió a tomar la iniciativa y llevó a raku al restaurante donde chitoge arrasó con las reservas de carne esa vez. El orden era distinto pero la cita era en esencia la misma. Mientras comían comentaban sobre la película y las posibilidades de una cuarta parte. Después fueron a caminar recorriendo las tiendas los arcade y otros lugares.

Finalmente llegaron al parque donde esperarían a Claude. Precisamente se sentaron en la banca donde kosaki los descubrió en su primera falsa cita.

"esta chica sí que es fácil de tratar. Quizá sea la más normal de todas"

-bien senpai, creo que podemos hablar respecto al hecho que robaste mi virginidad.

-PFFFFF cough cough-raku se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva.

"quizá esa calma no sea _tan_ normal"

-a …al menos veo…que no estas alterada como haru o paula-raku entonces pensó cual sería la razón.

-bueno, esas dos son del tipo emocionales.

-jejejeje tienes razón y…solo quiero decirte que… no estoy aquí solo por verificar si estas embarazada o no. Yo…

-senpai-le cortó- mejor nos saltamos esa parte.

-eh?

-le quiero decir que, si estoy embarazada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras raku procesaba esa información.

-…debi imaginarlo-suspiró el chico-. Supongo que quisiste tener al menos una cita con el padre de tu hijo.

-así es.

-ejejejej

-ejejejeje

"…bien ya no se puede hacer nada" pensó raku con calma "tendré que explicarles todo a sus padres, no debe ser muy difícil considerando lo calmada que es ella. Quizá ellos sean a los más civilizados"

* * *

Raku se quedó pensativo al ver al lugar al que había llegado junto a Fuu, Claude, ryuu y su padre. Era un sitio construido al estilo tradicional japonés, su puerta doble de madera se veía realmente pesada y arriba de esta se encontraba un letrero que decía "dojo furuinji"

Raku quiso confirmar sus sospechas.

-humm esta es…?

-esta es mi casa senpai-contestó la chica- mi familia maneja este dojo.

"había un dojo en nuestra ciudad?" se preguntó raku "bueno, nunca tuve interés en este tipo de lugares"

-aquí vengo a practicar el arte de la espada-dijo ryuu.

-venias aquí ryuu?...ahora que lo pienso si mencionaste algunas veces un dojo.

-raku que tal si tratas de abrir la puerta?-le preguntó su padre.

-eh? por qué? No deberíamos llamar?

-en este lugar abrir la puerta es el primer paso para ser bienvenido y ya que estamos en esta situación podría ser lo más indicado.

-eh…si tú lo dices…

Raku puso sus manos sobre la puerta y empujó con todas sus fuerzas siendo animado por ryuu. Cada milímetro le costaba una gran cantidad de energía. Unos minutos pasaron y al fin logró abrirla en su totalidad. El pobre enclenque quedó totalmente agotado.

-felicitaciones senpai-le dijo la chica.

-uuff esto es algo realmente pesado-dijo el chico jadeando.

-ahora busquemos a tu familia fuu-chan-dijo el padre-deben estar entrenando en uno de los salones.

-ah? ¿Tu también has estado has estado aquí viejo?

-te he contado ciento de veces que he practicado artes marciales desde joven, pero siempre me ignoras.

-es que nunca tuve interés en la violencia.

El viejo yakuza los guio por unos corredores hasta que llegó a la puerta de un salón. Al correrla se vieron una gran cantidad de hombres sentados en el piso a los lados del aula. En el medio una docena de sujetos fornidos rodeaban a un joven de la misma edad que raku. Ese chico tenía pelo castaño rojizo al igual que fuu y estaba descamisado dejando ver su cuerpo bien trabajado.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó raku sin recibir respuesta.

Los hombres abalanzaron sobre el chico, pero este giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo repartiendo patadas y puños mandando a sus enemigos a volar.

-OHHH-vitorearon todos.

-¡un nuevo record!-dijo un hombre.

-logro vencer a una docena en tres segundos-dijo otro

-y después de un día de pesado entrenamiento-aportó un tercero.

-has mejorado kei-dijo el padre de raku.

Todos se voltearon a ver a los visitantes y volvieron a vitorear.

-oohhh es fuu-chan-enseguida todos los rodearon- y vino con ichijo-san.

-hace tiempo que no lo veía ichijo-san-saludó el joven.

-buen trabajo onii-san-dijo fuu.

-o…o…¡¿onii-san?!-exclamó raku.

-hmmm? ¿Quién es este tipo?-peguntó el joven llamado kei.

-déjenme y los presento, senpai él es mi hermano kei Furuinji. onii-san él es raku ichijo senpai un graduado de mi colegio y el hijo de ichijo-san.

-mu…mucho gusto-saludó raku nervioso.

-oh?-la mirada del chico se volvió más implacable- no sé por qué pero…presiento que me vas a desagradar mucho.

"ugh"

-disculpa kei- interrumpió el padre de raku-donde están tus padres, quisiéramos hablar de algo importante con ellos.

-por supuesto ichijo-san, mi madre está en la otra sala.

"están respetuoso con el viejo y tan hostil conmigo ¿son los instintos de hermano mayor?...de cualquier forma ni el viejo me defiende"

Todos los demás miembros del dojo siguieron sus ejercicios mientras raku y los demás eran guiados por kei a otro salón. Cuando corrió la puerta raku vio a cuatro sujetos vestidos con armaduras samuráis antiguas de color negro rodeando a una mujer de cabello negro vestida con atuendo de practicante de kendo y una katana enfundada en su cintura. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que tenía sus ojos vendados.

-¿Qué…?-antes que raku terminara su pregunta los cuatro samurái desenvainaron sus espadas y arremetieron contra la mujer.

Cuando estuvieron cerca ella desenvaino su propia espada y con movimientos precisos esquivó y contraatacó cortando las espadas de sus enemigos. Los pedazos de metal salieron volando y se clavaron en el techo.

-hmph aún les falta mucho que aprender-dijo la mujer quitándose la venda.

-¡gracias por sus enseñanzas!-dijeron los cuatro guerreros al unísono y haciendo una reverencia.

-si tienen tiempo para agradecer ¡vayan y entrenen!

-¡hai sensei!

Los cuatro espadachines abandonaron la sala dejándola sola, ella volteo hacia donde estaban raku y compañía.

-bienvenida a casa fuu-dijo con un tono amable- y veo que _ichi _y ryuu vinieron a visitar.

-buenos días sakura sensei-saludó ryuu.

-¿Cómo has estado sakura?-saludó el viejo yakuza.

-hmmm-la mujer se quedó viendo a raku-¿este…es tu hijo?

-eh…si-respondió raku- mi nombre es raku ichijo.

-hmmm-ella se quedó viéndolo un momento y de ella emano una sed de sangre- no sé por qué pero presiento que me vas a desagradar mucho.

"eeek" chilló raku para sus adentros.

-¿y donde esta _fuji_?-preguntó el padre de raku.

-está en el patio trasero.

-podríamos reunirnos? Hay algo de suma importancia que debemos tratar con toda la familia.

-…no serán más terroristas o si?-preguntó la mujer.

-oh no, eso no.

-qué alivio.

-usted supo de los terroristas?-preguntó raku.

-claro, tu padre personalmente nos pidió a fuji y a mí nuestra ayuda.

-hmph yo hubiera querido ir a pelear también-dijo kei a modo de reproche.

-no volveremos a discutir de eso ahora kei, vamos por tu padre a ver que es lo que ichi quiere comentarnos.

"oh mi sexto sentidos de malos presentimientos está sonando"

Todos llegaron al patio trasero donde encontraron a un hombre musculoso de dos metros de altura con cabello largo amarrado en una trenza, el color era castaño rojizo como fuu y kei. El sujeto estaba golpeando a una velocidad increíble con sus manos desnudas una viga de construcción empotrada en el suelo. Con cada golpe el gran trozo de metal se deformó hasta quedar doblado.

-ohh ichi has venido a visitar?-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba una toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

-como estas fuji?-preguntó el padre de raku.

-estoy de maravilla jajajaja.-el hombre puso su ojos sobre raku- Hmmm quien es este chico?

-él es mi hijo.

-mu…mucho gusto, me llamo raku ichijo.

-hmmm?-el hombre se quedó viéndolo un momento.

"aquí viene"

-jajajaj es igualito a ti ichi- raku espabiló al no ver la misma reacción hostil que tuvo el hermano y la madre de fuu- mucho gusto me llamo hayate furuinji pero todos me dicen fuji.

-como…el monte?

-ajajaja por supuesto.

-fuji-le llamó sakura- ichi dijo que tiene algo importante que hay que hablar.

-eh? son más terroristas?

-dijo que no.

-oh menos mal, pasemos a la sala y hablemos con calma con una taza de té.

Estando en la sala. Raku, su padre, ryuu y Claude tomaron asiento sobre unos cojines frente a una mesa, del otro lado de esta estaba la familia furuinji.

-y de que es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?-preguntó hayate.

-creo que es momento que tomes la palabra raku-le dijo su padre.

El chico tragó grueso y empezó a sudar frio. Después de ver semejante espectáculo de esa familia estaba con los nervios de punta.

"y yo que creí que eran normales" T-T

-¿vas a quedarte callado todo el dia?-intervino kei- ¿Qué asunto tienes con nosotros?

-eh…bueno…es algo difícil de….

-habla ya-insistió la madre.

-su hija espera un hijo mío.

…

"agh pude decirlo con mas tacto" se recriminó raku.

-puahahahahahahahaahah- los tres miembros de la familia estallaron en risas dejando confundido al chico.

-¡esa estuvo buena!-dijo la madre.

-¡como si fuu dejara que un chico debilucho como tú la embarazase!-dijo kei.

-ohohoho hace rato que no me reía asi-dijo el padre secándose unas lágrimas por la risa- ya en serio no sigas diciendo esas bromas, puedes ofender a las personas cierto fuu?

Los tres se voltearon a ver a la chica que se cubría la boca, evitaba el contacto visual y un leve rubor teñía su rostro. Los otros tres miembros de la familia furuinji se volvieron bien sombrías.

-escuchen-dijo raku- déjenme y les explico.

Antes de poder decir algo más toda la habitación se sumió en caos. Raku le costó un momento percibir y descifrar lo que ocurría. En frente suyo estaban sobre la mesa Claude y kei intercambiando golpes, a un lado ryuu estaba teniendo un duelo de espadas con sakura y a juzgar por el derrumbe de una pared los padres debieron atravesarla.

-oi….¡oigan esperen!- gritó raku.

La pared contrario se derrumbó y el padre de raku y fuu regresaron a la habitación.

-¡exijo una explicación ichi!

-para la próxima pídela antes de iniciar la lucha.

-¡es mi trabajo como padre golpearlo!

-por favor cálmense-a pesar del alboroto todos escucharon muy bien la dulce voz de fuu- los alumnos no tardaran en venir, será mejor no hacer una escena frente a ellos.

-argh está bien-dijo hayate- kei, sakura. No hagan nada más.

-pero padre…

-sin peros.

Una vez todos se calmaron y explicaron a los alumnos todo fue un mal entendido volvieron a quedar a solas en esa sala hecha un desastre.

-y dime que piensas hacer niño?-le preguntó hayate.

-pues obviamente quiero tomar responsabilidad.

-¡déjate de bromas!-dijo la mujer- podrás ser el hijo de ichi, pero en este lugar cada quien debe pararse sobre sus propios pies. No voy a aceptar a un yerno así nada más.

-bien dicho madre-vitoreó kei.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho que tenías novio fuu?-siguió la mujer- ¿acaso desconfiabas tanto de nosotros?

-de hecho eso fue mi culpa-intervino Claude.

-¿y tú que tienes que ver con esto?

-creo que sería mejor si contamos la historia desde un principio en lugar de hacerlo en dirección contraria-dijo raku.

Después de una extensa, complicada y embarazosa historia. El hermano y la madre de fuu estaban tirando maldiciones y pestes mientras luchaban por zafarse del agarre de hayate para abalanzarse sobre el chico y Claude. Raku trató de tomar el control de la situación.

-sé que esto suena absurdo…

-¡¿absurdo?!- exclamó kei- ¡creo que deben inventar una palabra para esto!

-ya cálmense ustedes dos-ordenó hayate. Sakura y kei volvieron a tomar asiento a regañadientes. El padre de fuu miro con ojos penetrantes al chico, si bien había experimentado la sed de sangre de muchas personas esta vez raku había sentido una presencia tan imponente- ya lo he decidido.

-eh? decidido qué?- preguntó raku.

-todo esto paso por que fuiste débil física y mentalmente.

-bueno tiene razón.

-así que te daré una oportunidad para emendar las fallas productos de tu flaqueza. En una semana tendrás un duelo con kei.

-eh?

-¡oh maravilloso!-exclamó kei-. Podré partirle la cara, los brazos, las piernas, los dedos y las costillas.

- no olvides las bolas-agregó sakura.

"EEEEEKKK" chilló raku para sus adentros.

- desde luego pienso balancear un poco las cosas-siguió el padre de fuu.

-como dice?

-ustedes cuatro vendrán conmigo a entrenar a las montañas.

-hah?

-eh? yo también?- preguntó el padre de raku.

-por supuesto ichi, también es en parte tu culpa que hayas dejado a tu hijo crecer tan debilucho. El cuatro ojos de los beehive debe tomar su parte de responsabilidad y ryuu debe aprender a dejar de sobreproteger a ese chico.

-no tengo objeción-dijo Claude.

-ugh los entrenamientos de fuji-sensei, son los peores-dijo ryuu- pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a bocchan a ser un hombre hecho y derecho.

-está decidido, alisten sus cosas y mañana saldremos a primera hora.

-¡no esperen!-exclamó raku- ¡esta no es ese tipo de historia!

**Notas del autor:**

Un giro inesperado a ocurrido. Ahora raku debe defender su hombría en un duelo de puños al estilo shonen ¿Qué entrenamiento le espera? ¿Podrá sobrevivir? ¿Tendrá lo necesario para ganar el duelo? Sigue leyendo para averiguarlo. Ending por kana yazumi: BE STRONG.

PD: les aclaro que Maruusha no va a aparecer en mi historia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: sobreviviendo en las montañas.**

Raku estaba exhausto. Sus piernas le dolían mucho y estaba todo sudoroso.

-vamos bochan usted puede- le animaba ryuu desde adelante.

El chico solo soltó un jadeo en respuesta y continuó. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y el contacto con esa luz hacia hervir su piel. Con un último esfuerzo finalmente subió la colina y cayó de cara al piso.

-ya era hora-decía fuji con burla- ahora podremos empezar el entrenamiento.

"¡si acabamos de llegar!" gritó raku para sus adentros.

Estaba realmente cansado, después de dos horas en tren, una en bus y otras dos de caminata finalmente habían llegado al lugar donde supuestamente su padre y fuji entrenaban cuando eran jóvenes.

-verlo de esa forma me recuerda a alguien, verdad ichi?- el padre de raku solo soltó una risa nasal.

-ya monté el campamento-dijo Claude apartándose de unas carpas.

Raku tomó una botella de agua. Le dio unos tragos y luego boqueo por aire.

"si el solo hecho de llegar aquí fue así de duro no quiero imaginarme el entrenamiento"

-empecemos con lo básico-dijo fuji a todos los presentes- la primera lección es supervivencia.

"oh eso suena interesante"

-deberán luchar si quieren sobrevivir.

-eh?-raku no entendió esas palabras.

-je parece que ya están aquí-dijo el padre de raku viendo a los alrededores.

-¿quienes?

Raku vio alrededor y pudo notar movimiento entre la maleza. De las sombras pudo ver el destello rojizo de docenas de pares de ojos. El chico tragó grueso al ver una gran cantidad de osos aparecer. Las bestias rugían y mostraban sus largos y afilados colmillos amarillentos.

-¿Qué…que…que…?

-la manada de osos de la montaña ha venido a cazarnos-dijo fuji.

-¡los osos no andan en manada!-exclamó raku.

-estos si-dijo el padre de raku.

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

-concéntrate chico, esta es tu primera lección-dijo fuji- usa cualquier medio necesario para sobrevivir.

-¡¿Qué clase de lección es esta?! ¡Es absurdo!

Los osos arremetieron contra ellos y cada quien tomo un camino por separado. Raku sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, emprendió la huida siendo perseguido por cinco osos.

* * *

Fuji dio el último golpe y el animal lanzó un chillido. Todos los osos salieron huyendo atemorizados de los humanos que no pudieron vencer. El viejo artista marcial vio a su alrededor y encontró a Claude reposando sobre una roca con un cuchillo en la mano. Sus vestimentas estaban sucias y jadeaba. Ryuu se encontraba tirado boca arriba exhausto y con espada en mano.

-estos jóvenes hoy en día requieren un poco más de entrenamiento- comentó el padre de raku acercándose a fuji. El viejo yakuza solo tenía una unos rasguños y estaba un poco sudado- raku solo tuvo la opción de huir ya que no sabe cómo defenderse.

-jajaja pero ichi el salió corriendo de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste la primera vez que vinimos aquí jajaja. por cierto ¿dónde está?

-espero no se lo hayan comido los osos.

-Quizá solo este perdido.

Los guerreros examinaron a sus alrededores y se aliviaron al ver al chico salir ileso de unos arbustos.

-oh me alegra que no se lo comieran-rio el padre de raku-, no sabría cómo explicárselo a chitoge y las demás.

-¡eres el peor padre del mundo!-exclamó raku con ira- ¡sigue así y no te dejaré visitar a tus nietos!

-oye eso es muy duro raku-kun-dijo su padre.

-al menos déjalo visitar a la mitad…pfff jajajajajaja

-eso…eso no es gracioso- dijo el chico aún más molesto.

El joven se dejó caer sobre una piedra, no le quedaba ni una pisca de energía.

-a todo esto-habló fuji- ¿Cómo escapaste de los osos?

-oh solo les expliqué mi situación y me dejaron ir. Soy bueno con los animales.

-….guahahahahaah este niño es más interesante de lo que tu alguna ves fuiste ichi.

Todos se tomaron un tiempo para alimentarse y descansar. Claude no dejaba de refunfuñar por que fuji le había confiscado su magnun y los osos terminaron destruyendo las tiendas, por fortuna el teléfono satelital que trajo estaba intacto. Si raku no se comunicaba por una semana con las chicas no podría concentrarse. Fuji le estuvo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, sobre cómo fue su niñez, vida escolar y sobre la institución Garden. Le preguntaba sobre cómo conoció a las chicas, el chico se empezó a sentir algo incómodo por ese interrogatorio, pero considerando que era el padre de su nieto al menos tenía el derecho de saber quién era.

-¿raku-kun que te parece si vamos a nadar?-le preguntó fuji.

-acabamos de comer, necesitamos esperar una hora al menos.

-sí que eres mañoso niño, vamos a un simple riachuelo.

Raku terminó aceptando a regañadientes y acompañó al viejo y los demás a lo que, para fuji era un riachuelo, para raku era un rio turbulento con rápidos.

-el agua está tranquila el día de hoy.

-¡¿Qué parte de eso es un riachuelo?!-exclamó raku- ¡nadie se puede bañar ahí!

-descuida el agua está fresca

-¡la temperatura no es lo que me preocupa!

El hombre corpulento tomó a raku del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojó al rio. Raku fue inmediatamente arrastrado por la corriente y se golpeó con muchas rocas y troncos en su lucha por evitar ahogarse. De repente raku sintió como perdió el contacto con el agua y una sensación de vacío se formó en su estómago. Se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo por una catarata. No supo cuanto cayó, pero al impactar fue como si el martillo más grande lo hubiera golpeado. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano el chico nadó hasta la orilla ignorando que le dolía hasta el pelo.

"creí que iba a morir…otra vez" pensó raku acostándose boca arriba. Estaba literalmente paralizado por el cansancio. Se dio cuenta que esa catarata tenía la menos 50 metros de altura "en serio pude haber muerto de no estar acostumbrado a los golpes de seishiro y chitoge"

Del rio fuji y su padre salieron disparados, elevándose en el aire y dando volteretas. Cayeron a cada lado de raku con tal fuerza que él dio un leve brinco.

-nada como un buen baño jajajaa-rio fuji.

-siendo honesto creo que me estoy poniendo viejo para esto-comentó el padre de raku.

A continuación Claude y ryuu salieron arrastrándose y tosiendo agua al igual que el chico.

Más tarde fuji los obligó a ir de regreso al campamento escalando por el risco al lado de la cascada. Fue una hora de caminata, raku no podía creer todo lo que había sido arrastrado.

El sol se puso y todos se acomodaron en sus bolsas de dormir a la intemperie. El chico tomó el teléfono satelital y marcó el número de chitoge.

-¡¿raku eres tus?!- gritó la chica apenas contestó- ¡¿estás bien?!

-si honey, estoy bien. Como estas tu y las demás?

-estamos bien pero preocupadas.

-por favor no te preocupes o harás que yo me preocupe.

-no puedo evitarlo, eres un debilucho ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar entrenar en las montañas y luego tener un duelo con alguien experimentado en combate?!

"¿cómo se enteró?"

-¡raku!-se escuchó un grito de seshiro- maldito imbécil ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-¡rakkun por favor deje de hacer cosas peligrosas!-se escuchó a marika- ¡quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre!

-raku-kun esto es más de lo que puedo aceptar-incluso kosaki le estaba reprochando- no eres bueno en estas cosas y lo sabes.

-por favor cálmense.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos?!-exclamaron al unísono.

-vamos, saben que tengo que hacer lo posible por ser aceptado por los padres de todas. ¿Si me echo para atrás como podría llamarme a mí mismo un ser humano?

-raku…-la voz de chitoge se quebró.

-raku…-le siguió seishiro con un sollozo.

-raggun-marika ya estaba en llanto.

-raku-kun ueeee- kosaki también había perdido la compostura

-por favor no lloren. ¿no dijeron que apoyarían cualquier decisión que tomara? denme ánimos y verán que podré superar lo que sea.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-en…entiendo-dijo chitoge-, esfuerzate raku.

-más te vale volver en una pieza-dijo seshiro.

-raggun pofavo reguese vivo- lloró marika.

-no…no te rindas raku-kun- le animó kosaki.

-jejeje ahora siento que tengo la fuerza de 300 hombres.

* * *

Al dia siguiente raku se levantó temprano y estiró sus músculos agarrotados. A lo lejos se escuchó una serie de explosiones, al no ver a su padre o fuji cerca supuso que se trataban de ellos dos.

"esos dos son unos monstruos, creo que ni seishiro y chitoge podrían vencerlos en su mejor estado"

-buenos días bochan-dijo ryuu pareciendo una masa de gelatina.

-agh-claude se quejó y temblaba de la misma forma.

-ustedes dos no lucen bien.

Una ráfaga de viento levantó polvo y de la nada aparecieron fuji y el viejo yakuza.

-ajajaja nada como un combate para iniciar el día- dijo fuji.

-te digo que ya no somos tan jóvenes.

Fuji solo rio a los comentarios de su rival y luego se dirigió a raku.

-raku-kun he hecho un análisis basado en lo que vi ayer, pero necesito ver algo más.

"oh ahora que me va a poner a hacer?" pensó raku desganado.

Sin ninguna advertencia fuji le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como los de chitoge que lo mandó a volar hasta una piedra que partió con el impacto de su cabeza.

-hmmm ya veo-dijo el artista marcial.

-¡¿Qué ves?!- exclamó raku incorporándose- ¡¿Qué clase de análisis ese ese?!

Raku en un instante se vio con el cañón de una pistola al frente, apenas pudo quitarse del camino cuando fuji jaló el gatillo.

-¡¿me quieres matar o qué?!-volvió a gritar.

-raku-kun nunca te has preguntado como eres tan bueno esquivando balas y tan malo esquivando golpes?

-eh?

-y mira a esos dos- fuji señaló a Claude y ryuu que seguían temblando como un par de chiwawas- ellos son criminales acostumbrados a las batallas, vivieron lo mismo que tú el día de ayer y apenas pueden mantenerse en pie.

-ah? No entiendo que quiere decir.

-en resumen raku-kun, tu no careces de fuerza o velocidad careces de la habilidad para usarlos. Reaccionas acorde a tus habilidades solo cuando reconoces un peligro real como esta magnun- fuji le devolvió la pistola a Claude arrojándosela, el gangster estaba tan exhausto que cayó al suelo como si le hubieran tirado un bulto de papas al pecho- incluso tu resistencia es cientos de veces superior a la de una persona normal. Un simple civil hubiera muerto con ese golpe que te acabo de dar.

-ah…nunca lo vi de esa forma.

-eres igual que tu padre, tu buena naturaleza te limita y por eso ahora aprenderás correctamente como usar tus puños ¡el verdadero entrenamiento empieza ahora!

**Notas de la autor:**

Bueno solo quiero aclarar que esto ya lo tenía planeado esto desde el principio y algunos usuarios habían visto lo mismo que yo en raku. En fin, el siguiente capítulo será el duelo con kei. Espérenlo con ansias. Me despido y nos leemos luego. El ending para hoy será por parte de diva x diva: YAHOO

PD: si, me inspire en kenichi. por cierto ya terminó el manga. Adiós kenichi, siempre te recordaré T-T


	25. Duelo

**Capitulo 25: Duelo**

Golpeaba fuerte y repetidamente el saco de arena. Con cada impacto se generaba un eco en esa sala y evocaba recuerdos de su pasado. Dio un golpe.

_Vio a una niña pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo, igual que el suyo, usando un uniforme de escuela primaria._

_-onii-chan-le llamó la niña- hoy me fue muy bien en el colegio. Hice muchos amigos._

_Ella sonreía ampliamente._

_-me alegro por ti fuu-le dijo despeinándola un poco. Feliz y contento que su pequeña hermana se haya acomodado al cambio de la escuela._

Dio otro golpe.

_Fuu estaba usando un uniforme de la escuela secundaria bonyari._

_-hoy empiezas clases en esa escuela, estas nerviosa?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-estoy emocionada onii-san, el día de hoy empieza a flojerecer mi juventud-dijo con un rostro lleno de brillo- quizá encuentre el amor._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_Ella espabiló._

_-¿qué pasa onii-san?_

_-fuu no me digas…-tragó grueso- ¿Qué te gusta alguien?_

_Ella desvió la vista y llevó su índice a su mejilla derecha pensando en su respuesta._

_-¡¿Por qué te demoras en responder?!- el chico se estremecía aún más._

_-¿y si me gusta alguien que pasa?_

_-¡le daré una golpiza!_

_-que violento. _

_-solo me preocupo por ti-él se acercó y la tomó de los hombros- ahora vas a una escuela mixta. No confió en los adolescentes._

_-tu eres un adolescente._

_-yo me se controlar mejor que otros-tomó aire- por favor prométeme que te vas a cuidar._

_-ustedes tres me prometieron dejarme tranquila si aprendía lo básico en defensa personal-Ella se zafó del agarre de kei- confía en mí, si?_

_Se tomó unos momentos para pensar y asintió pesadamente._

Con un último golpe terminó rompiendo el saco y derramando su contenido en el suelo volvió al presente.

Su respiración era pesada, más por la ira que por el cansancio. La arena que estaba fluyendo fuera del contenedor llegó a sus pies. Giró la cabeza en busca de algo más que golpear, pero no había nada. Solo había pilas de escombro que alguna vez fueron ladrillos de concreto, sacos rotos con sus contenidos derramados por todo el suelo y muchos otros equipos destrozados.

-mama se enojara cuando vea este desorden- kei vio a fuu entrar al cuarto. Apretó los dientes y apartó la vista. Con pasos pesados se acercó a una silla y tomó una toallita que sobre esta para limpiarse el sudor.

-¿vienes a pedirme que no lo golpee tanto?-preguntó sin mirarla.

-no, de hecho lo contrario- kei no pudo evitarse encararla con un ceño fruncido- ichijo-senpai puede sorprenderte.

-¿piensas que voy a perder?

-hmmm-ella pareció pensar su respuesta- es una posibilidad.

-por favor-bufó- puede que papa sea un experto en la batalla y la enseñanza, pero no hay forma que en una sola semana pueda superarme.

-¿sabes? He sido testigo de lo que ichijo-senpai puede hacer.

Él volvió a bufar.

-si no vienes a decirme que reprima, voy a mandarlo al hospital sin cargo de conciencia-Ella solo sonrió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Pero la detuvo y la hiso girar- ¿no los odias?- preguntó con desprecio- gracias a ellos pasaste por algo horrible y ahora tienes que lidiar con un hijo.

-estábamos bajo los efectos de una droga-respondió ella con calma.

-por lo que entiendo cabe la posibilidad de resistir a los efectos de esa droga. Eso quiere decir que esto pasó por su débil mente.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

-solo pon esa frustración en el duelo y el resto se resolverá.

Diciendo eso volvió a tratar de salir.

-¿y qué hay de la persona que te gusta?-preguntó kei y fuu se detuvo- ¿no los odias ahora que no podrás estar junto a él?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que fuu se giró la cabeza, le sonrió a su hermano y le dijo.

-no sé de qué hablas.

Kei pudo notar cierto tono de nerviosismo, uno que delataba su mentira. Ella abandonó la habitación dejando a kei solo, apretó sus puños y dientes. Sin nada más que golpear, le dio un puñetazo al muro. La madera se resquebrajó como el cartón.

-raku ichijo-masculló- estas muerto.

* * *

El día siguiente era la fecha del tan esperado duelo. En el salón principal del dojo estaba kei esperando a su "victima". El público para esa exhibición era muy especial, eran los miembros del grupo shueei, Adelt y los beehive, y varios policías acompañando al superintendente tachibana. Pero eso no le importaba nada al chico, tan solo quería que llegara la hora de poder desahogar su furia.

La puerta se abrió silenciando el murmullo de las personas. Entonces vieron a raku vestido para la ocasión con una vestimenta de artista marcial. Estaba en compañía de su padre, fuji, Claude y ryuu. Todos los yakuza vitorearon a su joven amo, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Las miradas de raku y kei se encontraron. La ira dentro de kei se incrementó, faltaba poco para que se abalanzaba sobre su oponente. Raku por su parte adquirió un semblante serio. Ambos jóvenes tomaron posición uno enfrente del otro en el centro del salón.

-¡raku ichijo!-exclamó kei señalándolo con el dedo índice- el día de hoy te mandaré al hospital, pero tranquilo-señaló a Claude sin dejar de asesinarlo con la mirada- tu amigo cuatro ojos te acompañará.

Los yakuza abuchearon y amenazaron a kei y los gangster se echaron a reír. Esto no pudo importarle menos. Raku se quedó en silencio y aseveró su mirada.

-muy bien todos- habló por lo alto fuji- este será un duelo entre mi hijo, kei, y el hijo de ichi, raku. Solo hay una regla, si el oponente pierde el conocimiento o se rinde pierde. Entendieron?- los dos asintieron y tomaron pose de batalla. Kei sintió algo raro, una especie de imponencia por parte raku. Sus ojos parecían irradiar llamas- _hajime_

Sin esperar, se lanzó al ataque con la intención de estamparle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero no hizo más que rosar el aire y luego un puño le dio de lleno en el rostro. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder. Se llevó la mano al rostro por instinto y vio a raku ahí parado en la pose respectiva de haber dado un puño.

-si atacas tan apresuradamente tienes muchas aberturas-dijo raku adquiriendo nuevamente un pose de batalla- deberías saber eso.

Los akuza vitorearon más fuerte a su bocchan. Kei apretó los dientes y su ira se avivo ¿Cómo era posible que un novato lo haya logrado golpear? Volvió a lanzarse al ataque, trató de atinar una patada baja pero raku retrocedió a tiempo. Avanzó nuevamente y trató de darle un puñetazo. Raku lo desvió con su antebrazo y contraatacó con un gancho a la mandíbula. Esta vez kei pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo esquivó. Ambos iniciaron un combate de bloqueos y contraataques muy reñido.

"imposible" pensaba kei "¿progreso tanto en tan poco tiempo?"

Un instante de distracción le otorgó otra oportunidad de golpe a raku, esta vez fue le dio en el abdomen a kei.

Se llevó las manos hacia el estómago. Retrocedió unos pasos tratando de mantener la compostura y raku nuevamente se puso en guardia.

"algo no se siente bien" pensó kei "sus movimientos no parecen naturales"

-¿Qué esperas?-preguntó raku.

Kei estuvo a punto de tener otro arranque de ira y entonces fue que cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido. Esbozó una sonrisa. Tomó aire y se calmó.

-ya entiendo que ocurre aquí-dijo.

Volvió a arrematar en contra de raku con la intención de golpearlo con su puño. En el momento que su contrincante estuvo por esquivarlo detuvo su movimiento y rápidamente cambio a una patada que le dio al costado a raku. Con la misma rapidez avanzó un paso y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Esta vez fue raku el que retrocedió.

"lo sabía" pensó kei "Tal como oí en una historia de la vieja rivalidad de mi padre e ichijo-san. sus movimientos son muy mecánicos. Reacciona acorde a lo que hago gracias a su velocidad de pensamiento y las bases que le enseñó mi padre, pero no cuenta con la experiencia suficiente"

Raku volvió a ponerse en guardia. Kei se lanzó al ataque, amagó con una patada y luego le estampó un puñetazo en el pecho. Kei siguió en su juego de amagues dándole golpe tras golpe a raku. Finalmente dio un paso con su pie izquierdo enfrente de raku y golpeó al mismo tiempo su rostro y abdomen con sus puños. Esa era una técnica llamada yama-zuki. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despegar a raku del suelo, el chico cayó de espaldas al suelo a unos cuatro metros.

Kei estaba extasiado por su victoria y la satisfacción de haberlo golpeado hasta el cansancio. Contempló con diversión a raku tendido en el piso. Después se giró y encaró a Claude.

-sigues tu-le dijo.

-la batalla aún no ha terminado-dijo el hombre de gafas.

Kei no entendió a que se refería, volvió a mirar a raku. Este con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie.

-uff ese último casi lo sentí-dijo.

-eh?

Kei no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar por su impresión y raku le dio un puñetazo en la barriga con tal fuerza que lo hiso sentir que se partió en dos. Lo mandó a volar hasta llegar a la pared contraria y atravesarla.

* * *

Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente. Quiso levantarse, pero un dolor punzante en su vientre lo entumeció de inmediato.

-debes descansar-se giró para ver al lado de la cama a raku totalmente ileso. El enrojecimiento de los golpes que recibió se desvaneció como la marca de una simple palmada- estuviste inconsciente todo el día, ya anocheció.

-no…no puede ser-se dijo- ¿perdí?

-si, perdiste-le dijo- no te sientas mal. Tu técnica es mejor que la mía, solo que estoy acostumbrado a recibir fuertes golpes y tu padre solo me enseñó a saber usar mi fuerza, pero sin técnica es, literalmente, fuerza bruta.

-¿te estas burlando?-escupió.

-claro que no- se apresuró a decir- quiero hablar contigo de hombre a hombre.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Trató de levantarse otra vez y fue en vano.

-solo escúchame- resignado kei lo vio a los ojos con ira y, esta vez, impotencia- bueno…no puedo decir que te entiendo por qué soy hijo único, pero puedo imaginarme que enterarte que tu hermana menor haya pasado por algo así debio enojarte mucho- kei desvió la vista- yo quiero pensar no solo en el ahora, sino en el futuro. Ese niño va a nacer y crecer y no quiero que sienta que fue un accidente y se sienta rechazado por sus propios padres. Puede que parezca ridículo, pero…

-no tienes que decir más-le interrumpió kei- ya dejamos que nuestros puños hablaran por nosotros. Puedo decir que sentí esa determinación tuya con ese golpe- kei volvió a mirarlo y le extendió su puño- como perdedor solo te digo: cuida a mi hermana.

Raku se sorprendió por esa aceptación tan repentina. Sonrió y chocó su puño contra el de kei.

-si me disculpas, ahora me toca hablar con fuu-chan.

-¿no lo has hecho?-preguntó kei.

-quería dejar las cosas claras contigo y tu madre antes de hacerlo.

-je, que tipo tan raro eres.

-si, en ocasiones me dicen eso-raku se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-raku-le llamó kei- te quiero decir otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-a mi hermana le gusta alguien.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡¿ha?!-exclamó raku- ¡¿a fuu-chan le gusta alguien?!

-tal como oyes. No me lo ha dicho, pero lo presentía desde hace un tiempo. Ahora en su condición tener un enamoramiento no es posible, así que también hasta responsable por eso.

-ugh-raku perdió su seguridad por un momento. A pasos temblorosos abandonó la enfermeria.

* * *

Con su corazón a mil, el chico llegó hasta la habitación de fuu ubicada en el segundo piso. Dudó antes de tocar a la puerta. Esta se abrió dejando ver a fuu en un pijama holgada de pantalón largo y camisa manga larga.

-ya era hora senpai-dijo con gracia- por favor pase, mama dijo que podíamos hablar cenando aquí.

-eh? Ah sí. Con permiso.

Los dos tomaron asiento en una mesita de té. Raku comenzó a devorar su comida sin poder saborear nada.

-¿Qué le ocurre senpai?-preguntó fuu- no se veía nervioso tan nervioso cuando luchó con onii-san. ¿Por cierto como esta él?

-se encuentra bien, ya despertó-dijo con nerviosismo- y luchar es una cosa y hablar con una chica de un tema tan delicado es otra.

-supongo que tiene razón- los dos rieron por lo bajo y el silencio se apoderó del cuarto.

"valor valor valor" se decía

-fuu-chan podrías ser completamente honesta conmigo?

Ella espabiló.

-por supuesto-respondió.

Raku tomó aire.

-¿hay alguien que te gusta?

La miró directo a los ojos, su semblante seguía inmutable y respondió.

-sí, si hay alguien que me gusta.

Raku sintió su corazón encogerse. Recordó el terrible rechazo que sufrió kitamaru, aunque ahora estaba hablando del corazón roto de una mujer.

-fuu…

-descuide senpai-le interrumpió- era un amor imposible desde el principio.

-ha? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo sin haberlo intentado?

-por que la persona que me gusta es haru.

-…eh?

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Raku quiso contestar, pero en su lugar solo cambiaba de una expresión de desconcierto a otra sin poder articular palabra.

-es como lo oye senpai, soy lesbiana.

Raku quedó como piedra sin saber que sentir.

-lo ve? Era imposible desde el inicio-fuu parecía igual de calmada- por eso quería apoyar a haru en su amor por usted. A diferencia de mi caso el de ella tenía una posibilidad por más pequeña que fuera. Mi sueño era que ella lograra hacer pareja con usted y eventualmente se casaran. Yo lo haría por mi parte y ambas tendríamos hijos. Si las condiciones se dieran nuestros hijos se enamorarían y también se casarían -ella se acarició el vientre y por fin su expresión pareció triste- era como un sueño de consolación por este amor imposible, pero ahora eso tampoco se cumplirá al tener a nuestros hijos como hermanos.

-lo…lo lamento-respondió raku con un nudo en la garganta

-descuide senpai, al igual que usted no voy a lamentarme por lo ocurrido.

-tienes razón-los dos se calmaron- sabes muy bien que estaré para apoyarte en lo que sea.

Ella volvió a sonreír y le extendió la mano izquierda dejando colgando a sus dedos. La miró confundido, el rostro de la chica se tiñó de un tenue rubor. Raku tardó un momento en captar el mensaje. Con mucha vergüenza, tomó el estuche en su bolsillo. Sacó el anillo de su interior y se lo colocó a fuu con delicadeza.

* * *

-jajajaja vaya que tu hijo es algo especial ichi-fuji bebió un prolongado trago de sake directo de la botella.- realmente le dio una paliza a kei jajajaja.

-es tu hijo del que estás hablando- le dijo ichijo.

-como si tu fueras muy considerado con el tuyo.

En esa mesa todos los adultos estaban bebiendo como si estuvieran celebrando una ocasión especial.

-yo esperaba que le dieran una golpiza-dijo el superintendente tachibana bebiendo un sorbo de su baso- en lugar de eso su sangre yakuza despertó.

-lo haces sonar algo fantástico-bromeó Adelt.

-eso también me sorprendió-comentó Claude- si sigue así, ya ni podría considerar enfrentarlo.

-ahahaha puedes decir eso de nuevo Claude-ryuu pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Claude. Su rostro estaba rojo de la borrachera- dentro de poco bochan conquistará el mundo.

-ahora le ofrecerá matrimonio a fuu, cierto?-quiso saber fuji.

-como soportó tu entrenamiento y venció a kei no me opondré-dijo sakura, sus palabras reflejaban tranquilidad, pero estaba rompiendo nueces con sus manos desnudas con fuerza.

-eso depende de ellos ahora-contestó el padre de raku.

La fiesta siguió su rumbo hasta altas horas de la noche. Las personas quedaron desparramadas en el suelo al no poder soportar el alcohol. Ichijo y fuji salieron al patio a tomar aire fresco.

-oye ichi- habló fuji- la siguiente chica es la hija de sougen shinohara, cierto?

-…si-respondió ichijo cabizbajo- teniendo en cuenta su personalidad posiblemente solo se ría y lo deje pasar…si esta de mal humor…no quiero imaginarme lo que hará.

El padre de raku suspiró con pesadez.

- pobre chico-dijo fuji- ahora tendrá que lidiar con un autentico monstruo.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así raku logró pasar este desafío ¿cuál será el próximo? ¿Qué es lo que tanto atemoriza al padre de raku y fuji? Descubre esto y más en el siguiente capítulo. Para el ending pondré de nuevo: YAHOO.

Otra cosa, los nombres de los niños si los tengo pensado, los revelaré a su debido tiempo. Sean pacientes. Y sobre la demora, bueno la universidad se está poniendo pesada conforme se acerca el fin de semestre :(. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
